Ma vie, mes emmerdes!
by Tsuki-Ayase
Summary: Naruto est un "simple"orphelin...jusqu'à ses 17ans où sa vie bascule : le mystérieux pensionnat de Konoha le recrute. Ce qu'il ne sait pas encore c'est que Konoha est un établissement rempli de yakuzas...et de pervers! Dont UN en particulier qui ne le laisse pas indifférent...SasuNaru, SchoolFic, OOC, lime et lemon...Accrochez-vous!
1. Décision, Départ?

**Premier chapitre de ma « nouvelle fic ». En fait c'est une ancienne que j'avais écrite sur mon ancien compte mais je ne la supportait plus alors je l'ai complètement réécrite ! **

**J'espère qu'elle vous plaira plus ainsi, parce que perso l'autre me sortait par les trous de nez !^^ **

**Je suis désolée pour les lecteurs de YHCML mais cette fic est en hiatus pour le moment. Syndrome de la page blanche :S une horreur ! **

**Donc voilà pour me faire pardonner je vous offre ce SASUNARU with all my love my dear readers ! **

**Titre : **Ma vie, mon pensionnat, mes mafieux, mes emmerdes…

**Chapitre : **Décision, départ ?

**Couple : **Naruto x Sasuke (YAOI DONC HOMOPHOBES BYE-BYE !)

**Rating : **T pour le moment mais limon TRES bientôt et lemon vers le dixième chapitre. Je changerais de rating à ce moment-là :)

**Disclaimer** : Naruto n'appartient pas à moi... heureusement pour lui d'un côté parce que sinon il aurait finit avec Sasuke enceint jusqu'au cou de son douzième enfant, merci Kyubi ! :P

**Warnings : **Yaoi! Et du citron dans les chapitres suivants... ^^

**Résumé **: Naruto est orphelin et ne sait rien de lui ou de ses parents. A ses 16ans le pensionnat de Konoha l'invite à rejoindre son lycée malgré son statut de délinquant juvénile. Il saute sur l'occasion pour en découvrir plus sur ses origines. Ce qu'il ne savait pas c'est que Konoha est une école pour la mafia ! Découvrira-t-il qui il est ? Trouvera-t-il ses réponses ? Et quelque chose d'autre peut-être ? Quelque chose comme l'amour !...ou la frustration ? :P

Oh ! Et je n'ai pas de béta alors dézolé pour lé fôtes !

Enjoy !:D

* * *

><p>Naruto soupira pour la treizième fois en quinze minutes. Il passa sa main droite dans sa chevelure blonde et regarda le ciel sombre par la fenêtre de la voiture. Il faisait presque nuit et tout était calme dehors. Et bon sang il s'ennuyait ferme ! Le ronronnement de la voiture le faisait somnoler, alors cessant de lutter il ferma les yeux et se remémora les évènements de la journée. De cette longue, longue journée.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Comme à son habitude notre bel endormi s'était réveillé dans la chambre qui lui avait été attitrée il y a seize ans, jour pour jour, à l'Orphelinat Hebi*. Il s'était habillé en vitesse pour pouvoir enfin manger sont petit déjeuné dont il avait rêvé toute la nuit (bavant par la même occasion sur son oreiller douillet maintenant totalement trempé, paix à son âme). Le repas le plus équilibré et riche en vitamines qui soit: des ramens !<em>

_En effet quiconque connaît Naruto sait que sa vie, ses pensées et ses repas ne tournent autour que d'une seule et unique chose : les ramens. Cette nourriture directement envoyée par les dieux et dont le plus fervent adorateur se trouve être un orphelin blond, avec de beaux yeux bleus pleins de vie, qui passe son temps à parler et rire fort… et qui, en somme, est plus ou moins l'un des plus grands naïf adorable (qui a dit crétin ?) que cette Terre n'ait jamais porter : Uzumaki Naruto._

_Après avoir manger son copieux-petit-déjeuner-pas-du-tout-bon-pour-la-ligne dans la salle qui servait de cantine à l'orphelinat, Naruto se dirigea vers sa chambre pour se laver les dents et prendre ses affaires de cours. Ses mains caressaient avec volupté son ventre plein quand il entendit quelqu'un derrière lui l'appeler :_

_-Naruto ! Hé Naruto Uzumaki ! Stop, arête-toi il faut que je te parle ! _

_-Oh non la poisse, qu'est-ce que j'ai encore fait ? Marmonna Naruto avant de se retourner. _

_Surtout n'allez pas croire que Naruto est d'une nature pessimiste, grincheuse, ou quelque chose dans le genre. Parce qu'en réalité c'est tout le contraire. Cependant, en général lorsque quelqu'un veut lui parler c'est soit pour l'engueuler, l'insulter, ou alors le punir… et franchement Naruto commençait à en avoir un peu marre..._

_J'explique : Seize années auparavant les sœurs reçurent la mystérieuse visite de deux hommes encapuchonnés (j'ai entendu un « flippant » au fond de la salle ! Un peu de silence s'il vous plait ! Rooh), l'un d'eux tenant un petit bébé blond dans ses bras. Les femmes ne pouvaient voir leurs visages, cachés par leurs capuches. Tout ce dont elles se souviennent étaient leurs voix : graves, chantantes, magnifiques… glacées. L'un deux, le plus petit, tendit les bras où se lovait un bébé Naruto dans une couverture orange et le présenta aux bonnes sœurs:_

_-Ce bébé se nomme Naruto Uzumaki, ses parents sont morts dans un accident de voiture et il n'a plus de famille, personne chez qui grandir. Prenez-le mes sœurs et éduquez-le. Faites en sorte qu'il soit bien nourrit et traitez-le correctement…_

_A ce moment-là les sœurs qui racontaient cette histoire à un Naruto de huit ans et demie se turent toutes, s'échangeant des regards tendus et secouant la tête avec angoisse. Naruto se souvenait qu'elles avaient fini par se fâcher, lui disant de ne plus poser ses « questions stupides ». Que de toute façon sa famille était morte et que personne ne voulait de lui, pas même ces deux hommes. _

_"Personne ne t'aime mon garçon", a__imait dire Sœur Imaya, les yeux pétillant de cruauté et les lèvres incurvées dans un rictus méprisant. Le jeune Naruto, le cœur en miette, n'avait plus jamais rien demandé sur ses parents et ces deux individus._

_Il n'a jamais su pourquoi ces hommes avaient recueilli un bébé seul. Etait-il un rescapé de l'accident ? Ces hommes le connaissaient-il, lui ou ses parents? Mais alors pourquoi ne pas le garder avec eux ? Pourquoi l'emmener dans cet orphelinat miteux où tout le monde le détestait sans raison ? Ici il avait toujours été seul. Sujet d'insultes, sans cesse suivit par des chuchotements. Naruto souffrait, en silence. Pourquoi l'avoir abandonné ici ?_

_Personne n'avait jamais voulu répondre à ses questions, et au bout d'un certain temps Naruto en avait eu marre de déprimer. De pleurer toutes les nuits à la pensée qu'il était haït et seul au monde. __Il avait relevé la tête. Serré les poings. Et décidé de ne jamais abandonner, de se battre jusqu'au bout pour ce qu'il pensait être juste. Pour enfin être aimé, reconnu. Et peut-être un jour, lorsqu'il serait parti de cet endroit affreux, se trouvera-t-il enfin un ami, son premier ami._

_C'est ainsi que le jeune Naruto s'était plongé du jour au lendemain dans des bagarres, tentant de se faire respecter. De stopper les insultes et les coups des autres orphelins ou de ses « camarades » de classe qui pleuvaient sur lui à longueur de temps. Il était petit, chétif et avec une gueule d'ange. La cible parfaite._

_Mais toutes ces rixes n'ont pas été sans conséquences. A cause de sa nature emportée, son manque de bonnes notes dans les matières enseignées, son hyperactivité et ses querelles quotidiennes il s'était fait renvoyer de toutes les écoles où il avait été admis. Ainsi il avait fini catalogué comme « délinquant juvénile »._

_-Génial, avait-il pensé à son septième renvoi. Il manquait plus que ça! Maintenant plus aucune école ne voudra de moi._

_Et il avait raison. Avec cette marque rouge sur son dossier il avait été obligé de suivre les cours donnés par les sœurs à l'orphelinat. Honnêtement, ce n'était pas l'idéal comme formation._

_Bref, à ce moment précis il était toujours planté au milieu du couloir attendant que la sœur qui l'avait appelé le rejoigne. En sueur et respirant comme un bœuf parce qu'elle avait piqué un sprint pendant 30 bonnes secondes (ce qui était oh Kami-sama ! **Enormissime**, vous pensez bien !) la femme reprit sa respiration et s'essuya le front avec un mouchoir sortit de sa manche avant de parler._

_- Il faut que tu ailles au bureau de la Mère Supérieure, elle a quelque chose pour toi. Tout de suite, __articula-t-elle en recherchant sa respiration égarée._

_- Ah bon ? Quoi ? _

_"Surpris" était le mot le plus approprié pour décrire l'état du blond. Naruto fixait la bonne femme avec incrédulité : c'était la première fois que quelqu'un avait« quelque chose » pour lui. Même Noël et son anniversaire n'existaient pas dans sa vie orpheline, alors qu'est-ce que la Mère Supérieure pouvait bien avoir pour lui?_

_La sœur le regarda d'un air méprisant. Naruto ne réagit même pas à cet habituel comment-oses-tu-m'adresser-la-parole type de regard. On le lui lançait quasiment tous les jours de toute manière. Force de l'habitude. Mais il fut quand même surpris de la voir se retourner prestement pour s'éloigner sans lui donner plus d'informations. A première vue la sœur transpirante ne voulait pas gâcher une minute de plus de sa précieuse vie à respirer le même air que ce délinquant d'Uzumaki._

_- Okay...Bon ben direction le bureau de la Mama Sup' je présume. _

_Il croisa ses mains derrière son crâne, au milieu des mèches dorées et se dirigea là où on lui avait si respectueusement prié de se rendre. Un sourire content se dessina sur son visage félin quand il comprit qu'il allait échapper aux cours ennuyeux des sœurs. Oh joie !_

_Ainsi il se retrouva assis quelques minutes plus tard dans un bureau qui avait pour seul autre occupant une grosse dame au regard perçant et qui portait des lunettes carrées…pas très esthétiques. Toujours les même depuis ses deux ans pensa-t-il avec une grimace. De quoi traumatiser !_

_Dès qu'il était arrivé elle lui avait ordonné de s'asseoir. Elle annonça sèchement qu'elle avait reçu une lettre à son nom. __Elle semblait passablement irritée de devoir faire ce petit tête à tête et conclut rapidement l'entrevue pour enfin avoir cet enfant de malheur hors de son bureau :_

_-C'est une invitation pour une inscription dans un pensionnat. Le pensionnat de Konoha. Bien sûr j'ai immédiatement appelé pour confirmer, donc tu y es inscrit. Par conséquent… _

_Là, elle sourit à l'idée réjouissante de se débarrasser __du délinquant sans chercher à cacher sa joie à un Naruto hagard, la bouche grande ouverte par la surprise : un pensionnat voulait de lui ? C'était quoi cette blague? ... __Pourquoi lui ? Ne savaient-ils pas qu'il était catalogué comme délinquant juvénile ? Ou alors l'établissement s'en fichait ? Non impossible, quel genre d'école recevait des enfants à problèmes, hyperactifs et avec une fâcheuse tendance à se fourrer tête la première dans les ennuis ?_

_- Par conséquent, reprit-elle plus détendue, tu pars aujourd'hui en fin d'après-midi. Comme ça tu auras ton uniforme, ton planning, ta chambre… bref tous les détails en règle afin de prendre tes cours avec les autres pensionnaires de Konoha dès demain matin. C'est parfait, n'est-ce pas ? C__hantonna presque la vieille Mère, soulagée d'être libérée de ce fardeau, euh _gamin_ pardon._

_"Quoi ? Partir aujourd'hui ? Comme ça ? Oula Oula stop... des cours dès demain ? Juste après un transfert ?… Argh, la poisse, je pourrai même pas louper des cours" f__urent les premières pensées de Naruto. Pas de : « mais c'est insensé ! Les sœurs me jettent dehors en une après-midi pour m'envoyer dans un pensionnat je ne sais où, dont je n'ai jamais entendu parler et sans m'avoir consulté avant ! » Non, pensez-vous. Je préfère prévenir tout de suite : Naruto ne pense pas toujours comme le commun des mortels. Comme un idiot vous avez dit ? Hmmm...Il est lent, ça c'est sûr. Innocent aussi. Et pas toujours ordonné dans ses idées. Mais « idiot » ?_

_... Bref._

_C'est dans cet état de transe mi- réjoui (il allait enfin quitté ce lieu horrible !), mi- désespéré (non mais, des cours quoi ! Beurk !) qu'il quitta le bureau de la grosse dame à lunettes carrées afin de rejoindre sa chambre et faire ses bagages. _

_Il pila net à l'entrée du couloir qui menait au dortoir quand il entendit des voix. À cette heure-ci ce n'était pas normal. Les orphelins devraient être en cours…donc ça ne pouvait être que les sœurs. Mais ces dernières préféraient généralement rester dans un silence austère, pas murmurer comme si elles avaient peur d'être entendues. Ou comme si le sujet dont elles parlaient les effrayait. Curieux, Naruto tendit l'oreille. Un humain ordinaire n'aurait jamais pu comprendre ce qu'elles disaient à cette distance mais Naruto était un jeune garçon assez spécial. Il avait toujours eu les sens sur- développés et une vitesse souple et agile qui lui avait permis de gagner presque tous les combats dans lesquels il s'était fourré durant sa courte vie. Naruto n'avait jamais compris pourquoi il avait ces capacités particulières, mais il ne s'en plaignait pas, elles l'aidaient beaucoup, alors il ne cherchait pas plus loin._

_- …Oui, oui le pensionnat de Konoha ! C'est là qu'il va, tu te rends compte? __Chuchotait la première sœur._

_Le corps de Naruto se figea. Konoha ? Ce n'était pas le pensionnat où il allait ça ? Ces insupportables vieilles pies parlaient-elles de lui?_

_- …dit ! Alors ça y est ? Il va étudier dans cette école de mafieux et rentrer dans un gang comme ses parents ? Haa Kami-sama* et il est si jeune ! On avait réussit à garder le secret jusqu'à présent…tout est fichu de toute façon c'est déjà un délinquant, alors à quoi bon tenter de le protéger une minute de plus de Konoha et ses réseaux... J'ai toujours dis que…. _

_Les deux sœurs s'éloignèrent lentement de Naruto et disparurent au coin du couloir, continuant leur conversation en chuchotant._

_Mais Naruto s'en fichait. À ce moment précis il était dos contre le mur, s'effondrant lentement à terre pendant qu'il ingurgitait les informations qu'il venait d'entendre. La mafia ? Des gangs ? …Au _pensionnat de Konoha _? Là où il avait été invité ? _

_-Bordel c'est quoi ce délire? Chuchota Naruto dans le couloir silencieux. _

_« Il va étudier dans cette école de mafieux et rentrer dans un gang comme ses parents »_

_« … et rentrer dans un gang comme ses parents »_

_« … comme ses parents »_

_« …ses parents. »_

_Ses parents étaient dans un gang à Konoha ? Ses parents étaient des…maffieux ? _

_Et ... Et ... (il avala sa salive difficilement), et il était censé aller dans cet endroit dangereux ?_

_Naruto prit sa tête entre ses mains._

_- Non, pensa-t-il. Impossible...c'est un mensonge pas vrai ? Kuso* c'est quoi ce bordel ? _

_Naruto, pâle comme la mort, fixa le mur blanc en face de lui avec un visage hanté. Il se secoua comme un chien pour se reprendre en main et tenta de ne pas paniquer. Absolument. Ne pas paniquer. Surtout pas ! _

_...Même s'il y a largement de quoi ! _

_-Okay. On récapitule. J'ai reçu une lettre aujourd'hui, pour la première fois (pense positif Naruto !) Et, oh ! Surprise ! C'est un pensionnat de mafieux qui me balance une invit' pour rejoindre leur joyeux petit groupe d'assassins ! C'éti pas génial ça !_

_Naruto grogna et tira sur ses cheveux blonds avec exaspération._

_-Non mais je suis maudis c'est pas possible… Ok, ok. On respire Naruto, on se calme et on réfléchit._

_Il soupira et posa son regard sur le mur, sans vraiment le voir. Il mit son menton entre ses bras croisés et remonta ses genoux contre son torse._

_« Il va étudier dans cette école de mafieux et rentrer dans un gang comme ses parents ». Les paroles de la sœur raisonnèrent dans sa tête. Ses parents. Il avait perdu l'espoir d'entendre à nouveau parler d'eux. Le cœur du blond se serra et une boule amère se forma dans sa gorge. Ses parents biologiques, morts quelques mois après sa naissance. Il n'avait ni photo, ni nom, ni souvenir. Rien. Les hommes qui l'avaient amené dans cet enfer religieux ne lui avait rien laissé à part son nom. Uzumaki. Etait-ce le nom de famille de son père ? Ou de son gang peut-être ? Puisqu'à première vue ses géniteurs étaient des mafieux reconnus. Les sœurs semblaient les connaître, eux et cette étrange école. _

_Naruto soupira et ferma les yeux, baissant la tête pour la laissée reposer entre ses bras repliés. Son corps lui sembla si lourd tout à coup._

_Les deux types leur ont sûrement raconté, supposa-t-il. Les religieuses semblaient toujours agitées quand elles arrivaient à la fin du discours du petit homme encapuchonné. Ca devait probablement être à ce moment-là qu'il avait révélé l'identité de sa famille. Son passé. Celui de ses parents. Mais elles ne lui ont jamais rien dit. Terrifiées sans doute par la « profession » de ces gens. _

_-Pff ceci explique cela, marmonna-t-il pour lui-même. Les regards, les insultes, le mépris. J'habite dans un orphelinat religieux et je suis fils de yakuza, tu m'étonnes que je n'étais pas très apprécié !_

_Il soupira de nouveau et laissa son imagination divaguer. Il aimait faire ça quand il était gosse : s'imaginer une vie. Une vie avec une famille. Une jolie maman toute douce et qui sentait bon. Qui le prendrait souvent dans ses bras en lui chuchotant qu'elle l'aimait plus que tout qu'elle était fière de lui. Un gentil papa qui le soignait quand il était malade, qui lui apprenait à roter et à se défendre pour ne pas que son petit garçon se fasse tabasser sans pouvoir se défendre. Il aurait des toasts et des ramens tous les jours, un portable, un ordinateur, un grand lit, des parents souriant et aimant. Des parents. Un papa, une maman. Juste ça l'aurait comblé de joie._

_Un rêve, rien de plus. Une douleur poignante quand il devait ouvrir les yeux et affronter la réalité._

_Il n'avait aucun lien avec eux, ne savait rien d'eux. De lui. Qui était-il ? Fils de méchant yakuza ? Fils d'assassins ? De psychopathes dégénérés ? Ou simplement Uzumaki Naruto, orphelin seul et sans racines mais qui pourrait découvrir son identité avec un peu de courage et un petit coup de pouce. _

_C'était tentant. Aller simplement dans ce lycée yakuza, se renseigner sur ses parents, ses origines. Ses deux hommes et leurs maudites capuches, également. _

_Mais aurait-il le courage ? Un pensionnat était un endroit difficile à vivre, il en savait quelque chose. Mais si en plus celui-ci était rempli d'assassins, d'héritiers de la mafia, survivra-t-il ? Néanmoins, c'était le seul moyen pour lui de découvrir la vérité… de savoir, enfin. _

_Serrant les points il se releva. Ses yeux se durcirent et sa mâchoire se crispa. Il avait pris sa décision._

* * *

><p>C'est ainsi qu'il s'était retrouvé dans cette voiture, en route pour le pensionnat de Konoha.<p>

Alors qu'il s'ennuyait ferme et commençait à s'endormir il entendit la voix étouffée du chauffeur derrière la brume de fatigue:

-Ça y est Gaki*, t'es arrivé.

Les muscles tendus par l'anticipation il tourna vivement la tête par la fenêtre et lut à voix haute :

« Bienvenue au pensionnat de Konoha ».

_Ca y est_, pensa-t-il, _c'est parti._

* * *

><p>Show time Naruto! xD<p>

Que pensez-vous de ce prologue? Au prochain chapitre, Naruto va faire une rencontre des plus... déroutante ;)

***Hebi = "serpent" .** Ca me fait penser à Orochimaru et ses souterrains... Imaginez un endroit lugubre, triste, pas vraiment idéal pour élever des enfants.

***Kami-sama****= "dieu" **en japonais

***Kuso= "putain" **en japonais**  
><strong>

***Gaki= gamin** (en jap, toujours ^^)

Merci d'avoir lu!

Ayase


	2. Première rencontre

**Deuxième chapitre! Merci pour les reviews c'est extrêmement motivant et gratifiant ! Je vous adore !**

**Titre : **Ma vie, mon pensionnat, mes mafieux, mes emmerdes…

**Chapitre 2 : **Première rencontre.

**Couple : **Naruto x Sasuke

**Rating : **T pour le moment mais limon TRES bientôt et lemon vers le dixième chapitre. Je changerais de rating à ce moment-là ;)

**Disclaimer** : Naruto n'appartient pas à moi...

**Warnings : **Yaoi! Et du citron vert dans les chapitres suivants... ^^

**Résumé **: Naruto est orphelin et ne sait rien de lui ou de ses parents. A ses 16ans le pensionnat de Konoha l'invite à rejoindre son lycée malgré son statut de délinquant juvénile. Il saute sur l'occasion pour en découvrir plus sur ses origines. Ce qu'il ne savait pas c'est que Konoha est une école pour la mafia ! Découvrira-t-il qui il est ? Trouvera-t-il ses réponses ? Et quelque chose d'autre peut-être ? Quelque chose comme l'amour !...ou la frustration ? :P

****Un grand merci aux reviews anonymes de : mimine, Riim, ririe, Sakura-Chan, missmanga17, ladydragonfly et fanSN!****

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 2 : Première rencontre.<strong>

Son sac orange à la main, Naruto leva les yeux pour examiner ce qui se tenait devant lui. Un seul mot : gigantesque.

-Tu m'étonnes qu'il n'y ait que des yakuza ici, c'est un pensionnat d'riches ! La vache, y'a même une forêt et un terrain de sport !…Non… _des tas_ de terrains de sports ! Mais j'ai atterri sur quelle planète moi ?

Eberlué, Naruto fixait le pensionnat les bras ballant.

- A ce point là on n'appelle plus ça un lycée, mais une ville !

En effet les bâtiments (oui, au pluriel) qui se tenaient devant lui se trouvaient entourés de bois, de terrains d'entraînements, de pistes de courses, de jardins et probablement de pleins d'autres choses encore, mais la vue du blond était obscurcie par les arbres touffus. Ces derniers faisaient disparaître certains bâtiments, effaçant ainsi toute l'aile ouest du bâtiment principal à la vue du nouveau pensionnaire. Les édifices étaient de tailles différentes mais ils avaient de toute façon tous un point commun : leur extravagance.

-Je me demande combien de personnes peuvent tenir ici ?… Sûrement autant que dans un grand village…

Naruto laissa ses yeux trainés avec curiosité et fronça les sourcils lorsqu'il remarqua quelque chose de bizarre à l'autre bout du terrain.

-Mais qu'est-ce que c'… Eeeeeh c'est pas possible! Y'a des _visages?_ Des visages taillés dans la pierre à l'autre bout de ce bordel ! Ils sont **sérieux** ?

Le blond secoua la tête avec consternation en fixant ce qu'il trouvait être un étalage superficiel de puissance de la part de ces yakuzas narcissiques.

-Ils se prennent pour les Présidents américains ici ou quoi? Ou bien c'est la taille de leurs égos…

-Ou alors c'est un hommage aux anciens Hokage. Crétin…

Naruto sursauta et fit volte face. Un type aux extraordinaires cheveux noir de jet escaladait tranquillement le portail fermé que Naruto venait à peine de franchir. Le blond resta un moment médusé, observant le garçon sauter à terre comme si de rien n'était. Une espèce de force magnétique transpirait de ses mouvements. Ses gestes semblaient calmes, parfaitement maîtrisés, mais avec une grâce aristocratique évidente. _Un peu comme un félin_, se dit le blond, _une panthère noire,_ ajouta-t-il quand le type brun se redressa avec lenteur, comme un prédateur qui a ferré sa proie et se prépare à lui sauter dessus pour l'achever. L'inconnu s'épousseta avec nonchalance puis posa ses yeux sombre sur Naruto. Pendant quelques instants le cœur de l'orphelin s'accéléra, puis lorsqu'il vit l'inconnu mettre ses mains dans les poches et s'en aller sans lui avoir jeter un second coup d'oeil, il reprit vivement ses esprits.

-Hey !

Le brun s'arrêta et se retourna en soupirant. Le regard ennuyé, il se planta devant le blond, les mains toujours dans les poches. Naruto remarqua néanmoins que sa mâchoire était tendue, comme s'il n'était pas du tout content d'avoir été dérangé.

-Quoi ? Qu'est ce que tu veux encore dobe* ?

Malheureusement, Naruto était momentanément dans l'incapacité de parler. Pour tout vous dire, la seule chose que le blond aurait été capable de dire (hurler même) c'est: "Bon sang, ce mec est canon!" Donc il évitait voyez-vous…

Et on dit que le silence se perd.

Sans pouvoir s'en empêcher Naruto oublia toute retenu et scruta le spécimen qui se trouvait devant ses yeux bleus avec indécence. Pour la partie « discrétion » on repassera ! Le brun avait une coupe un peu bizarre mais qui lui allait étrangement à la perfection : les cheveux dressés en épis sauvages (et indomptable semblait-il) à l'arrière de sa tête, sauf deux mèches qui encadraient son visage impassible. Mais quel visage ! D'un blanc de neige, avec des traits parfaitement dessinés. Le type semblait avoir le même âge que lui bien qu'il fût plus grand 1m80-85 environ à la plus grande exaspération de Naruto qui avait toujours fait un complexe de sa petite taille (1m68, trop petit pour un homme d'après lui).De plus les traits de l'autre étaient plus matures et indéniablement plus virils que l'air androgyne* de Naruto. Mais le plus déstabilisant restaient ses yeux : si noir qu'on ne voyaient plus l'iris. Ils paraissaient sans fonds, hypotoniques. Magnifiques. Naruto déglutit face au regard scrutateur et baissa légèrement les yeux pour remarquer une bouche si sexy que le blond donnerait tout pour pouvoir y planter ses dents. Naruto passa sa langue sur ses lèvres sans s'en rendre compte, ne captant pas le regard fixe de l'autre sur le bout de chair rose. Naruto fit ensuite glisser son regard vers le corps du jeune homme, loupant ainsi le sourire suffisant de ce dernier qui semblait s'amuser de voir ce petit renard le mater ainsi sans la moindre pudeur. Toujours aveugle Naruto continua son inspection et découvrit que non seulement ce gars était plus grand que lui mais qu'en plus les vêtements qu'il portait (un tee-shirt noir à manches courtes et un jean déchiré par endroits) laissaient deviner des muscles parfaitement dessinés. Pas du genre bodybuilder ou catcher mais plutôt saillants et élégants. En gros le genre de muscle dont tous les mecs rêvent mais que seuls certains athlètes réussissent à développer.

-Hey l'abruti, tu baves. Si tu veux mater faut payer…

Le blond sursauta encore et se ressaisit. Merde, il avait vraiment de la salive au coin de la bouche ! Faut dire qu'avec **ça** devant soi, difficile de résister… Il essuya la traîtresse d'un revers de main et pointa un doigt rageur vers le bishonen* qui semblait se retenir de rire avec peine.

- La ferme teme* ! Prends pas tes désirs pour la réalité !

Le brun le regarda en haussant un sourcil, le coin de ses lèvres se recourbant légèrement vers le haut dans un rictus moqueur. Le blond se renfrogna. _Grillé_, se dit-il avec honte. Il se savait gay bien évidemment. Quand on passe son temps à regarder le corps des hommes sans s'intéresser aux femmes et qu'on a des érections impromptus dans les vestiaires on comprend vite qu'il y a quelque chose qui cloche ! Naruto acceptait bien son homosexualité. Pour lui ce n'est pas le sexe qui comptait mais les sentiments qu'on éprouve envers une personne. On ne choisit pas où va notre préférence: c'est comme ça, un point et c'est tout. Ce fait ne dérangeait pas notre blond plus que ça… Il était toujours vierge néanmoins. Il vivait dans un endroit où tout le monde le détestait pour ses origines mafieuses donc ce n'était pas franchement l'idéal pour se trouver un petit ami digne de confiance ! Il avait quand même déjà embrassé quelques garçons dans des coins sombres lors de certaines fêtes, mais rien de plus. Il faut dire qu'à cette période il voulait juste tester son orientation. Eh bien, examens réussis ! Les femmes? Très peu pour lui. Le traumatisme des Sœurs l'avait guéri des joies de l'hétérosexualité!

Le brun le regardait toujours avec son énervant air supérieur de je-suis-trop-sexy-et-je-sais-que-tu-me-dévores-des-yeux, alors Naruto décida de lui donner une petite leçon… Il croisa ses bras sur son torse et regarda le brun du coin de l'œil. Il vit que l'autre continuait à se foutre de lui alors il fronça les sourcils avant de laisser un sourire de renard se dessiner sur ses lèvres. Il leva sa main droite vers son visage comme s'il s'inspectait les ongles et lâcha avec une nonchalance feinte, la voix pleine de malice:

-Tss tss tss, ça prend un air hautin alors que ça vient d'escalader le portail comme un voleur… escapade interdite peut-être ?

Il vit le corps du brun se tendre imperceptiblement. Il sourit et se tapota le menton avec son doigt, les yeux tournés vers le ciel comme s'il était plongé dans une réflexion intense.

-Hmmm j'me demande si tu aurais des ennuis si j'en parlais à un prof…

Le blond s'amusait bien finalement ! Par contre le brun ne rigolait plus, _du tout_. Il s'approcha de Naruto d'un pas vif, tremblant d'une colère retenue. D'un geste rapide et expert il tira une lame de derrière son dos et la plaça contre la gorge du plus petit.

- C'est **toi **qui vas avoir des emmerdes si tu la fermes pas, pigé ?

Il avait dit ça d'un ton neutre, mais ses yeux lançaient des éclairs. Naruto se figea et perdit son air provocateur. Il avait complètement oublié qu'il était dans une école pour rejetons de la mafia ! Kami-sama ce timbré ne plaisantait pas ! Naruto, pétrifié par la sensation de la lame aiguisée sur son coup, frissonna. Le brun sourit. En voilà un de plus qui allait pisser dans son pantalon à l'idée d'avoir énervé le Grand Sasuke Uchiha (qui a dit narcissique ?).

Mais c'était bien mal connaître notre blondinet.

Le visage de Naruto se crispa de colère et il s'empara à main nue de la lame toujours collée à sa peau afin de l'écarter de sa gorge.

- Non mais pour qui tu te prends connard? Ca va pas de te trimballer dans une école avec une arme ? Et en plus tu menaces les gens avec! Ecarte-toi de moi teme, cracha-t-il en écartant la lame aiguisée d'un geste brusque, la faisant glisser contre sa paume, l'écorchant.

Un mince filet de sang coulait sur son poignet mais Naruto n'en avait cure. Il était habitué et il savait qu'une blessure aussi superficielle serait très vite guérie.

Le brun écarquilla les yeux. Cet avorton venait de repousser son katana* à main nue, comme si de rien était et maintenant il lui faisait la morale? _C'est quoi ce bordel ?_ Se demanda-t-il avec incompréhension. Généralement lorsqu'une lame menace sa vie, on la ferme et on obéis, en aucun cas on ne la saisit à main nue! Il observa le nain qu'il avait devant lui avec plus d'attention. Petit, blond, yeux bleus…"mignon", seraient ce qui le caractériserait le mieux. Les blonds aux yeux azurés étaient assez exotiques et assez rare à Konoha. Il n'en connaissait qu'un autre : Deidera. Mais ce dernier était déjà Marqué, donc formellement chasse gardée. Et pas son genre de toute manière… mais celui-là… il laissa discrètement (parce que _lui_ en était capable) ses yeux vagabonder sur la taille fine, les hanches étroites laissant deviner des fesses bien rondes, le petit nez droit, les grands yeux bleus expressifs et les lèvres pleines du blondinet et ne put empêcher une lueur avide de traverser son regard.

-T'avais pas besoin de t'exciter comme ça teme! Continua de s'égosiller Naruto, aveugle à l'inspection du brun. J't'aurais pas dénoncé de toute façon! Pff ils connaissent pas les blagues les yakuzas ou quoi ?

Naruto croisa les bras et tira la langue à son interlocuteur d'un air bougon. Le brun réprima un sourire face à l'attitude puérile du plus petit et reprit un visage inexpressif.

-J't'ai jamais vu ici, dobe. Je suppose que t'es le nouvel interne dont on nous a parlé ?

-Ouais, c'est moi. J'm'installe aujourd'hui et demain j'commence les cours.

Cette idée eue l'air de déprimer le blond au plus haut point car il relâcha ses bras le long de son corps en soupirant. Il prit un air de martyre et fit la moue, lèvre du bas vers l'avant. Un sourire prédateur s'étira imperceptiblement sur les lèvres du jeune yakuza, bien que le blond ne s'en rendît pas compte, bien trop occupé à broyer du noir à l'idée de devoir suivre à nouveau des classes. C'est à ce moment que le brun remarqua les fines cicatrices rayant ses joues, comme des moustaches de chats. Le brun fronça ses sourcils. Des moustaches ? Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais cette particularité semblait lui titiller quelque chose dans la mémoire…

-Enfin bref, pour l'instant j'ai un rendez-vous avec la dirlo mais je sais même pas où est son bureau... j'te jure, on n'a pas idée de faire un lycée aussi grand ! Hey teme, tu saurais pas où je peux la trouver ?

La question ramena le yakuza à la réalité, il vit que le blond le fixait avec insistance, attendant de toute évidence une réponse. Le brun haussa un sourcil et rentra son katana dans son fourreau dorsal.

-Hn.

Puisqu'il savait que le blond n'allait pas le dénoncer, il n'avait plus rien à faire ici. Il se retourna alors et se dirigea vers un gigantesque bâtiment en pierre, ignorant royalement le blond en détresse. Ce dernier le regarda, éberlué.

- Hey ! TEME ! Attends te casses pas comme ça, j'sais même pas où il faut que j'aille ! HEEEYYYY !

Le brun soupira, le nouveau était peut-être mignon mais vraiment trop bruyant ! Cependant, il leva quand même paresseusement le bras et le pointa vers une des portes à l'est du bâtiment de droite avant de se diriger vers le bâtiment ouest. (Gigantesque, je vous avais prévenu.)

-Tss pour qui il se prend celui-là ? Jamais vu un type aussi insupportable ! Dommage qu'il soit aussi canon, c'est franchement perdu chez lui ! Mais quel cul…

Naruto secoua vivement la tête et arracha ses yeux de la belle paire de fesses qui s'éloignait et se dirigea vers la porte indiquée par … mince ! C'était quoi son nom à l'autre? Il avait oublié de le lui demander ! Naruto se retourna, la bouche déjà ouverte afin d'arracher l'information à son « nouvel ami ».

Mais ce dernier avait disparu.

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà un chapitre entier consacré à la fameuse rencontre ! C'était quelque chose que je voulais faire mais j'avoue avoir eu beaucoup de mal avec les descriptions physiques ! Bien content que se soit fini ! xD<strong>

***androgyne** = C'est quand un individu tient des deux sexes. C-à-d que même si Naruto est un homme, il possède quand même des traits efféminés… en fait il faut comprendre que Naruto sera en dessous !^^

***bishonen**= un beau gosse en japonais. (Perso j'adore le physique asiatique ! Ils sont tellement fin et élégant whoaaaa ! hrum hrum pardon.)

***teme** et **dobe/usuratonkachi** sont des insultes utilisées par Sasuke et Naruto dans le manga de Tite Kubo (vive le traditionnel mes amis !), je n'ai pas envi de les traduire exactement parce que ça gâcherait la beauté du japonais original je trouve… mais en gros Sasuke traite Naruto d'idiot/crétin et est traité de connard par ce dernier…

***katana**= petite épée japonaise. Dans le manga Sasuke la porte dans son dos, protégée par son fourreau. Alors forcément je l'ai remise dans ma fic ! Haha !

***Ja ne**=une formule japonaise (et oui, encore une !) qui signifie "à plus" ou "bye-bye".

Merci d'avoir lu et à bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures ! :)

**Ayase.**


	3. Mon père était QUI?

**Merci pour vos reviews et encouragements! :D **

**Voici le 3e chapitre sans plus tarder…**

* * *

><p><strong>Titre : <strong>Ma vie…mes emmerdes !

**Chapitre : **Mon père était QUI ?

**Couple : **Naruto x Sasuke

**Rating : **T pour le moment mais limon TRES bientôt et lemon vers le dixième chapitre. Je changerais de rating à ce moment-là ;)

**Disclaimer** : Naruto n'appartient pas à moi... monde cruel ! T^T

**Warnings : **SasuNaru !Et du citron bien vert dans les chapitres suivants...

**Résumé **: Naruto est orphelin et ne sait rien de lui ou de ses parents. A ses 16ans le pensionnat de Konoha l'invite à rejoindre son lycée malgré son statut de délinquant juvénile. Il saute sur l'occasion pour en découvrir plus sur ses origines. Ce qu'il ne savait pas c'est que Konoha est une école pour la mafia ! Découvrira-t-il qui il est ? Trouvera-t-il ses réponses ? Et quelque chose d'autre peut-être ? Quelque chose comme l'amour !...ou les emmerdes? :P

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 2 : Mon père était QUI ?<strong>

-Euh… Bonjour, je m'appelle Naruto Uzumaki et quelqu'un m'a dit de venir ici pour finaliser mon inscription…

La femme brune à qui Naruto s'adressait était assise derrière son bureau, entourée de paperasse. Elle caressait discrètement un cochon rose endormit sur ses genoux. _Un cochon comme animal de compagnie ! Ils sont fous ces yakuza…,_ pensa le blond pendant que la jeune femme levait les yeux vers lui. Elle le fixa un moment puis un éclair de compréhension traversa son regard.

-Mais oui bien sûr, Naruto-kun ! Nous ne t'attendions pas aussi tôt ! Les Sœurs ont été rapides à t'envoyer ici.

Elle lui sourit avec gentillesse et Naruto n'eut pas le cœur de faire une remarque désobligeante sur ces _bonnes_ Sœurs qui l'avaient en effet envoyées ici en quatrième vitesse. Elle se leva doucement pour ne pas réveiller le cochon qu'elle posa dans un panier et le pria de la suivre d'un geste. Elle le conduisit jusqu'à une porte en bois assez solide mais qui semblait avoir eu une vie assez remplie au vu des marques et des bosses. L'insigne « HOKAGE » qui était au centre de la porte semblait parfaitement intact par contre. La femme brune se présenta en temps que Shizune, apprenti de la directrice. _Apprenti pour quoi ?_ se demanda Naruto sans toute fois oser poser la question à la gentille femme. Elle lui expliqua que le terme « Hokage » signifiait Ombre du Feu et qu'il était utilisé pour nommer les dirigeants de Konoha.

-Les dirigeants ? Comme dans un gouvernement ?

-Oui. L'Hokage est généralement le shinobi le plus puissant de Konoha. Il est désigné par celui d'avant ou élu en cas de mort prématurée de l'Hokage en fonction. L'Hokage doit faire régner la paix et la justice au village, enfin… au pensionnat.

-Euuh… shinobi ?

La femme brune se retourna et trouva un Naruto perplexe, qui de toute évidence ne comprenait pas de quoi elle lui parlait.

-Ah oui ! Suis-je bête, tu n'es pas encore au courant !

Elle lui fit un petit sourire d'excuse et lui tapota la tête avec douceur. Naruto se demanda vaguement si elle le prenait pour son petit cochon rose avant de chasser l'idée assez dérangeante.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, Tsunade-sama* va tout t'expliquer.

La dénommée Shizune toqua à la porte et après avoir entendu un gargouillement inintelligible qu'elle sembla prendre pour une invitation, elle l'ouvrit pour laisser entrer l'adolescent.

-Tsunade-sama, Naruto Uzumaki est arrivé.

Sans attendre de réponse de la masse informe affalée sur un bureau débordant de papiers et de dossiers, elle fit un sourire encourageant à un blond pétrifié et s'en alla en fermant doucement la porte derrière elle… Laissant le pauvre Naruto en compagnie de la chose inconnue. La créature qu'il avait sous les yeux releva lentement la tête et lui lança un regard vitreux, sûrement à cause de la bouteille de saké presque vide qu'il tenait à la main. La créature était blonde... avec un visage de femme. _C'est humain!_ Se rendit compte Naruto avec surprise. Ses cheveux, mi- longs, étaient attachés par deux queues de cheval dans le dos, et deux franges plus courtes lui encadraient le visage. Elle avait les yeux noisette (pour le moment pas vraiment en face des trous) et une marque en forme de losange bleu sur le front. Naruto vit qu'elle portait un pantacourt bleu, des nu-pieds, une veste verte avec le kanji Kake (littéralement _« pari », _ça promet !), et un genre de kimono blanc noué avec une ceinture bleue, soulignant un décolleté qui laissait apparaître une opulente poitrine. Naruto se demanda sérieusement s'il était censé s'enfuir en courant ou commencer à pleurer de rire.

-C'est…_vous_ la directrice ? Hoqueta Naruto.

Cette nana ressemblait à une SDF alcoolique ! Comment pouvait-elle être l'Hokage d'une telle école ?

-Argh, grogna la femme. La ferme gamin, arrête de crier.

Naruto, de plus en plus perplexe, ne prit même pas la peine de souligner que non, il ne criait pas du tout, mais qu'_elle_ par contre était complètement saoule. La directrice sembla chercher à se rassoir correctement avant de soupirer et de porter le saké à sa bouche afin d'avaler le liquide goulument. Une fois la bouteille vide elle la posa avec un « bang » sonore sur la table à côté de plusieurs de ses consœurs et soupira d'aise. Bizarrement elle semblait aller beaucoup mieux…

-Bon, gamin ! J'ai pas toute la journée, je suis une femme importante et j'ai pleins de choses primordiales à régler. Assis-toi qu'on s'occupe de ton cas en vitesse.

Naruto haussa un sourcil et pouffa en s'exécutant.

- Des choses importantes, hein ? C'est vrai que s'envoyer une autre bouteille de Sake est primordial pour la survie de l'humanité, ri-t-il sous cape.

- J't'ai entendu gaki!

La blonde grimaça et porta une main tremblante à sa tête. Naruto ne pu se retenir davantage et se mit à rire.

-Et beh oui, faut pas crier quand on est bourré! Chantonna-t-il.

Cette remarque lui valu un regard noir qui le réduisit au silence. Il ne réussi toute fois pas à stopper les trémolos de son corps qui trahissaient son fou rire. C'était peut-être une école de fou mais au moins ici il ne s'ennuyait pas ! Et il venait à peine d'arriver!

La directrice soupira de nouveau et se racla la gorge.

-Peu importe. On a des choses à régler alors tiens, mets-moi ça en ordre avant.

Elle lui tendit divers papiers administratifs. Naruto signa sans les avoir lu, il avait franchement trop la flemme et la femme avait l'air de s'en ficher royalement également.

-Tu as lu le règlement intérieur ?

Naruto la regarda comme si elle s'était fait pousser une deuxième tête. Lui, lire un règlement ? Soyons sérieux deux minutes voyons.

Elle roula des yeux et agita la main.

-Laisse tomber. Je ne sais même pas si quelqu'un l'a déjà lu ce foutu règlement de toute façon... T'apprendras dans le tas et puis voilà.

Naruto acquiesça. Il n'avait aucune envi de s'approcher de près ou de loin à ce qui se qualifiait de « règles », alors apprendre au jour le jour comment se conduire ici lui convenait parfaitement.

-Bon, on passe aux choses sérieuses, gaki. Alors tu la fermes et tu m'écoutes, c'est clair ? Parce que je ne me répèterai pas.

Elle attendit que Naruto marque son consentement avant de poser les coudes sur la table en joignant ses doits ensembles. Elle fixa ses yeux noisette dans ceux de Naruto avec sérieux.

-Konoha n'est pas une école comme les autres, comme tu dois déjà le savoir. Sauf si tu es complètement aveugle ou mentalement attardé.

Elle sourit au petit couinement indigné du blond et un « J'suis pas attardé! »outré.

-Donc tu sais que ce pensionnat est fait pour les délinquants juvéniles, comme toi.

-Et pour les yakuzas, oui je sais c'est bon.

Énervé d'être prit pour un gamin ignorant Naruto croisa les bras et détourna légèrement la tête en faisant la moue. L'Hokage eut un sourire amusé (qu'elle niera _formellement_ n'avoir jamais fait) et continua.

-Konoha abrite en effet les héritiers de toutes les plus grandes familles de mafias du pays : les Uchiwa, les Subaku, les Nara, les Hyuga, les Haruno, les Inuzuka, les Hakimichi… et j'en passe.

Intéressé, le blond reprit une position normale et écouta attentivement la directrice. Il ne savait pas qu'il y avait autant de familles yakuzas !

- Alors écoute-moi bien morveux, je ne veux _pas_ de problèmes dans mon établissement ! Si tu as des comptes à régler, des bagarres à mener ou je ne sais quelles petites querelles d'adolescents au testostérone en ébullition, tu fais ça _pendant_ les heures de cours ! Ici c'est comme ça que ça marche. Et si tu me désobéis il y a trois Chargés De Discipline qui sont là pour faire régner l'ordre. Alors ne te crois pas plus fort que les autres et ne fais pas le malin, compris ?

-Euh…affirmatif.

Rendre les comptes _pendant_ les heures de cours ? Cet établissement le faisait vraiment aller de surprise en surprise. _Les bagarres sont en dehors du bahut normalement, non ? _Naruto soupira. Il commençait à douter qu'il arriverait un jour à s'habituer à cette école d'extraterrestres.

-Parfait. Voici le numéro et la clé de ta chambre. Tu la partageras avec quelqu'un. Ne me demandes pas qui c'est, je ne m'en rappelle plus. Sur ton lit il y aura ton planning et ton nouvel uniforme. Tu seras prié de le mettre demain ! Si tu as des questions demande à ton colocataire, il a le même âge que toi donc normalement vous partagerez pas mal de cours… Voilà, des questions ?

Naruto hésita. Était-ce vraiment prudent de demander des informations sur ses parents maintenant ? Après tout la directrice avait l'air un peu moins saoule et pas du genre à aimer les grandes conversations… mais c'était maintenant ou jamais. Elle était la plus haut placée ici après tout, elle devait bien savoir quelque chose, non ? Naruto se lança :

-Euh, en réalité… oui.

L'Hokage haussa les sourcils et lança un regard désolé à sa bouteille de saké. Elle, qui voulait l'entamer tout de suite, était tombée sur un bavard, la poisse !

-Je n'ai pas le choix j'imagine ? Alors vas-y, mais fait vite.

-Hmm…

Naruto se tortilla, mal à l'aise. Comment pouvait-il tourner ça ?

-Voilà, à l'orphelinat j'ai entendu des gens parler et, euh… ils disaient que mes parents…que mes parents avaient étudié ici…?

La directrice se figea. De toutes les questions que ce gamin aurait pu poser, elle ne semblait pas s'attendre à celle-ci. Elle fronça les sourcils mais après un moment de silence tendu elle acquiesça, visiblement à contre coeur.

-Effectivement. C'est pour cela que tu as reçu une invitation spéciale pour entrer à Konoha. En règle générale ton statut de délinquant aurait suffi si tu avais fait une demande d'inscription pour l'année prochaine, mais il t'aurait été interdit de transféré en cours d'année. Konoha n'accepte pas les étudiants en cours d'année... Mais tes parents ont changés la donne dans ton cas.

-Donc c'est parce que mes parents ont déjà étudiés ici que j'ai eu une sorte de… traitement spécial ? Parce que j'ai des... _origines_ yakuza?

-Exactement. Comme je te l'expliquais Konoha est une affaire de famille. Il est donc normal, en temps qu'héritier légitime, que tu aies ta place dans ce village.

-Je vois.

Naruto baissa les yeux. Alors ses parents avaient bel et bien vécus ici. Il sentit une boule se former dans sa gorge. Ca signifiait qu'ils étaient réellement des yakuzas, des assassins. Des gens dangereux.

-Et…vous sauriez quelque chose à leur sujet ? Les Sœurs m'ont juste raconté qu'ils étaient morts dans un accident de voiture et que deux hommes m'avaient confié à elles.

Naruto fixa la directrice, le regard brillant de curiosité. Mais l'Hokage ne bougea pas, elle le regardait avec ce qui semblait être du mécontentement et un peu de gène, ce qui troubla Naruto.

-Comment sais-tu tout cela ? Tu n'étais pas censé le savoir.

Elle souffla par le nez avec exaspération et se passa une main dans les cheveux. Où est-ce que le gamin avait pêché ces informations ? Y avait-il eu des fuites ? Non, impossible. Ils étaient bien trop organisés pour ça…, n'est-ce pas ?

-Pas _censé savoir_ ? Pourquoi ?

Naruto grogna. C'était de ses propres parents dont on parlait là, pas du chien du voisin! Il aurait dû _toujours_ savoir, pas tout apprendre en un jour!

La blonde à forte poitrine lui lança un regard fatigué. Elle avait voulu éviter ce sujet mais le gamin la fixait toujours avec colère. S'il était comme ses parents elle était persuadée qu'il ne lâcherait pas l'affaire avant d'avoir satisfaction. Elle pouvait bien lui donner quelques informations après tout... rien de réellement important, juste histoire qu'il arrête de poser des questions à tout va. Les Uzumaki était des curieux de nature, elle se rappelait parfaitement à quel point Kushina aimait fouiner partout, mettant son nez dans des affaires qui ne la concernaient pas… tout comme son fils à première vue. _Saletés d'gènes héréditaires,_ fut la dernière pensée de Tsunade avant qu'elle ne se lance à contre cœur.

-Bien, je suppose que je n'ai pas le choix…

Elle reposa son dos contre son siège plus confortablement et entremêla les doigts en s'appuyant sur les accoudoirs. Naruto l'écoutait, plus attentif que jamais. Il ne voulait pas perdre une miette de ce que cette ivrogne allait lui dire.

- Tes parents se nommaient Minato Namikaze et Kushina Uzumaki. Et en effet ils ont tous les deux été élevés ici, à Konoha.

Penchant la tête sur le côté Naruto scruta le visage tendu de la directrice.

- _Kushina_ Uzumaki ? Mais pourquoi n'ais-je pas le nom de mon père, Namikaze ?

La blonde grogna. Elle n'allait pas y arriver ! Son regard s'attarda sur sa bouteille de saké adorée. En tout cas _seule_ elle n'y arrivera pas ! Elle se saisit de la boisson prestement et but quelques gorgées avant de continuer.

-Parce que ta mère faisait parti d'un clan puissant. Les Uzumakis sont une famille de shinobis de plus de sept cents ans. Alors que ton père, lui, était…spécial.

Sept cents ans ! Il venait d'une famille vieille de _sept cents ans_ ! Mais quelle horreur ! Ca le rendait vieux lui aussi ? Naruto fit la grimace, il se sentait ridé et tout courbaturé tout d'un coup… _Non Naruto ressaisis-toi ! Ce n'est pas le moment de tomber dans le mélodramatique ! Sois attentif !_ Se morigéna-t-il. Tsunade avait encore utilisé ce terme « _shinobi » _dont Shizune avait parlé tout à l'heure. Naruto se demanda ce qu'il signifiait avant de le ranger dans un coin de sa mémoire. Pour le moment il voulait en savoir plus sur son père, la suite viendra plus tard.

-Spécial ? Que voulez-vous dire par « spécial » ?

L'Hokage se grata le front puis fit un mouvement de la main comme si elle était exaspérée par la question de l'adolescent.

-Spécial, gamin ! Spécial ! Son inscription n'était pas « ordinaire »quoi !

Naruto ne releva pas, continua de la fixer pour qu'elle comprenne qu'il fallait qu'elle lâche plus d'informations si elle voulait avoir enfin la paix pour boire tranquillement.

-Ton père n'était pas héritier d'une famille yakuza, ni même un « délinquant » à proprement parler, comme le sont les autres élèves…

Naruto la regarda avec étonnement.

-Pas un délinquant ? Mais alors pourquoi est-il rentré dans cette école de tar… euuh de yakuzas alors?

Elle leva les yeux vers Naruto, le fixant de deux yeux perçants qui ne laissaient rien voir de tout le saké qu'elle avait ingurgité (tu m'étonnes, l'habitude !)

-Ton père était spécial. Le meilleur combattant de tout le pays, gaki.

La mâchoire de Naruto se décrocha, son père était QUOI ?

-Oui, ça surprend je sais. Mais c'est la pure vérité. Nul n'était capable de le battre au combat. Pas un seul n'a réussi à vaincre ton père durant toute sa vie. Alors évidemment nous autre, shinobis, ne pouvions pas passer à côté d'un tel tallent ! Nous l'avons donc fait intégrer Konoha bien qu'il n'ait pas de casier judiciaire ou qu'il ne fasse pas partit d'un gang quelconque. Ton père se la jouait « solo » comme on dit.

Le plus jeune la regardait toujours ébahit. Son père avait l'air d'être quelqu'un d'impressionnant ! Il sentit une bouffée de fierté monter en lui. Peut-être ses parents n'étaient-ils pas des psychopathes sans scrupules finalement...

-Tout le monde me parle de « shinobis » mais c'est quoi ce machin ?

Tsunade leva les yeux au ciel avec exaspération. Elle zieuta son alcool avec amour avant d'en reprendre une gorgée.

-Leçon d'Histoire gamin, interdiction de s'endormir.

Grimaçant, Naruto se demanda si c'était vraiment judicieux d'avoir poser cette question…

-Depuis plus de mille ans, des hommes et des femmes héritent de capacités spéciales afin de protéger leurs pays. Force, agilité et réactivité en font notamment parti. Des qualités de guerriers, pour parler crûment. Ils se les transmettent de génération en génération. On les appelle "shinobi". C'est avec le regroupement de shinobis que des « clans » se sont créés. Au fil des siècles ces clans ont pris le nom de « familles » comme celle de ta mère, héritière du clan Uzumaki. De nos jours ces familles bossent comme patrons de la mafia parce que ça leurs permet de rester cachées tout en contrôlant dans l'invisible le pays. Leur rôle est d'empêcher au maximum les guerres, les crises économiques, les trahisons et tous les autres problèmes que peuvent rencontrer un Etat. Konoha est l'école qui permet aux héritiers de ces familles d'affiner leurs dons, de les entraîner et les préparer afin qu'un jour ils puissent prendre la place de leurs parents à la tête du clan/famille et contrôler à leurs tours le pays. Dans l'invisible bien sûr, il ne faut pas faire peur au commun des mortels (désolée pour nos lecteurs).

Naruto avait ouvert la bouche avec stupeur pendant le récit de la directrice. Mais dans quel monde vivait-il?

-Et mes parents étaient aussi des…shinobis ?

-Raah mais tu m'écoutes quand je te parle le morveux ? OUI ils étaient shinobis ! Comme tous ceux qui sont à Konoha, comme **toi **maintenant ! Enfin, tu vas _apprendre_ à l'être. Tu as la succession de ta famille à gérer, gaki. Et va y'avoir du boulot, ça c'est clair… Sept cents ans d'héritage à rattraper... Tsunade ricana, t'es pas dans la merde le gringalet !

Naruto se demanda vaguement s'il ressemblait à Némo le poisson clown avec sa bouche en « O » et ses yeux qui rivalisaient avec des soucoupes. Un _shinobi, _il était un shinobi !

-Mais c'est trop cool ça !S'exclama Naruto, faisant sursauter la blonde qui avait déjà la main tendu vers sa boisson.

Naruto avait toujours sentit qu'il était… _différent_ des autres. Pas parce que personne ne l'aimait, mais à cause de ces capacités bizarres qu'il avait toujours eu en lui. Il regarda sa main. A l'endroit où il aurait dû y avoir une plaie sanginolante où la lame de l'autre fils de flûte l'avait coupé, il n'y avait déjà plus rien. Sa peau était lisse, il n'y avait même pas de cicatrices pour prouver l'existence de l'ancienne coupure. Et ça avait toujours été ainsi. Naruto guérissait beaucoup trop vite pour que ça soit considéré comme normal, sa vitesse de cicatrisation tenait plus du miracle. Il était hyperactif aussi. Impossible pour lui de rester en place trop longtemps. Toujours attentif à tout, plus rapide que les autres, les sens aiguisés comme des rasoirs... Comme un combattant né. Il déglutit. Maintenant qu'il y pensait, toutes les pièces du puzzle se mettaient en place.

Voyant que le gamin bruyant était plongé dans ses pensées, la directrice en profita pour faire le point. Le gaki était au courant pour ses parents, ce qui n'était absolument pas prévu. A leur mort, le bébé avait été caché dans un orphelinat reclus, lui permettant ainsi un anonymat sécuritaire. Mais il y avait un petit hic qu'ils auraient dû anticiper : Le gamin était intenable, _évidemment_. Chose normal pour un enfant shinobi. Surtout le fils de quelqu'un d'aussi puissant que Minato, et dernier héritier en vie des Uzumaki. Le fait qu'il était devenu délinquant aussi vite aurait été à prévoir. Ils avaient été si stupides de penser une seule seconde qu'ils pourraient le tenir à l'écart de cette vie ! Evidemment à son énième renvoi il n'était plus envisageable de laisser le petit seul avec ces Sœurs incompétentes. Il pouvait très mal tourner avec ses capacités extraordinaires et sans encadrement approprié. Konoha lui avait donc ouvert ses portes, sa place légitime réservée depuis sa naissance l'attendait. Elle attarda son regard sur les fines cicatrices qui rayaient les jolies joues rosées du gamin, toujours en profonde réflexion. La directrice soupira de nouveau. Elle refusait de lui en apprendre davantage sur ses origines. Elle ne voulait pas que sa vie soit influencée par les décisions de ses parents… Par son père. Non. Lui non plus ne l'aurait pas voulu d'ailleurs. Elle attendrait qu'il soit prêt pour lui dire qui était réellement Minato Namikaze. Elle lança un bref regard sur la dernière photo accroché sur le mur à sa droite. Celle qui montrait un jeune homme blond, aux yeux bleus en amandes, souriant avec gentillesse. Non, le gamin n'était pas encore prêt pour toutes les responsabilités qu'il devra prendre à la fin de ses études.

- Vous m'avez fait mander Tsunade-sama ?

Naruto sursauta et porta une main à son cœur. Il venait de frôler la crise cardiaque ! Il se retourna vivement et fit un bond en arrière. Il y avait quelqu'un juste derrière lui ! _Impossible,_ se dit Naruto, _je ne l'ai même pas entendu entrer !_

- Ah, Kimimaro tu es là, lança l'Hokage avec désinvolture, pas du tout surprise par l'apparition soudaine de l'homme aux cheveux blancs.

- Naruto, je te présente Kimimaro. Il est l'un des trois Chargés de Discipline dont je t'ai parlé tout à l'heure. Les deux autres se nomment Pain et Kyubi, mais tu ne devrais pas avoir à les voir. Sauf si tu ne suis pas les règles, mais bien sûr ce ne sera pas le cas, n'est-ce pas ?

Elle lui sourit férocement. Naruto déglutit. Se retrouver dans les ennuis avait l'air carrément terrifiant ici, alors Naruto n'en voulait surtout pas ! Ainsi il s'empressa de faire un signe négatif de la tête. Si ce type était apparu derrière lui sans qu'il ne détecte sa présence, il ne voulait surtout pas l'avoir comme adversaire.

-Parfait. Kimimaro tu peux escorter Naruto à sa chambre. Personnellement j'ai une amie qui m'attend.

Avec un gloussement elle reprit la bouteille de Saké délaissée et la porta à ses lèvres sans plus tarder.

-Naruto Uzumaki, dit le nouvel arrivant avec une voix neutre, suis-moi je te pris.

Notre blondinet acquiesça et s'inclina avant de quitter le bureau de l'Hokage.

- Nous sommes dans l'aile ouest du bâtiment, c'est un endroit réservé aux professeurs et à l'Hokage donc tu n'auras pas besoin d'y revenir sauf si tu y es convoqué. Les bâtiments sud sont réservés aux cours. Au nord se trouvent les terrains d'entraînements et la cantine. Les dortoirs, eux, sont situés à l'ouest.

(nda :Désolée mais je préfère prévenir que je n'ai pas du tout le sens de l'orientation, donc si à l'avenir je me trompe dans les points cardinaux ou les lieux énoncés ici je m'en excuse, faudra pas trop y faire attention).

Naruto hocha la tête machinalement. Comme s'il allait retenir quelque chose! Ha! Mais ce n'était pas la peine d'ennuyer le shinobi qui marchait devant lui avec une demande d'explications. Après tout il avait eu la gentillesse de lui faire un rapide topo des endroits stratégiques… pas comme l'autre brun qui avait failli le laisser se débrouiller seul pour trouver les bureaux administratifs. Il était peut-être canon mais c'était pas la gentillesse qui l'étouffait celui-là! Naruto secoua la tête. _Mais pourquoi je pense à ce teme moi ? Cet endroit te rend maboul mon pote ! Va falloir qu'on se surveille toi et moi !…_ Naruto pouffa de sa propre schizophrénie et secoua la tête pour se sortir un certain brun aux yeux hypnotiques de la tête. Il se mit à observer le dénommé Kimimaro qui se trouvait devant lui avec plus d'attention. Il avait les cheveux blancs, ce qui n'était pas banal. Il avait des yeux verts surmontés d'un trait de crayon rouge ainsi que deux points rouges au-dessus des sourcils. Le tout agrémenté d'une taille fine et d'un dos musclé à ce que Naruto pouvait voir. Il était habillé tout en blanc et avait un insigne accroché à son bras indiquant « C.D » _Abréviation de Chargé de Discipline je suppose mon cher Watson !_ Naruto ne lui donnait pas plus de 22ans. _Bon, au moins je n'aurai pas de mal à repérer les deux autres s'ils portent le même insigne,_ se dit Naruto avec soulagement. _Mais quand même… est-ce que l'école recrute sur des critères de beauté, ou c'est moi qui suis vraiment en manque? Ils sont tous canons dans c'bled! _C'est à ce moment précis que le Chargé décida de se retourner, le faisant sursauter et détourner des yeux avec culpabilité.

-Naruto Uzumaki.

L'intéressé leva des yeux interrogateurs vers son interlocuteur et lui fit un sourire pour l'inviter à continuer.

- Je voulais te prévenir que seuls certains élèves sont au courant qu'un nouveau arrivera demain. J'allais te dire qu'ainsi tu pourras peut-être passer inaperçu mais…

Kimimaro laissa ses yeux dérivés sur le corps appétissant et le joli minois en face de lui qui lui souriait avec naïveté, et soupira.

-Mais c'est certainement impossible.

Naruto cligna des yeux. Pourquoi attirerait-il l'attention sur lui? Vu la taille de Konoha il devait bien y avoir au moins deux milles élèves, impossible qu'ils se connaissent tous ! Donc il n'y avait pas de raison qu'il ne passe pas incognito ! A moins qu'il soit le seul blond aux yeux bleus ? C'est vrai qu'au Japon ce n'était pas très courant …

- En tant que Chargé de Discipline je préfère te prévenir : il y a moins de femmes que d'hommes dans cet établissement, alors forcément beaucoup de la gente masculine ont, disons…changer de camps.

_Changer de camps ? _Se demanda Naruto, _ils ont viré féministes ?_

- Et avec ton physique tu auras beaucoup de succès, évidemment.

Naruto gonfla ses joues. Du succès auprès des féministes ? Parce qu'il avait un physique assez efféminé c'est ça ? Il savait qu'il était androgyne, merci bien ! Ca le complexait déjà bien assez pas, besoin de remuer le couteau dans la plaie!

- Alors je te préviens, avant que je ne sois obligé d'intervenir plus tard pour te sauver d'intentions pas très catholiques, que les hommes d'ici sont dangereux.

_Pourquoi il me parle de catholiques?_ _Les yakuzas sont des chrétiens maintenant ?_ Naruto était complètement perdu, ce type était un peu bizarre…

-Ils sont habitués à avoir tout ce qu'ils veulent, tout de suite. Sans se soucier des conséquences ou de l'avis d'autrui. Alors prends garde à toi.

Sur ce, Kimimaro se retourna et reprit sa marche vers les dortoirs, ravi de sa bonne action pour protéger ce blondinet au joli sourire.

_Je rêve ou ce gars vient de me traiter de faible !_ Fulmina intérieurement Naruto _« les gars d'ici sont dangereux, ils ont tout ce qu'ils veulent » blablabla ! S'ils veulent se battre avec moi qu'ils essayent ! S'ils croient qu'ils peuvent vaincre Naruto Uzumaki l'Invincible ils se mettent le coude dans l'œil jusqu'aux doigts! …euuh…_

Naruto croisa les bras brutalement et se renfrogna. Kimimaro prit ce geste pour de la fatigue et accéléra le pas. Après avoir fait plusieurs détours il s'arrêta devant une porte verte.

-Voilà, nous sommes arrivés, chambre 404. Bon courage pour demain.

-Ha oui ! Merci pour tout Kimimaro-san !

Naruto lui sourit pour lui montrer sa gratitude. Il était peut-être étrange comme garçon mais il était plutôt pas mal et il l'avait aidé. Alors même s'il avait l'air de le prendre pour un faible et un crétin il ne resterait pas ingrat ! Les yeux du C.D restèrent accrochés sur l'adolescent. Il lui sourit suavement en retour et se pencha vers Naruto, les lèvres à quelques millimètres de ses oreilles.

- Non, merci à toi _Na-ru-to_. J'espère te revoir bientôt, chuchota-t-il avant de poser un léger baisé sur l'oreille écarlate.

Il se releva et tourna les talons pour commencer son inspection nocturne, le coin des lèvres frémissant.

Naruto, pétrifié et rouge écrevisse regarda le dos du Chargé s'éloigner avec stupéfaction. Ce type ne venait pas de lui embrasser l'oreille, n'est-ce pas ? _Non, non, absolument pas Naruto ! Ça doit être un étranger, il voulait te faire la bise mais il a loupé ta joue, voilà tout ! Haha !_ Le blond se secoua et prit une grosse inspiration. Il se retourna et posa la main sur la poignée glacée. L'Hokage lui avait dit qu'il partagerait une chambre avec quelqu'un du même âge que lui. Il espérait que le gars soit sympa et qu'ils puissent devenir amis. Son premier ami peut-être…

Rassemblant son courage, il tourna la poignée et ouvrit la porte en grand.

* * *

><p><strong>XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX<strong>

**Avant de me faire tuer je tiens à préciser que NON, Naruto n'aura personne d'autre à part Sasuke ! C'est juste que je trouve ça marrant qu'il se fasse dragué de partout sans s'en rendre compte ! Haha ! Mais il ne sera jamais « infidèle » rassurez-vous ! **

***-sama= une forme de politesse pour quelqu'un de très haut placé.**

**Bon ! Alors des idées ?**

**Qui sera le colocataire de Naruto ?**

**Pourquoi Tsunade a-t-elle refusé de donner la véritable identité de Minato à Naruto ?**

**Va-t-il se faire attaquer par des « féministes » fans de cosplay? (si après ça il ne comprend toujours pas… :P)**

* * *

><p><strong>! Lime dans le chapitre suivant !<strong>

**(Pour me faire pardonner de ce chapitre pas franchement trépidant)**

* * *

><p><strong>LOVE YOU ALL BITCHES!<strong>

**Ayase.**


	4. Je suis mal barré,1e partie

**Merci pour votre attente, voici enfin la suite ! Je posterai plus souvent maintenant pour me faire pardonner… **

**Pas la peine de me sauter dessus, je sais ce chapitre est ridiculeusement petit mais que voulez-vous, JE SUIS UNE SADIQUE !MWHAHAHAHA**

**Mais pas d'inquiétude j'ai déjà écris la suite, je ne pousserai pas le visse jusque là…xD**

**Titre : **Ma vie, mes emmerdes!

**Chapitre : **Je suis mal barré…(1e partie)

**Couple : **SasukeXNaruto

**Rating: **T pour le moment mais LIME ICI (et lemon vers le dixième chapitre. Je changerai de rating à ce moment-là)

**Disclaimer** : Naruto n'appartient pas à moi... pas faute d'avoir essayé.

**Résumé **: Naruto est un "simple" orphelin...jusqu'à ses 17ans où sa vie bascule: le mystérieux pensionnat de Konoha le recrute. Ce qu'il ne sait pas encore c'est que Konoha est un établissement rempli de yakuzas...et de pervers! Dont UN en particulier...SasuNaru

Je n'ai pas de bêta alors je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes, pas très nombreuse j'ose espérer…

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 4 : Je suis mal barré…(1e partie)<strong>

_Il se retourna et posa la main sur la poignée glacée. L'Hokage lui avait dit qu'il partagerait une chambre avec quelqu'un du même âge que lui. Il espérait que le gars soit sympa et qu'ils puissent devenir amis. Son premier ami peut-être… _

_Rassemblant son courage, il tourna la poignée et ouvrit la porte en grand…_

Naruto ferma les yeux, inspira et plaqua un grand sourire sur son visage poupin. La première impression était toujours la plus importante et il voulait vraiment s'entendre avec son nouveau colocataire. Alors il devait être sympathique, avenant et poli ! Toujours la main sur la poigné et les yeux clos pour se donner du courage il lâcha (en espérant très fort que son coloc' soit dans la chambre et qu'il ne parle pas dans le vide comme un débile) :

- Konbanha * ! Naruto Uzumaki est dans la place ! Yurushukune* !

_Voilà, parfait_. Se dit le blond, _salutations discrètes et humbles. Il va forcément apprécier_ ! Toujours souriant, il ouvrit les yeux. Il était anxieux, mais aussi un peu excité puisque c'était la première fois qu'il vivrait avec quelqu'un. A l'orphelinat, les chambres étaient individuelles. De plus, généralement tout le monde le fuyait alors il n'avait jamais vécu en colocation avec qui que ce soit.

Il espérait juste ne pas tomber sur un dangereux adolescent yakuza, psychopathe à ses heures perdues. Il ne voulait vraiment pas d'un 'ami' qui aurait comme hobby de tester combien de personnes on peut éviscérer au maximum dans une journée et qui faisait une collection de doigts coupés qu'il garderait tendrement dans un joli coffret rose sous son oreiller. Il tenait à sa santé mentale et il voulait dormir la nuit, merci bien ! Cependant, son sourire se figea lorsqu'il vit la personne qui se tenait devant lui. Ou plutôt lorsqu'il reconnut la coupe de cheveux assez… particulière. C'est à ce moment précis que son sourire se fana complètement.

-Toujours pas appris la signification du mot « silence » à ce que je vois, dobe.

Naruto pâlit. Non. Non ce n'était pas _possible _!

Là dans toute sa « splendeur » se tenait le mec plus arrogant que Naruto n'ait jamais rencontré. Ou plutôt qu'il avait eu le _malheur_ de rencontrer plus tôt dans la journée. Nonchalamment allongé sur son lit, main gauche sous la tête et la main droite tenant un livre posé sur des abdos fermes et b… _NAON ! Naruto, on ne s'égare pas !_ se morigéna-t-il en rougissant. Le brun, impassible, n'avait même pas levé les yeux à l'arrivée bruyante du blond. Naruto nota (légèrement impressionné bien qu'il ne l'avouera jamais), que le livre en question semblait être écrit dans une langue étrangère. _Tsk. Comment il se la pète,_ pensa le blond avec agacement.

- Pourquoi t'es là teme ? Vire de ma chambre fissa ! Geignit le blond en tapant du pied.

Il se fichait d'avoir l'air d'un gamin capricieux piquant une crise. Ce mec commençait vraiment à le faire chier à s'immiscer dans sa vie et dans ses pensées en foutant un bordel pas possible ! Ils se connaissaient depuis à peine quelques heures, alors _non_ quoi! Non, non et _non_!

Le brun soupira avec lassitude. Toute son attitude hurlait: "Il y avait des jours comme ça où on se demande pourquoi on s'est levé quand on sait qu'on va passer une journée pourrie…"

- _Ta _chambre ? Désolé uzuratonkachi mais je ne crois pas non…

Il ferma son livre d'un geste sec et se redressa lestement. Le regard pénétrant qu'il braqua sur Naruto stoppa toute insulte de la bouche de ce dernier.

-Ici tu es _chez moi, _dobe. Et je n'apprécie pas que des petites barbies blondes hyperactives se tapent l'incruste en beuglant. Et cela sans y être invité en plus.

Naruto se figea, ses neurones se connectèrent et…

-T'es mon coloc' ? Celui du même âge que moi dont m'a parlé Tsunade-baba ?

Le brun haussa un sourcil avec dédain.

-Et c'est maintenant que tu captes, usuratonkachi ? T'es mentalement défaillant ou quoi ?

-_Quoi ?_ J'suis pas un usuratonkachi, connard ! Et si y'a une défaillance quelque part c'est dans ta tête de cul de poule !

Naruto était fier de sa métaphore, au combien réaliste pensait-il, quand on regardait les cheveux dressés du brun (seul Kami-sama sait comment) à l'arrière de son crâne.

Ledit cul de poule rétrécit ses yeux ténébreux en deux fentes irritées. Naruto sentit un frisson lui parcourir l'échine. Le regard de ce type était terrifiant! Le reste de son visage était inexpressif néanmoins. Au maximum il lui arrivait de froncer les sourcils ou de prendre un air moqueur, pour le peu que Naruto avait vu. Mais aucune émotion « profonde » ne se voyait derrière ce masque de glace. En plus de cela son ton était distant et froid, mais d'une intonation rauque et profonde. Envoutante. Le peu de mots qui sortaient de sa bouche déstabilisaient Naruto et sa libido. Mais tout cela n'était rien en comparaison des yeux qui le fixaient. Tout ce qui ne se montrait pas sur son visage pâle se lisait dans son regard. Naruto était happé dans un tourbillon d'émotions contradictoires rien qu'en le regardant.

Il ne savait même pas quelles étaient ces sensations et pour tout vous dire, ça l'énervait au plus haut point !

- Ecoute-moi très attentivement dobe, siffla le brun furieux. Ne m'appelle pas « teme » ou « cul de poule » si tu tiens à la vie. Mon nom est Sasuke Uchiha et je suis le second héritier de la Famille Uchiha, le clan le plus puissant de Konoha. C'est regrettable que l'on m'ait placé avec un crétin comme toi, mais je n'ai pas le choix. Maintenant, tu vas arrêter d'être aussi bruyant et de me faire chier, c'est clair ?

Naruto grogna.

-Non mais tu te prends pour qui, abruti ? J'en ai rien à foutre de quel clan tu viens ! Et je…, commença Naruto avant de soupirer en voyant que l'autre ne l'écoutait pas vraiment. Oh et puis laisse tomber, les mecs qui se la jouent comme toi, ça m'énerve.

Naruto se détourna de son nouveau colocataire hautain en le maudissant intérieurement d'être aussi beau mais d'avoir un caractère de merde et commença à examiner la chambre.

Il y avait deux lits simples placés à chaque extrémité de la pièce avec une table de chevet, un bureau et une armoire pour chacun des deux occupants. La chambre était plutôt cosy: ni trop petite, ni particulièrement grande, elle restait chaleureuse et confortable. Naruto sourit avec une bonne humeur retrouvée : il y avait même une salle de bain à sa gauche ! Naruto y entra. Une seule baignoire et des cabinets. Il fit la grimace.

-Merde, ça veut dire qu'il va falloir se battre pour se laver…

-Pas la peine usuratonkachi. Il y a des douches communes au fond du couloir.

Sasuke était entré dans la salle de bain et s'y lava les mains sans un regard pour le blond. Néanmoins, quand une idée intéressante se fraya un chemin dans son esprit pervers il releva la tête et reluqua Naruto de la tête aux pieds. Il pouvait parfaitement l'imaginer, torse nu, se baladant avec juste une serviette autour de sa taille fine et le corps encore mouillé par sa toilette. De fines gouttes se frayant un chemin sur la peau chaude et halée pour aller plus bas, toujours -irrémédiablement- plus _bas_… Un sourire espiègle se dessina sur son visage … Les gars qui seraient là pour prendre leurs douches auront droit à un spectacle très appétissant… Sasuke se fit la note mentale de toujours se laver en même temps que la pille électrique blonde. Il était chiant, mais bandant. Peut-être que si Sasuke arrivait à le bâillonner suffisamment longtemps pour lui faire des choses innommables... _Hmmm cette colocation n'était peut-être pas si mal somme toute_, se dit le brun.

Naruto, cette fois, avait aperçu le sourire lubrique sur le visage de l'Uchiua. Il se recula, choqué.

-Tu sais sourire? Impossible… t'es malade ? Tu vas mourir ?

Sasuke leva les yeux au ciel. Le blond était sexy mais franchement pas une lumière…

Lentement, il se rapprocha, leurs yeux se rencontrèrent et s'accrochèrent. Tout doucement, Sasuke leva sa main et l'approcha du visage d'un Naruto figé, incapable de bouger sous l'intensité du regard sombre. Plus Sasuke se rapprochait et plus Naruto avait l'impression de discerner un éclat rouge dans ses pupilles. Magnifique.

Mais Naruto n'était pas le seul à se rendre compte de la beauté de son vis-à-vis.

_Fascinant. _

Sasuke fit tendrement glissé ses doigts sur la peau tannée. Il sentit une chaleur vive émanée de Naruto : le garçon rougissait du cou à la racine des cheveux.

_Adorable._

Naruto frissonna au contact subtil des doigts glacés qui parcourraient sa peau avec sensualité. Son cœur s'accéléra et sa respiration se fit hachée lorsque Sasuke atteignit ses lèvres et y appliqua caresses et douces pressions.

- Q-qu'est-ce qui te prend, teme ?

Sasuke remonta son regard des lèvres appétissantes qui le suppliaient d'être malmenées vers les yeux écarquillés et légèrement dilatés du petit renard tremblant en face de lui. Ce petit air de vierge effarouchée était si excitant …Sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, Sasuke se lécha les lèvres comme un prédateur ayant ferré sa proie et se préparant à l'avaler d'une seule bouchée. Les yeux de Naruto eurent tout juste le temps de s'agrandir un peu plus avant que Sasuke ne s'empare de sa taille en un mouvement impérieux. Naruto poussa un petit couinement outragé avant de se retrouver prisonnier contre un torse chaud et dur. Deux bras l'entouraient avec force, l'empêchant de se dégager de l'étreinte dominante. Il sentit un souffle chaud et moite se balader dans ses cheveux avant de venir se nicher dans son cou. Là, il sentit le bout du nez de son geôlier faire des cercles avant de se nicher sous son oreille, près de ses cheveux. Naruto pouvait _sentir _l'autre inspirer son odeur contre sa peau sensible. Le corps du blond se mit à frissonner violemment face à ces sensations nouvelles. Il sentait sa peau chauffer, son souffle s'accélérer et surtout, _surtout_ il savait qu'une certaine partie de son anatomie commençait à se réveiller. Et **ça** ce n'était pas bon. Du tout.

La bouche taquine quitta le cou où elle avait élue domicile et vint se poser sur l'oreille du blond, soufflant doucement. Les genoux de Naruto faillirent le lâcher. Les violents frissons qui lui parcoururent le dos lui auraient presque fait mal s'ils n'étaient pas aussi délicieux.

-Hn…finalement on va peut-être s'amuser toi et moi… Qu'est-ce que t'en dis dobe?

Naruto sentit une langue mutine lui caresser le lobe avant que ce dernier ne soit aspiré sans pitié par deux bouts de chairs humides et sucé avec avidité. Les mains de Sasuke, préalablement sagement posées dans ses cheveux se dirigèrent vers le bas, caressant tout le corps du bond sur leur passage. Elles vinrent se poser sur les fesses de Naruto qu'elles s'empressèrent de malaxer avec application.

-_Bordel_, pensa Naruto alors qu'un premier gémissement traitre sortait de sa bouche, _je suis mal barré…_

…_.Mais quand même. Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont tous avec mes oreilles ?_ Songea le blond avec un léger agacement.

* * *

><p><em>*Konbanha= bonsoir, utilisé poliment le soir.<em>

_* Yurushukune = ravi de faire votre connaissance (poli)_

_*Kitsune=renard._

* * *

><p><strong>Hmmm… je me demande ce qu'il va se passer ensuite… pas vous ? *s'essuie la bave au coin de la bouche *<strong>

**Vous l'aurez très prochainement ! (sauf problèmes majeurs incluant la fin du monde- qu'on n'espère pas, merci- ou l'apparition soudaine et inespérée de la saison 5 de True Blood ou de la saison 2 de Skip Beat^^ comment ça impossible ? Bande de pessimistes !) .**

**Merci encore pour votre lecture et votre fidélité pour les ancien(nne)s ! J'espère que ce chapitre (court) vous a plu…? **

**Jaa ne ! **

**Ayase.**


	5. Je suis mal barré,2e partie

**64 REVIEWS ! C'est juste…WOW ! Merci infiniment ! Et moi qui avait mis ça pour rigoler … puisque ça a l'air de marcher je vais continuer ! xD**

**Enfin la suite ! Désolée pour l'attente ! J'espère que ça vous plaira…**

**Et je voulais encore remercier ceux qui m'ont donné leurs avis, ça fait toujours plaisir et c'est extrêmement motivant! Arigato Gozaimasu ! \(*^o^*)/**

**Titre : **Ma vie, mes emmerdes!

**Chapitre 5: **Je suis mal barré…(IIe partie)

**Couple : **SasukeXNaruto (YAOI donc homophobes s'abstenir)

**Rating et Warning : **T pour le moment mais LIME ICI (et lemon vers le dixième chapitre. Je changerai le rating en M à ce moment-là)

**Disclaimer** : Naruto n'appartient pas à moi... pas faute d'avoir essayé.

**Résumé **: Naruto est un "simple" orphelin...jusqu'à ses 17ans où sa vie bascule: le mystérieux pensionnat de Konoha le recrute. Ce qu'il ne sait pas encore c'est que Konoha est un établissement rempli de yakuzas...et de pervers! Dont UN en particulier...SasuNaru

* * *

><p>Ce message n'est pas seulement pour moi mais pour <strong>tous les auteurs<strong> que vous lisez...(désolée si vous me trouvez lourde :S)

Je me suis rendu compte que beaucoup de gens venaient lire les fics mais que peu seulement laissaient des reviews. Ca parait bête mais c'est la principale source de motivation d'un écrivain: Savoir que son écrit est apprécié, connaître les impressions etc. Alors svp ça prend 1minute, écrivez même seulement deux mots mais encouragez les auteurs! Surtout sur ce genre de site où les auteurs ne sont pas forcément confiants avec ce qu'ils mettent en ligne... Merci d'avance et bonne lecture :)

* * *

><p><strong>UN ENOOORME MERCI À :<strong>

Lord La Folle, Ethrenne(je me fiche complètement que ta review soit courte, merci mille fois d'avoir pris le temps d'en laisser une !:D), Tahitian Shaman, Chanlight, LOVEMANGA AND DRARRY, belladu57, kira (et suite^^)merci pour tes compliments et tes reviews !, YuuriRei( sensei ? Tu sais que tu as fait enfler mes chevilles ?^^Merci pour tes compliments et ne t'inquiètes pas Naruto à le temps de se sentir perdu avant de « tomber dans les bras » de Sas' ) , JUJU8D(Distrayant ? C'est la première fois qu'on me dit ça !^^J'aime bien l'idée de distraire les gens :P alors j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira aussi ^^(P.S : quand tu dis « le mec » c'est que tu es un homme ? Si c'est le cas Bienvenue à Toi oh Espèce en voix de Disparition !^^) , Elladora Artemis Malfoy, loveless-972, lily-fruit(merciiii :D j'espère que ce chapitre de plaira aussi alors !), deadman(Ah oui j'ai vu ! Ca y est j'ai changé mais merci de me l'avoir fait remarquer, ça la foutait mal quand même…xD), Choupsy, Loloppop, Komurin(cher robot qui passait par là, dans TOUTES mes fins de chapitres on reste sur la fin ! C'est mon côté sadique qui ressort ! xD), miliee7, K-chan(Ah ! Une autre fan de True Blood ! :D merci pour ta review et j'espère ne pas trop t'avoir fait attendre^^) , Paf le chien(qui m'a fait mourir de rire avec ses croquettes! Merci d'avoir décider de commenter finalement et de m'avoir raconter ta vie, j'ai adoré ! xD ) et Haru-chwan **!**

*Je viens de répondre aux reviews anonymes mais pas de jalousie je vous pris, je vais de ce pas répondre à ceux qui ont un compte ) *

_Au fait ! J'ai toujours oublié de le préciser mais quand des phrases entières sont en italiques ce sont les pensées des protagonistes…_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 4 : Je suis mal baré… (IIe partie)<strong>

Lentement il se rapprocha, leurs yeux se rencontrèrent et restèrent immédiatement accrochés. Tout doucement Sasuke leva sa main et l'approcha du visage d'un Naruto figé, incapable de bouger sous l'intensité du regard sombre. Plus Sasuke se rapprochait et plus Naruto avait l'impression de discerner un éclat rouge dans ses pupilles. Magnifique.

_Fascinant. _

Sasuke fit tendrement glissé ses doigts sur la peau tannée. Il sentit une chaleur vive émanée de Naruto : le garçon rougissait du cou à la racine des cheveux. _Adorable._

Naruto frissonna au contact subtil des doigts glacés qui parcourraient sa peau avec sensualité. Son cœur s'accéléra et sa respiration se fit hachée lorsque Sasuke atteignit ses lèvres et y appliqua caresses et douces pressions.

- Q-qu'est-ce que tu fais, teme ?

Sasuke remonta son regard rester accroché aux lèvres pleines qui le suppliaient d'être malmenées vers les yeux écarquillés et légèrement dilatés du petit renard tremblant en face de lui. Ce petit air de vierge effarouchée était si excitant …Sans pouvoir s'en empêcher il se lécha les lèvres comme un prédateur ayant ferrer sa proie et se préparant à l'avaler d'une seule bouchée. Le regard de Naruto eu tout juste le temps de s'agrandir un peu plus avant que Sasuke ne s'empare brutalement de sa taille. Ce dernier eut à peine le temps de pousser un petit couinement outragé avant de se retrouver prisonnier contre un torse chaud et dur. Deux bras serrés autour de lui avec force, l'empêchant de se dégager de l'étreinte dominante. Il sentit un souffle chaud et moite se balader dans ses cheveux avant de venir se nicher dans son cou. Là il senti le bout du nez de son geôlier faire des cercles avant de se nicher sous son oreille, près de ses cheveux. Naruto pouvait _sentir _l'autre inspirer son odeur contre sa peau sensible. Le corps du blond se mit à frissonner violemment face à ces sensations nouvelles. Il sentait sa peau surchauffer, son souffle s'accélérer et surtout, _surtout_ il savait qu'une certaine partie de son anatomie commençait à se réveiller. Et **ça** ce n'était pas bon. Du tout. Il allait bientôt mourir d'une crise cardiaque pour trop plein d'émotion, un peu de pitié tout de même !

La bouche taquine quitta le cou où elle avait élue domicile et vint se poser sur l'oreille du blond, soufflant doucement dedans. Les genoux de Naruto faillirent le lâcher. Et les violents frissons qui lui parcoururent le dos lui auraient presque fait mal s'ils n'étaient pas aussi délicieux.

-Hmm…je me disais juste qu'on pouvait s'amuser un peu toi et moi… Qu'est-ce que t'en dis bébé kitsune?

Sur ce Naruto sentit une langue mutine lui caresser le lobe avant que ce dernier ne soit aspiré sans pitié par deux bouts de chairs humides et sucé avec avidité. Les mains de Sasuke, préalablement sagement posées dans ses cheveux se dirigèrent vers le bas, caressant tout le corps du bond sur leur passage. Elles vinrent se poser sur les fesses de Naruto qu'elles s'empressèrent de malaxer avec application.

-_Bordel_, pensa Naruto alors qu'un premier gémissement traitre sortait de sa bouche, _je suis mal barré…_

…_.Mais quand même. Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont tous avec mes oreilles ?_ Songea le blond avec un léger agacement.

Un sourire libidineux aux lèvres, Sasuke se réjouit intérieurement des gémissements que poussait la masse flageolante dans ses bras. Il se recula un petit peu pour observer le blondinet en face de lui, les mains toujours agrippées aux délicieuses fesses rebondies. Ce qu'il vit le fit durcir encore plus et son cœur rata un battement. Le blond avait le visage rouge, les lèvres entrouvertes d'où s'échappaient des gémissements d'une voix digne des plus grandes stars de porno et les yeux mi-clos et légèrement dilatés sous l'effet que ses caresses lui avaient prodigué.

-Hmm bébé si tu continues comme ça je vais te prendre contre ce mur tu sais…

Sa voix était basse et sexy, il avait murmuré ces mots à l'oreille du blond d'une voix rauque et hachée, comme s'il avait couru un marathon. Naruto sentit ses jambes flageolées et son bas ventre lui envoya des pics de plaisir qui le firent gémir un peu plus profondément.

Sasuke faillit jouir en entendant ce son délicieux et décida qu'il voulait l'entendre encore. Plus fort. Il rapprocha son corps afin de le coller contre celui de Naruto. La respiration de ce dernier se bloqua lorsqu'il sentit la jambe du plus grand venir lui écarter les cuisses afin de s'y glisser et pouvoir frotter leurs érections au travers de leurs pantalons.

Pantelant, les fesses presque douloureuses sous la forte pression des mains dominatrices qui les poussaient vers l'avant, Naruto ne pût résister à l'envi de bouger légèrement ses hanches. Juste pour pouvoir sentir ce sexe si dur frotter contre le sien, un peu plus fort…juste un peu…hmmm c'était juste tellement bon…

-Et bien et bien, on se dévergonde bébé ? Susurra un Sasuke aux anges que le kitsune répondait (extrêmement) positivement à ses avances. Il se révélait par ailleurs très...enthousiaste. Et surtout diablement sexy. Jamais un homme ne lui avait fait autant d'effet, il avait l'impression qu'il allait perdre la raison s'ils continuaient ainsi. Après qu'un énième gémissement échappa de son prisonnier, Sasuke n'y tint plus et lâcha une des fesses de Naruto pour venir poser sa main sur la joue brulante, lui relevant la tête.

Perdu dans toutes les nouvelles sensations qu'il ressentait Naruto prit du temps à rassembler ses idées et à se rendre compte des attentions de l'autre. Ses yeux s'agrandirent et son cœur déjà bien malmené se figea dans sa poitrine lorsqu'il se rendit compte que leurs visages étaient proches… vraiment très, très proches.

Sasuke étira un sourire qui ne présageait rien de bon avant de fondre sur les lèvres purpurines avec avidité. Il joua avec la lèvre inférieure de Naruto, s'amusant à la suçoter et la mordiller. Ce qui faisait pratiquement ronronner Naruto de plaisir. Sasuke sourit contre la bouche et donna tout d'un coup un violent coup de hanche contre le corps tremblant et incandescent du plus petit. Naruto ouvrit la bouche pour crier sous la décharge de plaisir que la friction avait créé sur son sexe tendu à l'extrême et Sasuke en profita pour faufiler sa langue dans la bouche vermeille de son vis à vis. Les jambes de Naruto le lâchèrent lorsque leurs langues se rencontrèrent et que Sasuke se mit à explorer sa bouche avec application, apposant sa marque et dominant l'échange. C'était tout bonnement fabuleux.

Après s'être fait sensuellement malmené par le plus grand, Naruto fit la timide tentative de venir frotter sa langue contre le muscle chaud qui s'était approprié sa bouche. Il entendit et _sentit _Sasuke grogner avant qu'il ne l'entraine dans une bataille vieille comme le monde. Leurs langues s'entremêlaient chaudement et avec une passion fiévreuse toute nouvelle pour le blond qui sentait la jouissance montée de plus en plus en lui, à en devenir insupportable. Jamais il n'avait ressenti quelque chose d'aussi fort. Jamais il n'avait même été touché ainsi. Il ne voulait pas que le baiser cesse, il voulait rester ainsi pour toujours avec ce Sasuke, même si c'était un petit merdeux qui pétait plus haut que son cul. Naruto sentit l'autre se rapprocher encore plus, se frottant avec plus de force contre lui, le dominant de partout. Naruto avait l'impression d'être complètement prisonnier, possédé par cet être qui le mettait au supplice. Il n'arrivait plus à penser à rien, il ne savait même pas ce qu'il faisait, comment il en était arrivé là ! Il savait juste qu'il avait chaud, tellement chaud ! Et ça _montait_, c'était insupportable ! C'était trop ! _Trop !_

Son corps fut parcouru de violents frissons et il sentit la bouche de Sasuke se décoller de la sienne afin de lui laisser la possibilité de crier autant qu'il voulait pendant qu'il se libérait. Et il explosa. En criant…fort.

Lorsqu'il entendit le cri quasi désespéré de son partenaire Sasuke fondit dans le cou de Naruto qu'il mordit pendant que lui aussi se libérait entre plusieurs spasmes de plaisirs.

-Ah Na-ruto bébé…Hmm…

A l'entente de ces paroles de luxure gémies contre son oreille sensible, le blondinet se crispa et se cambra instantanément en finissant de se libérer dans ses pauvres sous-vêtements.

Leurs corps ayant perdus toute force, les deux adolescents glissèrent à terre tout en tentant de calmer leurs respirations frénétiques. Naruto était encore écarlate, son rythme cardiaque toujours saccadé alors qu'il se rendait compte de ce qu'il avait fait. De ce qu'il avait laissé l'autre teme lui faire.

_Merde ! Merde ! MERDE ! PUTAIN DE BORDEL DE MERDE MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE J'AI FAIS ?_

Naruto était en panique. Il repoussa le corps toujours avachi contre le sien et se leva d'un bond, l'expression du visage horrifié. Il avait laissé ce type l'embrasser et le tripoter contre un mur ! Il l'avait laissé se frotter_... _ça contre _son_ ça !alors qu'il le connaissait à peine! Et en plus il…il avait _aimé_? Oh non ! Non, non, non, saloperie d'hormones ! Elles lui avaient fait perdre la tête !

Tremblant, Naruto laissa la colère prendre le pas sur sa raison et il hurla.

- C'ETAIT MON PREMIER BAISER,TEME ! REND-LE MOI!

- Que je te le rende ? C'est impossible, usuratonkachi. Mais si tu continues à pété ta durite et faire autant de bruit je vais te prendre ton_ autre_ première fois.

_Merde… J'aurais dû y aller plus doucement si ce gringalet est vierge, mais il était vraiment trop mignon… En plus c'était son premier baiser, hein ? Hmmm… _Sasuke s'humecta les lèvres, ce gamin le rendait fou de désir. Néanmoins il était un Uchiwa : il se devait de garder son sang froid en toute circonstance, même quand on a envi de prendre un joli puceau contre un mur. _Impassible Uchiwa Attitude Sasuke_, se morigéna-t-il. Le brun mit donc ses mains dans ses poches et s'adossa au mur avec nonchalance, comme si rien ne c'était passé.

-QUOI ? Espèce de pervers ! J'veux changer d'chambre ! Y'a pas moyen que je dorme dans la même pièce qu'un violeur sociopathe ! J'me casse !

Naruto se dirigeait déjà vers la porte d'un pas furibond mais Sasuke lui barra le passage. Un sourire moqueur sur le visage mais le cerveau carburant à cent à l'heure pour trouver un moyen de faire rester le blond. Il ne le laisserait pas lui échapper. Il sourit d'un air moqueur en plantant ses yeux dans ceux de son vis-à-vis.

- Gamin. T'es qu'une poule mouillée.

Naruto gonfla les joues sous l'insulte.

-J't'emmerdes ! J'suis pas une poule mouillée !

-Ah ouais ? Pourtant tu fuis la queue entre les jambes…

(nda :qui a dit jeu de mot ?)

Naruto fulminait. Lui ? Fuir ? Jamais de la vie ! Plutôt mourir que de s'abaisser devant ce type!

Sasuke sourit intérieurement. Quel imbécile, il était si facile à cerner… _Mais bon au moins ça rendait la manipulation plus aisée. _Sasuke lutta pour ne pas montrer sa satisfaction et ainsi gâcher son plan.

- Va te faire voir teme! Je reste !

_Bingo ! _

Le blond se dirigea d'un pas rageur vers son lit et s'y assit brutalement en croisant les bras. _Non mais ! C'est qui la poule mouillée, hein ? C'te blague !_ Toujours prostré, Naruto boudait et Sasuke le regarda un instant avec un amusement vainqueur avant d'aller s'enfermer dans la salle de bain pour prendre une douche….fraiche.

-Tss... Bâtard arrogant. S'croit plus fort que les autres…m'embrasse comme ça et après fait comme si de rien n'était…quel con…il avait l'air habitué en plus… quel salop…playboy…j'le déteste.

Naruto maugréa ainsi pendant de longues minutes, maudissant ce pervers de Sasuke Uchiwa pour lui avoir voler son premier baiser et sa première jouissance avec autre chose que sa propre main. Tout en se fustigeant pour avoir aimé ça…et pour vouloir recommencer.

Soudain son regard s'accrocha sur une pile de vêtements avec un papier posé dessus qui trônaient sur son bureau. Il se leva et inspecta les habits.

Son nouvel uniforme.

Un pantalon noir agrémenté d'une chemise blanche, d'une cravate et d'une veste noires. Il essaya le tout : Le pantalon lui allait à merveille, légèrement moulant et taille basse- _il me fait un cul d'enfer !-_ s'extasia Naruto. La chemise était normale et la cravate était noire et fine, discrète mais classe. La veste était noire aussi avec des boutons blancs et des manches un peu longues… Le tout n'était pas mal du tout et Naruto en était ravi !

Ensuite il saisit le papier resté sur le bureau et le lut. Son nouvel emploi du temps :

**Emploi du temps de Naruto Uzumaki :**

**8h-9h :** Culture générale, Iruka Umino.

**9h-10h :** Combat/Arme, Kakashi Hatake.

**10h-11h** : Sciences, Orochimaru Oto* / Assistant : Yakushi Kabuto.

**11h-12h :** Déjeuné

**12h-13h** : Endurance, Gaï Maito.

**13h-14h** : Economie et Gestion, Sarutobi Asuma.

**15h-16h** : Méditation, Jiraiya Ero*.

**Merci de porter votre uniforme scolaire réglementaire à chacune de ces classes.**

-…Hein ? (Vous noterez la perspicacité de la remarque) C'est quoi ce bordel ? Qu'est-ce que c'est que cet emploi du temps ? Combat ? Endurance ? Méditaion ?..._armes _? Oula, oula, STOP !

Naruto n'était peut être pas un génie mais il savait que les emplois du temps _normaux _contenaient Histoire, Géographie, Japonais, Anglais, Mathématiques et tout ce bazar incompréhensible pour lui. Or ici les seules matières qui semblaient à peu près normales étaient l'Economie/Gestion et les Sciences! Depuis quand « Combat » ou « Méditation » étaient prévus dans un cursus scolaire ?

-Putain où est-ce que j'ai atterri moi ?

C'est à ce moment précis que Sasuke se décida à sortir de la salle de bain. Naruto lui bondit littéralement dessus en agitant le papier devant lui, son précédant malaise complètement oublié au profit de ce nouveau chamboulement.

-C'est quoi ce truc ? J'comprends rien, où sont les matières ordinaires ? Pourquoi y'a Combat, Armes et des conneries dans le genre à la place des Maths et tout ? Hein ?

-Des matières ordinaires? Ca n'existe pas. On n'est pasdans un lycée normalaprès tout.

-Quoi ? Mais attends c'est un truc de fou ! C'est impossible !

Sasuke soupira, le gamin était mignon mais il était braillard et ça le faisait quand même chier. Le bishonen n'avait jamais aimé qu'on lui pose des questions et encore moins quand on était insistant et bouché comme cette demi-portion.

- T'es dans un lycée pour shinobis, baka. Ici on n'en a rien à foutre de l'Histoire et tout le bordel. Faut que t'apprennes à te battre, te défendre. Mais aussi à contrôler tes capacités, ton futur Clan ou encore l'économie du pays si tu es suffisamment puissant, point. C'est pour ça que les seules matières qui soient intellectuelles sont Culture G afin de te faire apprendre un peu de tout, les Sciences qui te servent à concocter des poisons, faire des expériences, suivre l'évolution de la Biologie et des technologies. Et évidemment l'Economie pour l'apprentissage de la gestion de tes futures fonctions. Tu verras bien demain de toute façon. Maintenant fiche-moi la paix.

Sasuke s'éloigna de la source de bruit gênante et tenta de se maîtriser : il ABHORRAIT le bruit mais il n'avait pas le permis de tuer…pas encore.

- La vache…

Naruto était sur le cul. Des combats, du sport… pas de cours ennuyeux faits par des profs assommants où tu te fais chier pendant des heures les fesses vissées sur une chaise… LE PIED! C'était fait pour lui ! Parfait ! Absolument parfait ! L'hyperactif qu'il était pourrait se défouler autant qu'il le voudrait tous les jours !

_C'était donc de ça que Tsunade parlait tout à l'heure ! Ça devait être durant les classes « Combat » que les élèves réglaient leurs différents …_

- Héhé ça va être trooop bien ! Chantonna Naruto en tapant du pied par terre… bruyamment.

Soudain, une veine explosa sur le front de Sasuke qui, après avoir traverser la pièce en deux enjambés, se saisit du blond par le cou et le souleva du sol. Ses yeux lançaient des poignards et Naruto prit peur devant la colère aussi violente que subite de l'Uchiwa.

- Tu arrêtes ça _tout de suite_ dobe, c'est clair ? Maintenant tu vas te calmer et te mettre au pieu, ok ? Et surtout, SURTOUT tu m'emmerdes plus et tu FERMES ta gueule ! Plus un bruit, j'me suis bien fait comprendre ?

Naruto acquiesça et le brun le lâcha. Il se retourna et éteignit les lumières avant de se mettre au lit en ignorant le blond, toujours dans son uniforme qui le regardait avec ahurissement en se massant la gorge.

_Ce mec est complètement barge ! D'abord il m'embrasse et ensuite il m'étrangle ! Mais qu'est-ce qui ne va pas dans sa tête ? _

Enervé, il retira son uniforme en vitesse -dans le noir- et se mit au lit –toujours dans le noir- en bougonnant.

_Espèce de taré_, furent ses dernières pensées avant de s'endormir comme un bienheureux et de rêver d'un certain beau brun lui faisant des choses innommables…mais tellement délicieuses.

Il fallait bien qu'il dorme parce que le lendemain allait être une très longue journée pour lui. Et ça Naruto n'avait même pas idée à quel point!...

* * *

><p>Au milieu de la nuit Sasuke se réveilla en sursaut, le bas ventre en feu. Il avait rêvé de Naruto et lui dans toutes les positions que son cerveau pervers pouvait imaginer. Sasuke soupira. En d'autre circonstance ce genre de rêve l'aurait émoustillé et il se serait simplement glissé dans le lit de son colocataire, le réveillant par des caresses intimes et le prenant une fois qu'il serait près et suffisamment excité. Le jetant le lendemain comme n'importe quelle vide couille qui avait croisé sa route auparavant. Sasuke soupira encore et tourna la tête vers l'autre garçon. Son cœur rata un battement à la vue de la jolie bouille de l'ange qui partageait sa chambre et qui dormait tranquillement, la bouche légèrement entr'ouverte et les cils chatouillant ses adorables petites joues rondes et pouponnes. Le jeter le lendemain ? En serait-il seulement capable ? Sasuke grogna et rejeta ses couvertures pour se lever. Sans bruit (entrainement ninja obligé) il se dirigea vers le lit du blond et s'y assit discrètement. Naruto soupira de contentement (rappelons qu'il fait un rêve assez agréable) et changea de position, découvrant son cou et un peu de son ventre au brun qui le dévorait du regard. Doucement l'Uchiwa leva son bras et se mit à caresser la peau douce et chaude de Naruto de sa main froide. Il ne le savait pas mais à ce moment l'expression de son visage s'adoucit. Sans réussir à s'en empêcher il se baissa et posa un baiser sur le cou offert, puis il descendit lentement et embrassa le ventre découvert. Soufflant pour calmer sa libido qui s'était réveillée il se leva et se dirigea vers la salle de bain pour un peu de travail manuel avant d'aller se recoucher. Un dernier coup d'oeil vers Naruto lui serra le cœur. Ce nouveau lui faisait peur. Lui, Sasuke Uchiwa, héritier de l'Empire Uchiwa et meilleur élève de Konoha se sentait effrayé par l'Uzumaki. Pas à cause de sa puissance, non. A cause des sentiments qu'il faisait naître en lui. Un Uchiwa ne ressentait rien !<p>

Du moins il ne _devrait _pas.

Sasuke soupira une nouvelle fois. Il devait se calmer et relativiser. Ce gamin naïf et bandant lui retournait l'estomac, oui et alors ? Il était Sasuke Uchiwa, nom d'un shinobi ! S'il désirait le bond alors il ferait en sorte que ce dernier soit fou de lui ! Ce que Sasuke veut, il l'obtient toujours. Il le ferait sien, le possèderait corps et âme et une fois qu'il aura posé sa marque indélébile, il avisera de ce qu'il fera de lui. Fort de ses nouvelles décisions il se retourna et s'endormit.

* * *

><p>*Orochimaru Oto= j'ai pris Oto parce que je ne savais plus si Orochimaru avait un nomprénom ? Du coup j'ai pris sa ville.

*Ero= Clin d'œil à Ero-Senin ! xD Ero signifie érotique, pervers. Naruto traite Jiraiya d'ermite pervers (traduit « pas net » en français) dans le manga )

* * *

><p><strong>Voili voilou qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? <strong>

**Sasuke est assez lunatique je vous l'accorde, mais je le trouve plus…intéressant ainsi. On n'arrive pas à le saisir et c'est cette part de déséquilibre qui m'a toujours attiré chez lui xD Mais bon il fallait quand même que je le rende accessible pour ce cher Naruto =3**

**En tout cas j'ai eu vraiment beaucoup de mal à donner des noms aux cours… Et en plus ils ne sont pas terribles ! *se tire une balle en caoutchouc***

**Jaa ne !**

**Ayase.**


	6. Premier cours et nouvelles rencontres

**!AVIS DE RECHERCHE ! **

**JE CHERCHE QUELQU'UN QUI POURRAIT ME FAIRE/DESSINER/MONTER UNE IMAGE SasuNaru POUR CETTE FIC ! Comme ça je la met en tant qu'image référent de « ma vie, mes emmerdes… ! » Il faudrait donc qu'ils soient habillés de façon « normal », pas shinobi ! Et que SASUKE soit le Seme (donc plus grand, avec plus de muscle et de sex appeal) et je vois bien un Naruto KAWAI (plus petit et rougissant, mais OH COMBIEN SEXY ET CHARMANT DU GENRE QU'ON-A-ENVI-DE-CROQUER-TOUT-CRU ! ^^) Je suis prenante pour tous les styles : humoristique, un peu pervers, familiale, etc ! **

**VOILA ALORS SI QUELQU'UN EST INTERESSÉ MERCI DE ME METTRE VOS COORDONNÉES DANS UNE REVIEW ET JE PRENDRAIS CONTACT AVEC VOUS ! :D ou si vous avez une autre solution… **

**Merci d'avance pour vos réponses ! **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 5 : Premier cours et nouvelles rencontres.<strong>

**Merci pour vos reviews et vos encouragements ! J'espère que vous aimerez ce chapitre, c'est le premier cours de Naruto…!**

**Titre : **Ma vie, mes emmerdes!

**Chapitre : **Premier cours et nouvelles rencontres.

**Couple : **SasukeXNaruto (Yaoi donc homophobes s'abstenir)

**Rating et Warning : **T pour le moment (et lemon vers le dixième chapitre. Je changerai le ratin ce moment-là je pense)

**Disclaimer** : Naruto n'appartient pas à moi... pas faute d'avoir essayé. Sinon il aurait déjà les enfants de Sasuke grâce à Kyuubi ! mwhahahaha ! Comment ça c'est pas réaliste ? Pfff bande de pessimistes….

**Résumé **: Naruto est un "simple" orphelin...jusqu'à ses 17ans où sa vie bascule: le mystérieux pensionnat de Konoha le recrute. Ce qu'il ne sait pas encore c'est que Konoha est un établissement rempli de yakuzas...et de pervers! Dont UN en particulier...SasuNaru

Quand des phrases entières sont en italiques ce sont les pensées des protagonistes…

* * *

><p>Merci aux reviews anonymes de: Cheikh Tidiane (ton adresse facebook n'est pas apparue donc impossible de te contacter...:S), Kooly, deadman (pas de problème tu peux me mettre autant de reviews que tu veux! xD), Ondi-yoko, juju (haha contente de savoir que ma fic te plaît dans ce cas :D), JUJU (c'est la même personne? ^^), YuuriRei (ohoho merci pour tous ces compliments! J'espère que tu vas autant aimé ce chapitre que les autres même si Sasuke est un peu moins présent ici, il le sera LAAARGEMENT plus au prochain chap' t'inquiètes ;P ), K-chan ( Hahaha Jiraya, carrément? Je ne suis pas sure que ça fasse plaisir à Sasuke d'être comparé à ce "vieux pervers " comme il me dit, "un Uchiwa est BEAUCOUP plus classe voyons!" xD mais personnellement je suis d'accord, mais chuuut c'est un secret ;)<p>

* * *

><p>Ce message n'est pas seulement pour moi mais pour tous les auteurs que vous lisez...(désolée si vous me trouvez lourde :S)<p>

Je me suis rendu compte que beaucoup de gens venaient lire les fics mais que peu seulement laissaient des reviews. Ca parait bête mais c'est la principale source de motivation d'un écrivain: Savoir que son écrit est apprécié, connaître les impressions etc. Alors svp ça prend 1minute, écrivez même seulement deux mots mais encouragez les auteurs! Surtout sur ce genre de site où les auteurs sont souvent novices et ne sont pas forcément confiants avec ce qu'ils mettent en ligne... Merci d'avance et bonne lecture :)

* * *

><p><strong>« Driiiin…Driiiin » <strong>(nda :C'est un bruit de sonnerie pour ceux qui n'avait pas comprit…-_-')

-_EN RETAARD! Merde je suis à la bourre ! Tout ça à cause de cet enfoiré qui n'a même pas __daigné __me réveiller en partant ! Bordel et c'est mon premier jour !_

Naruto courrait comme un dératé dans les couloirs de Konoha afin de rejoindre la salle de son premier cours celui d'un certain Iruka Umino sur la Culture. Mais voilà, ÇA AVAIT DÉJÀ SONNÉ ! Il n'y avait plus personne dans les couloirs. Tout le monde était en cours sauf Naruto Uzumaki, le seul et l'unique...éternel retardataire.

-Kuso! J'vais m'faire engueuler sévère ! AH ! C'est celle-là !

Il dérapa en freinant et dû faire deux pas en arrière pour se retrouver devant la porte coulissante de sa classe. Que faire maintenannt ? Quelqu'un de normal et avec un minimum de bon sens aurait toqué à la porte, attendant poliment qu'on l'invite à entrer. Ou bien se serait stoppé un instant pour retrouver sa respiration calmement. Mais c'est d'un blond un peu idiot mais surtout imprévisible dont on parle. Donc non, Naruto ne fit rien de tout cela. Au contraire il ouvrit la porte sans aucune hésitation dans un « bang » sonore qui attira l'attention de toutes les personnes présentes dans la pièce. Puis, il entra dans la pièce en haletant, plié en deux, avec les mains sur les genoux pour reprendre son souffle et un sourire béat sur le visage.

-Ca y est j'y suis arrivé ! Je m'appelle Naruto Uzumaki, je suis nouveau! Hajimemashite*!

Gros blanc.

Tous les regards se fixèrent sur l'énergumène qui venait de faire son entrée fracassante et qui souriait comme un benêt, à croire qu'il était fier de lui. Qu'est-ce que vous auriez fait à leurs places ?

Rire…fort.

Certains tapaient leurs poings sur la table, d'autres étaient pliés en deux et il y en avait qui avaient rejetés leurs têtes en arrière pour s'exclaffer sans s'étouffer.

Tout ce raffut avait d'ailleurs réveillé un certain brun en sursaut, la tête allongée sur sa table et les cheveux retenus en pic par une queue de cheval (nda :devinez qui ça peut bien être…xD) qui se mit à observer le nouveau venu d'un air complètement blasé avant de se rendormir, épuisé par son effort.

- Ca suffit, silence ! Calmez-vous j'ai dit !

Cette voix, plus forte que les rires, appartenait à Iruka Umino. Il était debout derrière son bureau et lança à Naruto un regard ennuyé : ces gamins n'étaient pas facile à garder en place d'habitude mais ce nouveau les avait complètement déconcentrés. Il soupira et s'adressa au trouble fête.

-Tu es en retard Naruto. Puisque tu es nouveau et que c'est ton premier jour, je ne t'en tiendrai pas rigueur. Mais par la suite j'exige de la ponctualité, c'est compris ?

-Okay ! Désolé pour ça !

Iruka observa le garçon. Non, il n'avait pas l'air désolé du tout_. _En fait le gamin se grattait l'arrière de la tête en rigolant d'un air un peu stupide…

- Bon peu importe, tu peux aller t'asseoir. Il y a de la place au fond près de Kiba Inuzuka.

Naruto s'assit donc à côté d'un brun qui avait les cheveux en pétard et deux traits rouges sur les joues. Celui-ci avait l'air ravi d'avoir ce nouveau blond à croquer à sa gauche. Sans plus attendre il se pencha et engagea la conversation car même s'ils étaient en cours, ni l'un ni l'autre ne prêtaient vraiment attention à ce que Iruka-sensei disait sur les statistiques… (nda :Nan, sans blague ?...ok je me tais.)

-Hey, moi c'est Kiba ! Naruto, c'est ça ?

-Ouep ! Naruto Uzumaki, appelle moi Naruto !

- T'es nouveau, hein ? Alors, pas trop dépaysé ? Ca doit être bizarre comme endroit pour quelqu'un de l'extérieur…

-Ha ! Tu peux même pas t'imaginer ! J'comprends rien ici… C'est vraiment dingue comme endroit.

Kiba rit. Oui « dingue » c'était bien le mot. Il se rapprocha un peu plus de son nouvel ami, humant par la même occasion son parfum enivrant grâce à son odorat surdéveloppé et sourit avec félicité. Il ne remarqua pas qu'un certain brun les fixait avec une expression furibonde dansant dans ses yeux onyx, les poings serrés.

- Tu veux que je t'explique ? C'est plutôt simple en fait quand tu connais… Bon, en gros les élèves de cette école sont divisés en différents gangs à cause des histoires de pouvoirs, d'associations de Clans, de Familles, etc. Si ton gang est puissant, il a un nom. Sinon t'es qu'un gang quelconque dont tout le monde se fiche.

-Oh ?

Naruto était étonné et un peu refroidit, c'était très discriminatoire de ne donner un nom qu'en fonction de la puissance, non ?

-Tu fais parti d'un gang Kiba ?

Ce dernier bomba le torse avec importance et sourit de toutes ses canines.

-Bien sûr! On n'est peut-être pas les plus puissants ici, mais on a une sacrée réputation ! On s'appelle Hana*. Kiba sourit doucement. Si tu veux tu peux nous rejoindre…

-Ouah sérieux ? Merci !

Naruto était aux anges, ce Kiba était vraiment sympathique! Proposer de rentrer dans son gang alors qu'ils se connaissent à peine… Il était bien plus accueillant qu'un certain pète-sec…

Dans son ancienne vie Naruto n'avait jamais eu d'amis, personne ne voulait lui parler. Les gens le regardaient avec mépris. Mais aujourd'hui il s'était fait son premier copain ! Naruto souriait d'une oreille à l'autre et avait un peu rougi sous l'excitation. Kiba pouvait presque voir des étoiles dans ses yeux et dû se faire violence pour ne pas avaler ce petit blondinet tout cru à l'instant même. Etre aussi mignon ça ne devrait pas être autorisé ! Heureusement qu'Iruka l'avait placé à côté de lui, ainsi il avait pu lui mettre le grappin dessus avant que quelqu'un d'autre ne le prenne…

Sasuke, lui, serra les dents si forts qu'il pu les entendre grincer. Il se retint de toutes ses forces pour ne pas se lever et égorger ce clebs d'Inuzuka. De quel droit était-il si familier avec sa propriété ?

- Et il y a qui d'autre dans ton gang ? Ils ne seront peut-être pas d'accord pour que je rentre comme ça…

Oh que si, ils seront d'accord ! _Ils ont intérêt,_ pensa Kiba. Mais il ne le dit pas à voix haute. A la place il pointa son doigt vers différentes personnes, énumérant les membres:

-Alors il y a Shikamaru. Celui qui dort là, tu vois ? Quel paresseux ce mec ! Mais c'est un vrai géni alors ne te fies pas trop à son attitude. Et il y a aussi Choji qui est à coté de Shika. Surtout ne lui parle JAMAIS de son poids. Y'a aussi Saï, celui qui te matte depuis tout à l'heure, ce bâtard…

-Hein ?

-Euh, celui qui te fait gentiment coucou de la main…

Kiba s'éclaircit la gorge. Pas d'insulte, il devait se faire bien voir par le joli blond.

-Sinon un peu plus loin, oui, là ! Il y a Shino, le type avec une capuche, il ne parle pas beaucoup mais il est sympa au fond. On a aussi Lee, le mec à la coupe au bol et aux gros sourcils. Oui c'est ça… celui qui te fait un signe bizarre avec son pouce et ses dents, attention à la lumière ! Ah tu vois t'es déjà adopté ! Ha ! Et y'a aussi Neiji…qui fait semblant de ne pas te remarquer mais qui te reluque, satané Hyuga s'il croit que je vais le laisser t'avoir…marmonna Kiba.

-Pardon ? J'ai pas entendu, Neiji quoi ?

-Euh …Neiji Hyuga, tu sais la famille Hyuga, le deuxième Clan le plus puissant après les Uchiwa... Bref. On a des filles aussi : Tenten, celle qui est entre Lee et Neji. Sakura, la nana aux cheveux roses qui matte Sasuke. Sa copine Ino, la blonde, qui..bah qui regarde Sasuke aussi, comme d'hab' quoi. Et Hinata la cousine de Neji, qui…te matte ? La vache, elle est toute rouge ! Hahaha !

Naruto ne releva pas, il était bien trop occupé à tenter de se rappeler chaque nom et de les coller à chaque visage… ce qui était assez compliqué pour sa petite tête.

-Et il y en a d'autre des gangs dans cette classe ?

Naruto était curieux, Sasuke faisait-il parti d'un gang lui aussi ? Il était un peu déçu qu'il ne fasse pas parti de celui de Kiba. Il aurait vraiment aimé être avec lui et qu'ils apprennent à se connaître… en toute amitié bien sûr ! _…Bien sûr, on y croit..._

-Oh oui ! Je t'ai dit que le bahut en était rempli ! Alors voyons que je te les montre avant que t'aies des emmerdes… Y'a le gang Taka* avec Sasuke Uchiwa, la Famille la plus puissante ici. Si tu veux un conseil avisé évite d'avoir affaire à lui. Il est fort, puissant et il se croit au-dessus de tout le monde. Il a même un fan club ! Des tas de gonzesses et de mecs hystériques qui se baladent avec un badge rose marqué « We love Sasu-chan » .Bande de débiles. D'ailleurs Sakura et Ino en sont les fondatrices…

Naruto rougit. Un flash-back de la nuit précédente lui revint en mémoire et il se toucha imperceptiblement les lèvres. Il se rappela le baiser torride qu'ils avaient échangé… et faillit plonger sous la table pour cacher son embarrassante excitation.

Sasuke avait l'air d'être très influant dans Konoha. Vu la manière dont Kiba parlait de lui, il semblait même assez craint. Et il avait un fan club ! _Ça existe encore ces trucs-là ?_

Mais d'un côté Naruto n'était pas vraiment surpris. Sasuke avait cette aura mystérieuse et puissante autour de lui qui attirait autant qu'elle terrorisait. De plus avec son physique avantageux il ne fallait pas s'étonner qu'il ameute des foules en chaleur ! Le blond ne pu s'empêcher de sourire hautainement, _Et c'est __moi__ qu'il a embrassé hier soir héhé _!

Kiba, qui n'avait pas remarqué le petit sketch intérieur de Naruto, continua son énumération :

- Son gang comporte trois autres personnes : Karin, la nana aux cheveux rouges et à lunettes à côté de lui qui lui fait des yeux doux dégoutants. C'est la meilleure en Sciences et c'est aussi une apprentie du prof Orichimaru. C'est pour ça que Sasuke tolère une baveuse aux hormones en ébullition dans son groupe de « VIP ». Bref y'a aussi Suigetsu Hozuki, c'est son meilleur pote depuis longtemps je crois, c'est le mec aux cheveux bleus à côté de lui…

Kiba s'arrêta et fusilla le bleuté du regard lui aussi matait Naruto impunément. Ce qui lui valu un grognement menaçant de Sasuke.

-…et le dernier c'est Juugo. Avec lui faut faire gaffe, ok ? Il est schizophrène, ça veut dire qu'il a une double personnalité : en temps normal il est adorable. Franchement sympa comme mec, il adore les oiseaux et tout, mais dès qu'il s'énerve il devient hyper violent. Il pète un câble c'est flippant, il peut te tuer dans ces moments-là alors sois prudent avec lui. Les seuls qui peuvent le calmer ce sont Sasuke et Kimimaro, le Chargé de Discipline. Toi, tu coures si t'es en face de lui, pigé ? Il ne faudrait pas abîmer un si joli visage… chuchota suavement Kiba, un petit sourire aguicheur aux lèvres.

Naruto hocha la tête d'un air absent, ignorant complètement la dernière phrase de son ami. Il tentait de digérer toutes ces nouvelles informations. Kiba grimaça face au manque de réaction de l'éphèbe blond mais ne se démonta pas et continua son énumération.

-Ok. Ensuite, il y a le gang de Suna. Seulement trois membres, mais c'est parce qu'ils sont frères et sœur. Ce gang est dangereux. Gaara Sabaku* est le plus jeune des trois mais c'est le leader. C'est celui aux cheveux rouges tu vois ? Il est super fort, il a battu Lee à plate couture alors qu'il fait parti des plus renommés de Konoha. Ce n'était pas beau à voir, Gaara n'a même pas sourcillé quand il lui avait pété la jambe et le bras…

Naruto écarquilla les yeux, ce mec avait fait ça ? C'était carrément flippant ! D'après ce qu'il avait entendu jusqu'à présent les mecs de Konoha était des psychopathes en puissance ! Qu'est-ce qu'il foutait là bordel ?

-Enfin bref il est avec sa sœur, Temari. Et son frère, Kankuro. Ils sont dans d'autres classes vu qu'ils sont plus âgés que nous. Hmmm, je crois que c'est tout… Ha ! Bien sûr que non ! Y'a aussi le démon et son petit copain…

Kiba sourit et désigna, avec une très TRÈS grande discrétion, deux gars assis un peu plus loin. L'un d'eux était beaucoup plus grand et semblait plus vieux que les autres élèves et avait une écharpe qui lui masquait la moitié du visage. Il avait, Naruto déglutit, une gigantesque épée dans son dos. A sa droite se trouvait un garçon beaucoup plus petit avec des cheveux longs et un visage d'ange.

-Petit copain ? demanda Naruto

-Ouais, ils sont comme ça tu vois…

Kiba leva son petit doigt et sourit d'un air espiègle. Naruto, qui n'avait bien évidemment pas compris, se saisit du doigt tendu de Kiba et l'inspecta.

-Comme ça quoi ? C'est quoi le rapport avec ton doigt ?

Kiba le regarda avec stupéfaction et s'écroula de rire sur sa table. Toute la classe se retourna. Certains énervés par le bruit, d'autres jaloux que Kiba ait l'air de bien s'amuser avec le joli nouveau...

-Kiba Inozuka, encore toi. Pourrai-t-on connaître le sujet de ton hilarité?

Iruka-sensei tapait du pied contre le sol et une veine était apparue sur son front, il n'aimait pas DU TOUT quand quelqu'un interrompait sa classe et c'était déjà la deuxième fois aujourd'hui.

Kiba s'étranglait toujours de rire et Naruto ne comprenait vraiment pas pourquoi. Finalement Kiba réussit à se ressaisir et assura que ce n'était rien et qu'il s'était calmé.

La classe reprit mais la veine sur le front du prof était toujours apparente. Les autres élèves avaient décidé de se tenir à carreau pour ne pas l'énerver davantage. Parce que quand Iruka-sensei était vraiment en colère, valait mieux pas être là !

- Ils sont en _couple_, baka ! D'ailleurs Zabuza, le plus vieux, ne devrait pas être dans cette classe vu qu'il a au moins vingt-cinq ans mais il refuse de quitter Haku, c'est le petit qui ressemble à une fille. C'est assez mignon pour un balèze dans son genre...Kiba sourit avec amusement.

-QUOI ? Non ! Ca veut dire qu'ils sont…qu'ils sont… gays ?

Naruto était choqué. Alors comme ça ici il y avait des couples homosexuels qui s'affichaient ? Ayant été élevé par des nonnes il voyait l'homosexualité comme tabou. Il se prenait souvent pour un monstre d'ailleurs vu qu'il aimait les hommes et que c'était « contre nature » et « dégoutant » comme elles le rabâchaient si bien.

Kiba fit la grimace. Le blond était-il homophobe ? Ou pire…_hétéro _? Beurk.

Il décida de la jouer fine pour mettre les choses au clair.

-Ouep. Y'en a pas mal ici tu sais, des couples…de gays et tout. En fait la quasi totalité des mecs de Konoha sont attirés par les hommes autant que par les femmes…Kiba prit une profonde inspiration. Dont moi. Lança-t-il, avec un regard appuyé vers le blond. _Tant pis pour se la jouer fine, soit il me baffe et me crache à la figure, soit je sais que je peux commencer l'offensive… _

Naruto se sentit soudain plus à l'aise. Si l'homosexualité était acceptée ici alors il avait des chances pour se mettre enfin en couple avec quelqu'un qui lui plairait ! Il sourit à un Kiba quelque peu anxieux et lui tapa dans le dos.

-C'est cool alors ! Moi aussi !

Naruto était content d'avoir un ami avec qui parler de son attirance envers un certain brun au caractère de cochon. (nda :J'ai quand même de la peine pour Kiba, le pauvre je suis sadique quand même…) Et ce baiser… Naruto en était encore tout émoustillé. Jamais il n'avait eu aussi chaud, jamais il n'avait ressenti une telle attirance pour quelqu'un. Puis il se mit à penser… _qu'est-ce qu'il serait arrivé si je ne l'avais pas repoussé ?..._ Naruto secoua la tête pour chasser les pensées de Sasuke-teme de son esprit. Mais il s'interrompit. Si on suivait le fil de ses pensées, son attirance pour le brun hautain…

Naruto baissa les yeux et rougit. Peut-être, _peut-être _avait-il des… Naruto déglutit. Des sentiments, _tout petit riquiqui hein !_ pour Sasuke Uchiwa. Même si ça allait vraiment très vite, Naruto n'était pas du genre à tergiverser pendant des mois. Il était plus du genre qui fonce tête baissée. Et puis c'était aussi un romantique dans le fond et le fait qu'il ait vu Sasuke en premier, qu'ils partagent la même chambre, qu'il soit le plus bel homme qu'il n'ait jamais vu et qu'il ait l'air, si on en juge par le baiser et le frotti-frotta de la veille, aussi intéressé que lui, alors… pourquoi chercher plus loin ? L'amour est quelque chose qui prend du temps même après s'être mis ensemble les couples doivent apprendre à se connaître et tomber encore plus amoureux au fil des mois et des années…ou rompre, _mais ne partons pas défaitiste !_ Donc pas besoin de laisser trainer les choses, n'est-ce pas ? Naruto se rendait bien compte que ce qu'il éprouvait quand Sasuke était dans les parages n'était pas simplement une bonne vieille amitié virile.

La question étant : que ressentait Sasuke envers lui ?

Son regard se tourna discrètement, du moins il l'espérait, vers l'Uchiwa. Son cœur rata un battement lorsque ses azurs rencontrèrent les ébènes du brun. Sasuke sourit quand il vit les joues de Naruto s'empourprées et lui fit un clin d'oeil coquin. Naruto écarquilla les yeux et détourna vivement la tête, le cœur battant la chamade et des papillons lui retournant l'estomac. Ce type était vraiment dangereux pour sa santé hormonale !

Kiba, toujours aveugle au flirt de l'Uchiwa et à la prise de conscience de son voisin, continua ses explications.

-Leurs noms sont Zabuza et Haku. Ils ne sont que deux mais c'est l'un des gangs les plus puissants de Konoha, surtout ne les sous-estime pas ! Zabuza est un vrai démon comme l'indique son nom et Haku à beau être petit et avoir l'air inoffensif, le plus souvent c'est lui qui fait le ménage après les massacres, alors ne te fies pas aux apparences !

**Driiin-driiiin** (nda :oui, encore la sonnerie, en même temps comment décrire un bruit pareil ?)

-Ah, ça sonne ! Viens, je vais te présenter aux autres !

Kiba se releva, tout joyeux d'être la première connaissance du blondinet et d'être ainsi celui qui ferait les présentations.

-Alors mina-san, voici Naruto ! Naruto je t'ai déjà présenté les membres. Surtout ne sois pas gêné, t'es de la famille maintenant !

Il posa un bras protecteur autour de Naruto et se félicita du contact qui pouvait passer pour innocent… un pervers calculateur vous avez dit ?

Naruto sourit de toutes ses dents et salua les membres du gang Hana. Ces derniers lui sourirent aussi, ravis d'être ceux qui l'auront dans leur bande. Ils félicitèrent Kiba en silence pour être d'une telle sociabilité. Les autres élèves passaient devant eux, franchement déçu que les Hana aient déjà la petite frimousse blonde pour eux…

-Naruto, t'as quoi comme cours maintenant ? demanda Saï son éternel sourire faux plaqué sur le visage.

-Euh…

Naruto se creusa les méninges pour s'en rappeler…peine perdue. Il se résigna à sortir son emploi du temps et l'examina.

- Combat. Avec Kakashi Hatake.

Saï perdit son sourire quelque instant. _Merde alors on ne sera pas dans la même classe. _Kiba fit aussi la moue et Lee s'effondra en pleurant en disant que ce n'était pas grave la jeunesse s'en remettrait ou un truc du genre, personne ne comprit de quoi il parlait. Neiji, lui, eut un sourire de vainqueur.

-Vraiment ? Alors je t'accompagne, j'ai le même cours que toi.

-M-m-oi a-auss-ssi. (nda :Oui, c'est Hinata. Qui d'autre pourrait bafouillé autant?)

-Et moi. Déclara Shino avant de tourner les talons sans plus de cérémonie. Et si on n'y va pas maintenant on serra en retard.

- Ok, c'est parti !

Naruto avait vraiment hâte d'y être ! Du combat, des coups, de la sueur, du sport ! Tout ce qu'il aimait !

Sasuke passa à coté de lui, l'ignorant en apparence. De toute façon le blondinet était trop occupé à sauter partout et ne l'avait pas remarqué.

-Hm… Combat avec Kakashi, hein ? Alors à tout de suite cutie boy, pensa-t-il avec un petit sourire en coin.

* * *

><p>Sourire qui ne passa pas inaperçu à son ami aux cheveux bleus.<p>

-Alors Sasu-chan…

Sasuke grogna. Il détestait quand les gens l'appelaient par ce surnom débile et Suigetsu le savait parfaitement. C'est d'ailleurs pour cela que Sui était passé maître dans l'art de le faire royalement chier.

Suigetsu pouffa à la réaction de son ami, qu'est ce qu'il aimait l'emmerder!

-T'as vu le p'tit nouveau ? Il est à croquer, nan ?

Sasuke se figea et se retourna vivement en plaquant Suigetsu contre le mur, la main serrée autour de sa gorge.

-N'y pense même pas Sui ! Siffla-t-il dangereusement.

Il connaissait les habitudes sexuelles de son ami. Il était aussi salop que lui avec ses conquêtes et il refusait que Suigetsu utilise Naruto comme vide couille après l'avoir fait tomber amoureux et cela uniquement pour le lâcher après utilisation.

Suigetsu était habitué aux changements d'humeurs violentes de son ami, alors il ne se formalisa pas d'être étranglé contre un mur. Il haussa néanmoins les sourcils et sourit largement, dévoilant des dents plus pointues que la normales.

-Et beh et beh mon Sasu-chou tu m'fait ton mâle dominant pour p'ti minet blond ?

Sasuke leva les yeux aux ciels et lâcha son ami. C'était impossible d'avoir une discussion sérieuse avec le bleuté. En plus Sui le connaissait trop bien alors c'était toujours plus frustrant que concluant comme chamailleries. Il se détourna et continua son chemin, les mains dans les poches.

- Oww tu boudes mon Sasu-chou ? Pourquoi tu parles pas à tatie Suisui de ce nouveau coloc' qui te fou ta libido en l'air ?

Suigetsu ramena théâtralement ses mains à la bouche et écarquilla exagérément les yeux.

-Oh Kami-sama mon Sasu-chou a grandiiiit ! Il est amoureuuuux !

Avant de pouffer en remuant des fesses en couinant « Kya vilain Sasu-chan ! Kya ! Kya ! »

Sasuke se pinça l'arête du nez en soufflant. _Calme Sasuke, garder son calme_.

-Sui. Malgré ton âge mental affligeant j'espérais au minimum avoir affaire à un homme et non pas une adolescente pré-pubère en pleine crise d'hystérie. Et pour l'amour de Moi _arrête_ de piailler !

Suigetsu rit encore quelques instants puis tenta de reprendre son sérieux. Il dévisagea un instant son ami brun. Sasuke se pinça les lèvres puis roula des yeux.

-Vas-y.

Sui haussa ses sourcils bleus.

-Plait-il mon chou?

Sasuke tourna très légèrement la tête vers le bleuté.

-Pose ta question Sui, celle qui te démange depuis tout à l'heure.

Suigetsu ricana.

-Je suis si transparent ?

-Seulement pour ceux qui te connaisse depuis dix ans.

-Ah bah ça va alors, ç'en fait pas des masses.

-Sui…

-Okay, okayy.

Suigetsu inspira et se tourna vers son meilleur ami.

-Je t'ai vu.

Sasuke haussa un sourcil.

- Mais encore ? Désolé de ne pas vraiment te suivre mais je n'ai pas mon traducteur sur moi. Mais ne t'inquiète pas je te vois aussi mon cher poisson bleu fluo.

Ledit poisson fluo pouffa.

-Mais non crétin ! Je t'ai vu le mater tout à l'heure.

Sui se gratta le menton.

-Non en fait le terme n'est pas vraiment « mater ». Plus… regarder. Enfin… couver du regard quoi…ce qui est extrêmement bizarre quand on te connaît.

Sasuke garda son regard rivé droit devant lui, le visage impassible.

-Je sais aussi grâce à mes nombreux contacts et mes nombreux…

-Ouais en gros t'as fouillé dans des dossiers quoi.

Suigetsu grogna.

-Tu me gâches mon effet ! Arrête de toujours me casser comme ça ! Rooh.

Sasuke lutta contre le sourire qui menaçait d'étirer ses lèvres.

-Je disais donc, avant d'être _grossièrement_ interrompu. Que je sais pertinemment que tu as un nouveau coloc' et que ce dernier semble être ce petit kitsune à croquer qui fait fondre tous les mecs gays et qui oblige tous les hétéros à se questionner sérieusement sur leur orientation sexuelle. Jusque là je fais un sans faute ?

Sasuke continua son chemin le visage toujours lisse de tout émotion.

-Je prends ça pour un oui mon Sasu-chan. Il s'avèrerait aussi que tu grognes quand tu es énervé, tu le savais ça ? Non, non, pas besoin de me regarder comme ça mon chou, c'est la pure vérité. D'ailleurs en parlant de grognement tu m'en a poussé un joli tout à l'heure quand l'Inuzuka lui faisait du gringue.

-N'importe quoi.

-Ah ! Ca y est, elle arrive ! La fameuse mauvaise foi des Uchiwa !

Suigetsu ricana pendant que Sasuke lui lança un regard noir made in UchiwaCorp.

-Sérieusement, Sasuke. Tu te comportes avec cette barbie blonde comme un petit ami jaloux. Ma question est : Pourquoi ?

Sasuke plissa des yeux.

-C'est une excellente question, Sui.

Sasuke soupira et leva les yeux au plafond, les mains toujours dans les poches.

Oui, en effet : _Pourquoi?_

* * *

><p><strong>*<strong> **Hajimemashite : Enchanté(poli) **

***Hana : Signifie « fleur» en japonais. J'ai failli leur donner le nom de Konoha et puis je me suis dit que ce n'était pas juste pour les autres… *autres gangs applaudissent* et puis « fleur » c'est mimi tout plein, non ? Que voulez-vous, je suis dans ma phase poétique xD**

***Taka : « Faucon » en japonais. C'est le vrai nom de l'équipe que Sasuke a formé après « Hebi » (serpent) dans Naruto shippuden. (Je me perds dans mes explications…* se tire une balle*)**

***Dans le manga Gaara se fait appeler Gaara no Sabaku (Gaara du désert)…**

**Oui je sais le gang de Zabuza et Haku n'a pas de nom… si vous avez des idées n'hésitez pas !** **Je pensais à « Akuma » (démon) mais je trouvais ça un peu simpliste…**

* * *

><p><strong>Bon rdv au prochain chapitre, qui, malheureusement pour Naru-chan et heureusement pour nous (qu'on est vilain!) sonnera le début d'un cours qui ne se déroulera pas comme prévu! J'ai décidé d'y aller molo pour son premier cours, mais je ne suis pas assez généreuse pour l'étaler au second, en fait le troisième sera encore pire, mais vous verrez bien..! *rire sadique*<strong>

**...reviews? Je suis gentille cette fois je mettrai le prochain chapitre quand j'aurai enfin réussi à attendre la barre tant attendue des 100reviews! hohoho! reviews mwhahahaha ! (j'aime être diabolique xD) **

**Un grand remerciement pour vos précédentes reviews et encouragements ! Arigato Gozaimasu !**

**Jaa ne mina-sama!**

**Ayase**


	7. Surnom débile et prof obsédé

**!AVIS DE RECHERCHE ! Personne n'a répondu au premier... :'(**

**JE CHERCHE QUELQU'UN QUI POURRAIT ME FAIRE/DESSINER/MONTER UNE IMAGE SasuNaru POUR CETTE FIC ! Comme ça je la met en tant qu'image référent de « ma vie, mes emmerdes… ! » Il faudrait donc qu'ils soient habillés de façon « normal », pas shinobi ! Et que SASUKE soit le Seme (donc plus grand, avec plus de muscle et de sex appeal) et je vois bien un Naruto KAWAI (plus petit et rougissant, mais OH COMBIEN SEXY ET CHARMANT DU GENRE QU'ON-A-ENVI-DE-CROQUER-TOUT-CRU ! ^^) Je suis prenante pour tous les styles : humoristique, un peu pervers, familiale, etc ! **

**VOILA ALORS SI QUELQU'UN EST INTERESSÉ MERCI DE ME METTRE VOS COORDONNÉES DANS UNE REVIEW ET JE PRENDRAIS CONTACT AVEC VOUS ! :D ou si vous avez une autre solution…**

**Merci d'avance pour vos réponses !**

* * *

><p><strong>Place à la lecture maintenant ! )<strong>

**Titre : **Ma vie, mes emmerdes!

**Chapitre : **Surnoms débiles et prof obsédé.

**Couple : **SasukeXNaruto (Yaoi, donc homophobes s'abstenir…de toute manière qu'est ce que vous foutez là bordel ?)

**Rating: **T pour le moment (et lemon vers le dixième chapitre. Je changerai le ratin ce moment-là je pense)

**Résumé **: Naruto est un "simple" orphelin...jusqu'à ses 17ans où sa vie bascule: le mystérieux pensionnat de Konoha le recrute. Ce qu'il ne sait pas encore c'est que Konoha est un établissement rempli de yakuzas...et de pervers! Dont UN en particulier...SasuNaru SCHOOLFIC

**Disclaimer** : Naruto ne m'appartient _toujours_ pas, malheureusement…Faudrait pt'être remédier à ça d'ailleurs :p

**Warnings :**Kakashi est un peu OOC dans cette fic… surtout dans ce chapitre en fait haha…

* * *

><p>MERCI INFINIMENT POUR TOUTES VOS REVIEWS !122 reviews ! WOAH ! Je vous aime à la foûliiie ! Merci, merci, merciiiii !:D Malheureusement je ne peux pas vous répondre aux reviews anonymes parce que le site vous a marqué comme « Guest » sans nom (ce que je trouve débile mais bon pour ce que j'en dis…) Enfin bref, impossible pour moi de vous répondre certains on écrit leur nom, donc à ceux-là :<p>

Garla Sama :Merci pour ton soutien et tes compliments ! Ça m'a vraiment motivée ^^ je trouve qu'en effet « jeu du cirque » est assez bien trouvé xD J'espère que tu aimeras aussi ce chapitre

Dorayaki-chan : SCHOOLFIC ! C'est ça ! Tu vas rire mais ça fait un moment que je cherche ce terme haha ! Je vais le rajouter merci )

Gaara-chan : Merci beaucoup ! J'espère que ce chapitre te fera sourire aussi ) Tu voulais un combat ? En voici un ! Il y a moins de SasuNaru dans ce chapitre justement parce que je voulais qu'on voit un peu la puissance de Naruto. Vu qu'il a l'air tout gentil, tout naïf, je voulais quand même souligner que c'est un véritable combattant… Donc le lime est pour le prochain chapitre ! hihihi

Koalamanga : Haha oui c'est vrai qu'avec tous ces loups affamés Naruto n'est pas vraiment à l'abri xD Mais pas d'inquiétude il y aura bien un lemon ! Je veux juste faire durer le plaisir…on dit que les préliminaires sont parfois la meilleure partie après tout ! fufufufu !

Xxx17 : Merci pour ton soutien ! Voici la suite tant attendu ^^

Ondie-Yoko : Oui moi aussi j'aime le côté possessif de Sasuke mwhahaha Il se fera beaucoup sentir au prochain chapitre en fait… )

- POUR LA « GUEST » D'APRES : je voulais te remercier pour m'avoir donné une idée de nom de Gang pour Haku et Zabuza, ça sera donc YUKI NO AKUMA , les démons des neiges. –

Et merci encore aux autres reviews anonymes ! Mettez votre nom la prochaine fois, comme ça je pourrai vous répondre ;)

* * *

><p>Ce message n'est pas seulement pour moi mais pour tous les auteurs que vous lisez...(désolée si vous me trouvez lourde :S)<p>

Je me suis rendu compte que beaucoup de gens venaient lire les fics mais que peu seulement laissaient des reviews. Ca parait bête mais c'est la principale source de motivation d'un écrivain: Savoir que son écrit est apprécié, connaître les impressions etc. Alors svp ça prend 1minute, écrivez même seulement deux mots mais encouragez les auteurs! Surtout sur ce genre de site où les auteurs ne sont pas forcément confiants avec ce qu'ils mettent en ligne... Merci d'avance et bonne lecture :)

* * *

><p>-Raaah il est toujours en retard comme ça ce Kakashi ?<p>

Naruto avait les yeux plissés et les sourcils froncés. Il s'était assis par terre en tailleur et croisait les bras d'un air furibond. Ça faisait bientôt dix minutes que la sonnerie avait retentie et ce professeur flemmard n'était toujours pas là ! Et son cours alors ? Il voulait se battre, lui!

Neiji lui lança un regard amusé. _Qu'il est mignon quand il boude !_

-En général, oui. C'est pour ça qu'on s'échauffe en l'attendant. Ainsi on ne perd pas trop de temps…

S'échauffer. Oui, ça n'était peut-être pas une mauvaise idée. Naruto se releva et, de nouveau joyeux, s'étira pour être prêt quand l'autre limace atrophiée arriverait. Tout en chauffant ses muscles il examina la pièce où il se trouvait. Une sorte de mini-gymnase avec des tatamis sur le sol… _Sûrement en cas de chute,_ se dit-il avec perspicacité.

Puis il se mit à inspecter les élèves. Ils n'étaient pas très nombreux et cela dérouta Naruto : il n'y avait que quatre personnes qu'il ne connaissait pas. Neiji lui avait dit qu'ils étaient faibles et que leurs gangs n'avaient même pas de nom, « ignore-les » lui avait-il conseillé.

Ensuite Naruto reconnaissait sept visages. _Merci, Kiba_ ! pensa-t-il. Il y avait Neiji, Hinata, Shino, Sakura et Ino qui faisaient parti de son nouveau gang. Ainsi que ce mec flippant aux cheveux rouges et au regard froid, Gaara. Naruto n'était pas très rassuré à l'idée d'avoir peut-être à le combattre sachant ce qu'il avait fait subir à ce pauvre Lee. Et évidemment, puisque Kami-sama avait décidé de s'acharner contre lui, Sasuke-teme suivait le même cours. Il était couramment en train de s'étirer en donnant l'impression de s'ennuyer comme un rat mort.

Sakura et Ino avaient les yeux rivés sur lui comme s'il était une sorte de dieu que l'on se doit de vénérer. Un filet de bave coulait même au coin de la bouche de Sakura lorsque le brun levait les bras et par la même occasion, le bas de son tee-shirt. Naruto observa les abdos et les muscles tendus qui descendaient vers son entre jambe… Et se gifla (oui, littéralement, on parle de Naruto là !)

_Ressaisis-toi imbécile ! Ne le regarde pas comme ça il va te remarquer !_

Sans savoir que c'était trop tard et que le brun se délectait de l'effet qu'il produisait sur le blond.

**Pouf !**

Un bruit sourd retentit derrière Naruto qui sentit ses cheveux s'ébouriffer comme s'il y avait du vent. Il se retourna pour se retrouver à quelques centimètres d'un hérisson albinos.

_Non… cette chose n'est pas un hérisson_. Naruto fronça les sourcils et examina cette étrange créature…

-Yo !

-Argh !

Naruto tomba à la renverse. _Mais ce truc parle !_

Cependant, de loin il se rendit compte que ce n'était ni un hérisson albinos, ni une créature venue d'un autre univers. Mais une personne. Un homme aux cheveux blancs dressés en mode porc-épic sur la tête, pour être plus précis. Il avait même une sorte de demi-cagoule qui cachait le bas de son visage.

_Ce mec est trop bi-zarre,_ se dit Naruto avec incrédulité.

-Attention mon choupinet, tu pourrais abîmer ces mignonnes petites fesses en te les cognant comme ça!

Naruto rougit et fonça avec colère vers le nouveau venu, poings tendus.

-Tu m'as appelé comment là? Pervers! Outch !

Le sol est dur. Le sol ? Il n'était pas en train de foncer pour tabasser l'hérisson humanoïde ?

Naruto cligna des yeux avant de pousser un cri de surprise. Il était face contre terre avec le porc-épic assit sur lui ! Mais comment en était-il arrivé là?

_Merde, cet albinos est rapide_. Se dit Naruto, incrédule. _Je ne l'ai pas vu venir !_

-Oui moi aussi je suis ravi de faire ta connaissance, choupinet ! Et surtout celle de ton joli petit derrière, vois-tu.

Sur ce il mit une main à Naruto et commença à malaxer ses fesses en chantonnant « Là, là, gentil choupinet, gentil… » Comme si il apprivoisait un animal sauvage.

_Mais c'est de mon cul qu'on parle là, pas d'un renard à dresser ! _fulmina Naruto.

-Vire tes mains de là, espèce d'obsédé!

Naruto avait beau se débattre l'hérisson ne bougeait pas et continuait de le tripoter, à le voir on comprenait qu'il s'amusait beaucoup. Au détriment du blond bien sûr.

- Bien ! Mon choupinet, vu que tu n'as rien d'autre à faire, tu vas m'écouter. Tout d'abord je me présente : Kakashi Hatake, ton prof de combat !

Naruto cessa de se débattre et d'injurier le nouveau venu qui _osait _l'appeler son _choupinet._

Son prof ? _Putain de bordel de merde !_ Résumait assez bien l'état d'esprit du blondinet. Le type qui lui malaxait le derrière en lui donnant un surnom débile était son prof ? Il était maudit !

Il leva les yeux au ciel en soupirant avec un air de victime. C'est à ce moment qu'il aperçu l'attroupement d'élèves autour de lui et Kakashi.

Il les avait complètement oubliés avec tout ça !

Les quatre types qu'il ne connaissait pas ricanaient devant le spectacle, se foutant ouvertement de sa tronche. Naruto se jura de leur faire payer ça dès que les combats commenceraient.

Sakura, Ino et Hinata lui lançaient des regards désolés. Elles semblaient habituées à l'attitude déplacée de leur professeur.

Shino avait l'air de s'en ficher royalement et caressait une fourmi qui passait par là.

Gaara, lui, le fixait sans sourciller. Naruto détourna vivement les yeux. Ce regard perçant était dérangeant !

Mais ce qui le choqua le plus était l'attitude de Neiji et Sasuke. Les deux avaient un masque de glace, faignant l'indifférence, pourtant Naruto ne s'y laissa pas prendre. Neiji était très raide, les bras le long du corps et la mâchoire serré. Naruto en fut touché, son ami n'aimait pas non plus la manière dont ce professeur le traitait !

Douce innocence…Naruto n'avait pas idée des envies de meurtre du jeune Hyuga envers Kakashi à cet instant présent. Il lui hurlait presque, intérieurement bien sûr, de lâcher son nouveau blondinet s'il tenait à la main qui était toujours collée à son fessier.

Et Sasuke… Sasuke était bien pire. Il concoctait dans son esprit de stratège toutes les formes de tortures qu'il pourrait infliger à son professeur. Il avait les bras croisés et serrait les poings comme si sa vie en dépendait, ses jointures blanchissaient d'ailleurs à vue d'œil. Son regard, d'ordinaire terne envers ses semblables, lançait des éclairs à Kakashi qui rigolait toujours « Si les regards pouvaient tuer… » Lui vient à l'esprit devant la férocité des pupilles du brun. Ces dernières commençaient d'ailleurs à se teinter de rouge, signe d'une colère dévastatrice chez les Uchiwa. _Intéressant ! Aurais-je mis le doigt, bon la main en l'occurrence, sur quelque chose de spécial ?_

Sasuke fulminait. La rage au ventre. _Putain c'est pas vrai mais il va encore le tripoter longtemps celui-là ? Mais oui c'est ça profite bien connard, tu vas voir s'qui va t'arriver quand t'énerves un Uchiwa … Qu'est-ce que…Hey j'hallucine il me regarde en pouffant en plus ! Kakashi, t'es mort ! Et bordel vire ta main de ma proie ! _

Parce que oui, en effet, Naruto était sa proie, sa propriété exclusive. Il en avait décidé ainsi. Un jour cette petite frimousse blonde et ce joli petit derrière rebondi seraient à lui. La mise en bouche (c'est le cas de le dire) de la veille lui avait beaucoup plu et il avait la ferme intention de s'amuser encore avec ce petit renardeau. Et cette fois il s'assurerait que l'autre ne se défile pas. Cette idée le calma quelque peu, après tout Naruto était SON colocataire et par conséquent il passait ses soirées, mais surtout toutes ses _nuits_ avec _lui_.

_Pfff « ton choupinet », hein ?_ Sasuke ricana intérieurement, _sache que ton nouveau choupinet adoré va finir dans mon lit, cuisses écartées et hurlant mon nom, très cher Kakashi._

- Bien, bien, bien ! Je vois que tu t'es déjà constitué un petit fan-club mon choupinet, c'est génial je vais pouvoir y adhérer ! Hahaha! Bon trêve de plaisanterie, on va commencer la leçon, mais… oui c'est bien ce que je me disais : grâce à toi choupinet adoré on est enfin un nombre pair ! Parfait! Vous allez vous mettre par équipe de deux que je puisse enfin lire ma littérature classique tranquille… Aller, aller ! Hop ! Hop ! Hop !

Kakashi se détacha enfin de Naruto à la plus grande joie de Neiji et Sasuke. Immédiatement, l'Hyuga se proposa pour être le partenaire de Naruto. Celui-ci accepta avec reconnaissance. C'était son premier cours de combat et il ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre. Faire équipe avec quelqu'un qu'il connaissait le soulageait quelque peu.

Il jeta un coup d'œil aux alentours. Sakura et Ino avaient toutes les deux demander à Sasuke de faire équipe ensemble mais ce dernier les avait superbement ignorées, se tournant vers Gaara. Celui qu'il reconnaissait comme étant le plus fort du groupe…enfin, le deuxième. Après lui-même évidemment.

Du coup les deux filles avaient terminé l'une avec l'autre. Hinata et Shino s'étaient mis en duo.

- Bien ! Maintenant que les équipes sont formées vous allez me travailler l'enchaînement que je vous ai appris hier. Neiji tu le montreras à choupinet et ensuite vous vous entraînerez. Je rappelle que les coups réels sont autorisés, mais qu'il est interdit de blesser mortellement.

Le regard du sensei se fit insistant vers Gaara et Sasuke qui le regardaient tous deux avec une innocence pure dansant dans leurs yeux (nda : on y croit tous…).

- Les coups pouvant causés une blessure handicapante sont aussi proscrits. Voilà, c'est tout. Des questions ? Non ? Parfait. Alors tout le monde en place et…Hajime !

Aussitôt les coups partirent dans chaque équipe. Celle de Sasuke et Gaara était la plus violente comme on pouvait s'en douter. Mais personne ne transgressait les règles énoncées par Kakashi, pas même eux.

Patiemment Neiji montra l'enchaînement à Naruto. Une suite de coups de poings, ces derniers parés par l'adversaire et qui se terminait avec des coups de pieds supposés faucher l'opposant qui avaient le choix entre parer ou contre-attaquer. En somme rien de nouveau pour Naruto qui avait participé à de nombreux combats de rue, souvent à plusieurs contre lui seul.

Ainsi il assimila rapidement la technique et mit Neiji au tapis en quelques minutes à peine.

Voyant un Hyuga à terre, ce qui était impensable en règle générale, les autres combats stoppèrent et des regards stupéfaits se tournèrent vers l'Uzumaki qui souriait d'un air idiot, la main tendue vers Neiji.

-Désolé vieux, j'y suis allé un peu fort. C'est juste que je n'aie pas l'habitude de me retenir et d'enchaîner des coups contre un seul adversaire…

Le blond se grattait la tête d'un air penaud. Sans se rendre compte de ce qu'il avait dit. _Mince, j'espère que je n'ai pas tout fait foirer ! Ils me regarde tous bizarrement… j'ai transgressé une règle ou un truc du genre ? _

Kakashi releva la tête de son bouquin « le paradis de la drague ». _Ouais ça c'est clair c'est de la grande littérature classique_, se dit Naruto, exaspéré par son prof douteux.

-Ow mon choupinet tu m'as l'air assez doué ! Neiji, tu t'es retenu lors de votre dernier enchaînement ?

L'intéressé secoua la tête en signe de négation. Lorsqu'il avait remarqué que Naruto maîtrisait, il avait mit toute sa force dans ses poings voulant étaler sa force pour séduire l'Uzumaki. Il ne s'attendait pas du tout à ce que Naruto, si petit et mignon, le batte à plate couture…

-Je vois, je vois… Et bien ! Je crois qu'un petit combat s'impose ! Mon choupinet semble avoir du talent, je suppose qu'il faut tester ses limites ! Alors ? Qui veux commencer ?

Sous ses airs rigolards Kakashi réfléchissait. I_ntéressant, c'est vraiment le fils du Yondaime. Je n'ai regardé que d'un œil discret ses petites fesses se trémousser mais il a réussit à maîtriser la technique aussi vite que Sasuke et Gaara… avec un peu d'entraînement il pourrait atteindre leur niveau et même plus…C'est un choupinet de compet' dites-donc ! Hohoho !_

-J'veux m'battre contre ces quatre mecs…

La voix de Naruto le sortit de ses pensées. Le blond désigna les types qui s'étaient payés sa tête lorsque l'hérisson lui avait grimpé dessus. Il voulait sa revanche. Et puisqu'on parle de Naruto, cette petite tête blonde sans cervelle avait décidé de les provoquer un peu, histoire de rendre le jeu plus amusant…

-Mais j'suis pas sûr qu'ils soient assez fort pour moi…

Naruto leur sourit d'un air goguenard.

-Il faudrait peut-être que j'les prenne tous les quatre en même temps, histoire qu'ils aient une petite chance…

Naruto ricana avec un air supérieur. Les quatre shinobis lançaient à Naruto des regards remplis de haine. Parfait. Celui-ci, fier de lui, se félicita pour sa petite provocation. Après tout jamais sensei n'autoriserait un combat de quatre contre un. Trop inégal. Il était sauf !

-Okay alors c'est décidé ! Mon choupinet contre les quatre affreux ! Tout le monde s'écarte !

_QUOIIIII ?_

Un air ahuri sur le visage, Naruto regardait, impuissant, les élèves s'écarter de lui et des quatre types qu'il avait eut l'intelligence de foutre en rogne.

_Meeerde, mais qu'est-ce que j'ai encore fait ? Uzumaki il faut absolument que tu apprennes à la fermer ! _Se gronda le blond en son fort intérieur.

Sasuke passa à côté de lui pour rejoindre les autres et souffla discrètement un « Uzuratonkachi » moqueur à son oreille. Il s'apprêta à partir mais changea d'avis. Il se retourna et chuchota contre la nuque du blond, lui envoya des frissons « involontairement » dans tout le corps.

-Tu te fous tout seul dans la merde, dobe. Voyons comment tu vas t'en sortir…

Puis il claqua sa main contre les fesses rebondie du blond et s'éloigna, un sourire malicieux collé à son beau visage et particulièrement fier de lui et de ce que sa main chanceuse avait pu palper pendant quelques microsecondes.

Naruto sursauta et se retourna pour faire un doigt d'honneur à l'Uchiwa qui s'éloignait en crachant un « TEME ! » rageur. Il finit par se retourner vers ses adversaires et grogna, blessé par l'attitude de l'Uchiwa qui avait l'air de le prendre pour un faible.

-Tu vas voir Sasuke-teme ! J'vais leur exploser la tronche! Trop facile j'te dis !

…Oui enfin c'est vite dit…

Naruto avait l'impression de se retrouver à sa vie d'antan. Lorsque des mecs se mettaient à plusieurs pour le tabasser sans raisons…enfin si : à cause de son soi-disant sourire irrespectueux ou sa tête à claques.

Au début du combat tout se passait bien. Naruto écartait d'un coup de poing ou de pied ses opposants. Sous le regard appréciateur de Sasuke, Neiji, Hinata et Kakashi qui profitaient pleinement de la vue imprenable du petit derrière de Naruto lorsqu'il bougeait au rythme de ses coups. Une danse sensuelle et tentatrice…

Mais Naruto fit une erreur : il ne prit pas garde et tomba dans le piège d'un de ses adversaires qui avait feinté à droite afin de laisser à son coéquipier la possibilité d'attraper Naruto par derrière. Incapable de bouger il se fit ruer de coups par les trois affreux (nda : on est tous d'accord avec Kakashi sur ce coup, pas vrai ?). L'un d'eux lui rit au visage et s'exclama :

- Trop facile qu'il a dit ! A quatre contre un pour qu'on ait une chance ! Hahaha ! Hey morveux faudrait que tu descendes de ton nuage ! T'es qu'une pauvre merde bonne à se faire baiser par tout ceux qui passent ! Alors arrête de croire une seconde de plus que tu ais une chance contre nous !

Ses coéquipiers se joignirent à lui et tous se mirent à se moquer de l'impuissance de Naruto, toujours prisonnier et qui commençait à cracher du sang à cause des coups violents qu'il avait pris à l'abdomen et aux poumons.

- Vos gueules.

Les rirent cessèrent et les quatre visages haineux se tournèrent vers Naruto qui avait relevé la tête et les observait, un air de défi brillant au fond des yeux.

-Hein ?

-J'vous ai dit de la fermer, bande de cons.

Naruto serra les poings et se redressa.

-C'est tout ce que vous avez ? Et vous faites les malins ? Ha ! Laissez moi rire !

Il sourit sarcastiquement aux shinobis sans noms.

- J'ai ri-eeeen sen-ti, chantonna-t-il, vous voulez que je vous apprenne à cogner? C'est facile !...on fait comme ça!

D'un geste vif il repoussa la poigne du shinobi qui le retenait et pivota pour lui donner un coup de tête. Son adversaire, sonné, s'effondra au sol. Naruto se retourna et fit face aux trois adversaires restant. Un filet de sang coulant de son front sur son nez, il l'essuya d'un revers de main distrait. La blessure s'était déjà refermée de toute manière, ainsi que les autres… merci à ses capacités régénératrices de shinobi !

-Bon ben il n'en reste plus que trois… A qui l'honneur ?

Je vous épargne la suite. Evidemment Naruto ne s'est plus fait avoir. Il battit ses trois opposants avec une facilité déconcertante, attaquant et parant les coups avec aisance en à peine une minute et quelques enchainements sauvages, il avait ses quatre adversaires couchés à ses pieds. A cette vue un sourire énorme apparut sur son visage et il leva son pouce en direction de Kakashi et des autres élèves médusés.

- Et voilà l'travail ! Trop facile j'vous l'avais dit !

OoO

Jusqu'à la sonnerie, le cours s'était résumé à Kakashi-sensei qui courrait derrière Naruto pour lui donner un « bisou de félicitation pour avoir remporté le combat mon beau choupinet ! ».

Ce dernier fuyant aussi vite qu'il pouvait en suppliant toute âme généreuse de l'aider à se débarrasser de ce « prof taré et complètement dégénéré ! ».

Du coup Kakashi avait été bâillonné et saucissonné par un Sasuke au sourire vengeur dans un coin de la salle pendant que les élèves discutaient ou se bagarraient gentiment entre eux.

Neiji en profita pour observer Naruto à la dérober. Il discutait avec Sasuke. Ces deux-là se lançaient des piques et Naruto devenait de plus en plus rouge et de plus en plus énervé. L'Uchiwa, par contre, semblait beaucoup s'amuser.

Neiji grogna. Le blondinet s'était déjà rapproché de ce glaçon ambulant, fissurant au passage un bout de sa carapace de glace. S'il avait été capable de cet exploit en à peine une journée, il ne voulait même pas imaginer comment leur relation pourrait évolué.

-N-n-aru-to-kun q-qu'est-ce q-que t-tu as m-mainten-nant ? (Nda :Oui c'est encore Hinata, rouge tomate et bégayante).

L'intéressé se détourna de Sasuke après l'avoir traité de « teme ! » pour la énième fois en tapant du pied avec frustration.

-Hein ? Ha ! Euh… Sciences si je me souviens bien…avec un certain Orochi-quelque chose. Quelqu'un d'autre l'a ?

Silence.

Regards horrifiés se tournant vers Naruto, qui, comme à son habitude, ne comprenait pas la réaction générale…

Se fut Shino qui brisa le silence.

-Sciences avec Orochimaru ? Maintenant ? Comment ça se fait ? Normalement à cette heure-ci Orochimaru ne fait cours qu'aux sempais, pas à nous.

Nouveau blanc. Personne ne comprenait pourquoi ce vicieux voulait Naruto dans sa classe à des heures différentes qu'eux.

-C'est pourtant évident, non ?

Une voix basse et grave avait percé la tension ambiante.

Tout le monde se retourna avec stupéfaction vers Gaara, qui avait pris la parole pour la première fois depuis le début du cours. Non, en réalité, d'habitude Gaara ne prenait quasiment jamais la parole! La fin du monde est proche. Tous aux abris !

-Il a trouvé un nouvel élément intéressant et veux l'isoler pour mieux en profiter.

Naruto ouvrit la bouche en grand, et ses yeux s'arrondirent comme deux concombres. C'était quoi encore que cette histoire ? Tous les profs de ce pensionnat lui en voulait ou quoi ?

Les autres étaient abasourdis. Mais en y réfléchissant c'était du Orochimaru tout craché. Ce serpent venimeux était prêt à tous les coups bats pour parvenir à ses fins généralement. Des regards inquiets ou remplis de pitié furent jetés vers Naruto, qui comprit qu'il allait ENCORE passer un sale quart d'heure.

* * *

><p>Dans l'inquiétude ambiante personne ne remarqua le changement de comportement du jeune Uchiwa. D'impassible il passa à inquiet et il se mit même à se mordiller la lèvre inférieure.<p>

-Sciences, murmura-t-il, les battements de son cœur désordonnés. Cours d'Orochimaru de 10h à 11h. C'est la classe d'Itachi.

Il lança un regard anxieux au benêt blond qui riait à une blague de l'Hyuga. Sa petite crise de panique déjà oubliée. Sasuke connaissait bien la folie et la pédophilie d'Orochimaru tout ce qu'il pouvait espérer c'est que son frère protège son petit renardeau en son absence.

* * *

><p><strong>Extrait du chapitre 7 :<strong>

**« **On se calme Naruto, on se calme ! Ce n'est rien ! Tu as juste un ENORME suçon dans le cou, rien de bien méchant voyons !…Rah mais qu'est ce que je raconte moi ? Je vais le défoncer ce pervers ! »

**Voilà, juste pour vous rassurez que cette histoire aura bien de l' « action » et p'i p't'être aussi pour vous mettre l'eau à la bouche *mwhahaha***

**Mais…je me demande bien qui est ledit pervers ? *se frotte les mains***

**Rdv au prochain chapitre! AVEC UN AUTRE LIME POUR VOUS KINKY PERVERTS (j'en fais parti aussi mais chuuut c'est un secret^^) )**

**Jaa ne !**

**Ayase**


	8. Ou comment se faire Marquer

**Un ENOOORME merci à Mikage-kun pour son superbe dessin ! ) **

**Sont-i' pas mimi tous les deux ? mwhahaha ! **

**Je sais que ce n'est pas la version définitive Mikage mais en attendant que tu me l'envois je n'ai pas pu résister à l'envi de mettre ton premier jet ! Gomenasai !**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 7 :<strong>

**Titre : **Ma vie. Mes emmerdes… !

**Chapitre **: Ou commentse faire Marquer.

**Couple : **Ais-je besoin de le dire franchement ? SasuNaruuuu !

**Rating : **D'après les nouveaux ratings ce chapitre doit être classé plus que M )

**Disclaimer** : Naruto ne m'appartient _toujours_ pas, malheureusement…Il va falloir remédier à ça d'ailleurs !

**Warnings : **Yaoi! Ici lime et bientôt lemon ! _**! Attention ! : Dans ce chapitre scènes « osées » ! Alors homophobes dégagez le passage svp !**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>MERCI À TOUS POUR VOS REVIEWS! 154 commentaires c'est juste... OUFISSIME (même si ce mot n'existe pas^^) Votre soutien me va droit au coeur et chacun de vos encouragements me vont droit au moral! ;) <strong>_

_**Vraiment, sincèrement, MERCI! **_

* * *

><p>Ce message n'est pas seulement pour moi mais pour tous les auteurs que vous lisez...(désolée si vous me trouvez lourde :S)<p>

Je me suis rendu compte que beaucoup de gens venaient lire les fics mais que peu seulement laissaient des reviews. Ca parait bête mais c'est la principale source de motivation d'un écrivain: Savoir que son écrit est apprécié, connaître les impressions etc. Alors svp ça prend 1minute, écrivez même seulement deux mots mais encouragez les auteurs! Surtout sur ce genre de site où les auteurs ne sont pas forcément confiants avec ce qu'ils mettent en ligne... Merci d'avance et bonne lecture :)

* * *

><p><em>-On se calme Naruto, on se calme! Ce n'est rien. Tu as juste un ENORME suçon dans le cou, rien de bien méchant voyons… <em>

_…Rah mais qu'est ce que je raconte moi? Si je rattrape je le défonce ce pervers!_

*** OoO* quinze minutes plus tôt *OoO***

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux teme ? J'ai cours moi !

Dès que la sonnerie avait retentit Sasuke s'était approché de Naruto. Le brun avait demandé à « lui parler un instant seul à seul ». Bien sûr Naruto, extrêmement curieux de nature, avait accepté et l'avait suivit sans se poser trop de questions.

Par contre, Neiji n'avait pas du tout apprécié de regarder son blondinet partir avec cet insupportable Uchiwa. Surtout que ce dernier s'était retourné au dernier moment vers l'Hyuga avec un sourire en coin et son insupportable sourcil levé pendant qu'il plaçait un bras « nonchalamment » autour de la taille de Naruto afin de le « guider ». Neji serra les points. Même si l'Uchiwa avait momentanément l'avantage, il n'avait pas encore gagné le cœur et le corps du blond. Neji avait encore une chance de le lui piquer. _Ne sois pas si sûr de toi Uchiwa. Naruto risque bien de te faire tomber dans ton propre piège…_ Il sourit discrètement (pour ne pas passé pour un aliéné en publique tout de même) et se décida à se diriger vers son cours suivant.

Ainsi Naruto se retrouvait présentement en compagnie du brun, dans une aile qui semblait très peu usité du pensionnat Konoha.

Et pour tout vous dire, il commençait à se demander si il n'avait pas _encore_ fait une bourde…

- Alors teme ? Si t'as rien à me dire j'me casse moi…

Le brun le regarda en haussant un sourcil puis laissa un sourire prédateur dévoiler ses dents blanches.

- Je t'ai demandé de me suivre et maintenant il n'y a pus que toi et moi, isolés quelque part dans une zone perdue de Konoha…vraiment on se demande ce que je veux, usuratonkachi.

_Et voilà j'en étais sûr! Je me suis fais avoir, encore!_ Se morfondit le blond. Ce Sasuke-teme allait une fois de plus lui retourner la tête et la libido dans tous les sens. _Ah, mais quelle journée ! Quel bordel ce lycée !_

Aveugle à la prise de tête de l'Uzumaki en face de lui, Sasuke s'approcha de Naruto, bien décidé à profiter de la situation.

Mais Naruto ne tenait pas particulièrement à perdre sa virginité dans un couloir désert. Il préférait garder ça pour un endroit romantique après une déclaration d'amour enflammée à la lueur de chandeliers qui sentiraient bon la cannelle et la noix de coco. Mais il s'égarait un peu là. Ainsi il décrocha un crochet du droit directement dans le ventre de Sasuke et se prépara à prendre ses jambes à son cou. Et cela en toute virilité bien sûr.

Néanmoins, il n'avait pas prévu que Sasuke soit aussi rapide et que son crochet précipité ne lui ait rien fait. Ainsi le brun réussit à rattraper Naruto dans les secondes qui suivirent sa tentative de fuite.

Un peu brusquement il plaqua Naruto face contre mur, un bras plié dans le dos pour qu'il ne puisse plus bouger ou tenter une évasion.

L'Uchiwa se colla contre son dos. Il mit sa main inoccupée à côté du visage de Naruto et plaça ses jambes entre celles, écartées, du blond. Il se retrouva donc avec son entre-jambes collé aux fesses de l'Uzumaki.

Cette position lui procurait une domination totale. L'idée fit sourire Sasuke avec jubilation.

-Lâche-moi teme! Fulmina Naruto, qui sentait honteusement son sexe durcir sous le traitement autoritaire de l'Uchiwa.

-Calme toi dobe, j'vais pas t'violer.

Naruto se détendit légèrement. Au moins il n'avait pas à s'inquiéter d'être forcé. Bien que si c'était Sasuke…

_Non Naruto! Ne te mets pas à penser comme ça!_

Mais alors pourquoi ce type se collait ainsi à lui ? S'ils étaient dans cette position ce n'était pas pour tricoter ! Naruto avait beau être lent il n'était pas stupide à ce point (nda : stupéfiant je dois dire ^^).

-Mais par contre on va s'amuser un peu toi et moi…

_Ah d'accord donc c'était bien pour ça, _soupira Naruto avec une pointe de déception, _tout ce qu'il veut c'est du sexe. Et moi qui espérais qu'il voulait me parler pour me rassurer à propos de mon cours avec Orochimaru ou un truc du genre... j'aurai dû me douter qu'il ne me veut que pour mon corps et rien d'autre. _Naruto baissa les yeux, la gorge serrée et tourna la tête.

-Teme putain mais vire de là !

Sasuke rit doucement sans bouger d'un pouce et se pencha pour murmurer à l'oreille du blond d'une voix suave.

-Pourtant je peux t'assurer que tu vas adorer bébé….

Naruto eut un hoquet lorsque le brun plaqua son bassin contre ses fesses et commença à se frotter sensuellement contre son corps. Malgré lui Naruto s'entendit ronronner.

-Stop a-arrête Sasuke !

-Que j'arrête? Mais bébé t'as l'air de beaucoup apprécier…

Naruto se pinça les lèvres et les tritura avec ses dents. L'habitude de Sasuke de l'appeler « bébé » pendant leurs moments intimes le rendait complètement fou. Il ne pouvait pas le nier, les sensations que lui procurait le frottement de la bosse de Sasuke contre ses fesses étaient plus que stimulantes. Il s'imaginait parfaitement Sasuke se débarrasser des barrières de vêtements et s'enfoncer directement en lui. Cette pensée fit gémir Naruto, qui se fustigea intérieurement pour laisser son esprit divaguer dans un moment pareil.

- Si tu t'entendais gémir, tu m'rends complètement dingue Naruto.

A l'entente de son prénom Naruto sentit ses jambes se faire molles et l'air vint à lui manquer. Son cœur battait la chamade et surtout une chaleur incandescente, mais absolument merveilleuse, avait prit place au creux de ses reins. Des gémissements traitres lui échappaient à chaque frottement un peu plus poussé de Sasuke. Son pantalon commençait d'ailleurs à lui faire mal tellement il était serré.

-Regarde toi bébé. T'es tellement tremblant que tu peux à peine tenir debout…T'aimes vraiment ça, hein? Petit dévergondé. Se moqua doucement Sasuke.

En réalité les réactions du blond lui faisaient perdre la tête. Il était tellement désirable les cuisses écartées, penché en avant et poussant ses hanches vers lui pour avoir plus de frottements. Sans réussir à se retenir plus longtemps Sasuke agrippa gentiment les cheveux du blond et le tira en arrière, lui tournant la tête afin de pouvoir déposer ses lèvres contre les siennes. Tout doucement d'abord il lécha les lèvres chaudes de l'Uzumaki. Naruto soupira de bien-être et Sasuke profita que le geste ait entr'ouvert ses lèvres pour glisser sa langue dans la bouche de la délicieuse friandise blonde à sa portée. Sasuke ne perdit pas un instant et dévora littéralement Naruto; léchant la langue, le palais, les dents, il voulait découvrir et faire sien les moindres recoins. Naruto, déjà bien excité par les fixions, perdit complètement la raison sous ce merveilleux traitement. Ce baiser n'avait rien à voir avec celui de la vieille. Il était bien plus passionné, Naruto pouvait sentir dans chaque coup de langue, chaque succion de Sasuke à quel point le brun le désirait, à quel point il le voulait pour lui. Naruto n'était qu'une masse tremblante et gémissante dans les bras de l'Uchiwa, et pour rien au monde il n'aurait voulu être ailleurs ! Ne pas vouloir se faire violer contre un mur? Quelle idée saugrenue! Naruto était prêt à tout pour que Sasuke continu de l'embrasser ainsi! Malheureusement le besoin d'air se fit sentir et les deux shinobis furent obligés de se séparer.

Naruto avait la bouche ouverte et tentait de reprendre sa respiration entre deux gémissements. Un mince filet de bave coulait sensuellement sur son menton et ses yeux s'étaient dilatés, donnant une impression de flou à son regard. Son visage avait complètement rougit sous l'excitation.

Sasuke eut un coup au cœur en voyant son petit blondinet aussi érotique et ne réussit plus à se retenir. Il voulait Marquer le blond. Il souhaitait que tout le monde, élèves comme professeurs et particulièrement ce pédophile dégénéré, comprennent que Naruto avait déjà été clamé. Qu'il lui appartenait, à lui et lui seul.

Il fondit sur le cou légèrement halé du blond et lécha avec délectation la peau chaude et délicate sous sa langue. Elle avait un goût un peu salé dû à la fine pellicule de sueur qui recouvrait déjà le corps de Naruto. Sasuke grogna, le goût n'en était que meilleur, plus… Naruto-esque. Ce dernier haleta, surpris par le plaisir soudain qui arrivait par vague dans son bas ventre. Il pencha la tête sur le côté, donnant inconsciemment plus d'accès aux dents et à la bouche de Sasuke.

-Nnnh...Attends Sasuke, j'en peux plus !

Sasuke laissa échapper un son rauque. L'entendre gémir ces paroles déchainait sa libido déjà bien malmenée.

- Quoi, déjà ? Mais bébé, je n'ai même pas encore commencé.

Il relâcha le bras qui était toujours plaqué dans le dos de Naruto. Le brun savait que sa «victime» ne tenterait plus de fuir à présent. Naruto plaqua ses deux mains contre le mur, cherchant par tous les moyens à soutenir son corps défaillant.

Sasuke avait ses deux mains de nouveaux libres. Il fit remonté l'une d'entre elle lentement sous le tee-shirt de Naruto, caressant sa peau tannée qui brûlait avec passion jusqu'à arriver à l'un de ses tétons déjà durcit. Un sourire carnassier sur le visage, il s'appliqua à le pincer en douceur et en titillait la pointe pour donner à Naruto le plus de stimulation possible.

-Sasuke… Le blond miaula presque le nom de son bourreau.

La manière lente et sensuelle qu'avait l'Uchiwa de le torturer le frustrait autant qu'elle faisait frissonner son corps de plaisir.

Le brun ne s'arrêta pas là, il glissa son autre main dans le pantalon de Naruto et parvint à l'intérieur de son boxer. Evidemment elle entra tout de suite en contact avec le sexe dressé de Naruto et l'Uchiwa sentit qu'il était déjà bien mouillé. Sasuke sourit avec délectation : c'était certain, jamais son petit renard n'avait été touché de cette manière. Son excitation en était la preuve, en plus de son air perdu. Il ouvrit le pantalon et le fit glisser le long des jambes fines de l'Uzumaki, qui l'envoya valser d'un coup de pied distrait. Sasuke mordilla le lobe de Naruto et pressa sa bouche contre son oreille.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux maintenant bébé ?

Naruto soupira de plaisir pendant qu'un frisson parcourait son corps, être ainsi exposé devant Sasuke le gênait atrocement mais en même temps il devait avouer que ça l'excitait énormément !

-S-Sasuke…

-Hm?

Sasuke caressa la veine sur la verge du blond et recolla son bassin toujours emprisonné dans son pantalon contre ses fesses nues.

-Ah ! Sasuke je veux... je veux…

Naruto perdait la tête. Il ne savait même plus ce qu'il disait, ce qu'il voulait, il savait juste que son sexe était tendu à l'extrême et que ça lui faisait mal. Il voulait que Sasuke le touche, maintenant !

Sasuke ricana contre l'oreille maltraitée de Naruto.

-Bébé si tu ne me dis pas ce que tu veux, je ne pourrai pas t'aider…

_Le bâtard_, pensa Naruto dans un moment de lucidité, _il veut que je le supplie ce sadique …_

-Naruto?

Devant le manque de réponse de son jeune prisonnier Sasuke se réattaqua au cou délicat et mordit à pleine dents, avant de lécher et sucer la chair rougissante, arrachant un cri étrangler du blond qui se mit à gesticuler entre ses bras afin d'avoir plus de frottement contre son corps en feu. Naruto n'en pouvait plus, tant pis pour sa fierté, il fallait que Sasuke fasse quelque chose ou bien il allait faire une syncope.

-Sasuke, j-j'ai besoin…

Sasuke sourit et se mit à lécher son cou plus tendrement avant de remonter à l'oreille rubiconde de sa proie et de susurrer doucement :

-Oui ? De quoi as-tu besoin, bébé ?

Naruto gémit et tourna la tête vers le brun, plantant ses yeux dilatés dans ceux, tout aussi flous, de l'Uchiwa.

-Toi. J'ai besoin de toi sur moi…

Sasuke grogna et plaqua sa bouche violement contre celle de Naruto. C'était tout ce qui lui fallait pour passer aux choses sérieuses. Et puis de toute manière Naruto était tellement sensuel qu'il n'aurait pas pu résister bien longtemps à la tentation de le dévorer tout cru. Sasuke se saisit fermement de la verge dressée et appliqua un mouvement de va et vient plus ferme, laissant parfois sa main descendre jusqu'à caresser les testicules du blond. Naruto rejeta brusquement la tête en arrière et laissa échapper un long râle. Il n'en pouvait plus ! Il y avait des taches blanches qui dansaient devant ses yeux et les caresses de Sasuke sur ses tétons et son sexe le rendaient complètement fou. Il était à deux doigts d'exploser…

Sentant le corps chaud contre le sien se raidir et les lamentations de Naruto se faire plus poussées, Sasuke comprit que son ange aux yeux azurs ne tiendrait plus très longtemps. Ses mains lâchèrent donc la verge brûlante de Naruto, lui arrachant un cri de protestation. Il s'attaqua à son propre pantalon, le faisant tomber au sol suivi de son boxer, afin de laisser sa verge tendue au maximum à l'air libre dans un grognement de satisfaction. Ce n'était pas pour dire mais la laisser dans son uniforme commençait à lui faire sacrément mal! Il se saisit des hanches du blond et le retourna, plaquant son dos tremblant contre le mur. Ses lèvres trouvèrent tout de suite leurs jumelles et un baiser quasi-désespéré s'entama entre les deux adolescents mêlant langues, dents et grognements. Une main toujours tenant fermement Naruto pour l'empêcher de s'effondrer à terre, Sasuke fit glisser l'autre entre leur corps moite et saisit leurs deux sexes, qu'il colla afin de pouvoir mieux les caresser. Il accéléra les mouvements de son bassin et de ses mains, faisant pratiquement hurler de plaisir Naruto, l'emmenant au septième ciel.

-Tu peux toucher si tu veux bébé… Réussi à souffler Sasuke d'une voix grave.

Naruto, perdu dans son plaisir, descendit une de ses mains qu'il avait ferment accrochée aux épaules puissantes de l'Uchiwa. Il rencontra celle déjà bien active de Sasuke et la couvrit de la sienne, plongeant son regard turquoise dans ceux de Sasuke. Naruto en eut le souffle coupé.

L'Uchiwa était magnifique.

Ses cheveux, autrefois parfaitement coiffés en épis étaient maintenant dans un désordre je-suis-en-train-de-prendre-le-pied-de-ma-vie terriblement sexy. Quelques mèches s'étaient collées à la sueur de son front, ses yeux noir avait maintenant la couleur grenat du sang, les rendant aussi mystérieux qu'électrisants. Et sa bouche, rouge et gonflée de leurs baisers, laissait par moment sortir des grognements rauques dignes d'un acteur porno.

Voir ce spectacle digne de la tentation du Diable et sentir la bouche de Sasuke s'emparer de son cou et le sucer avec avidité fut la goûte de trop pour lui. Il poussa un dernier cri qui ressemblait étrangement à « Sasuke » et jouit enfin, se libérant dans leurs poings serrés.

En entendant la voix inarticulée de Naruto crier son nom, les testicules de Sasuke se contractèrent et il vint en spasmes, frottant son sexe encore plus durement contre le blond et suçant son cou comme un affamé. Complètement étourdis par leur orgasme, ils glissèrent à terre.

-Et bien, et bien. Pour quelqu'un qui voulait fuir tu as vraiment apprécié, pas vrai bébé ?

Naruto posa ses yeux sur le responsable de son état. Il faillit exploser de nouveau en voyant que l'Uchiwa se léchait les doigts où des restes de sa semence se trouvait encore, tout en le regardant avec un sourire et un regard qui laissaient entrevoir toutes les envies de luxure qui avaient persistées après leur petite séance.

-Hmm…tu es délicieux. C'est bien dommage que l'on soit obligé de s'arrêter maintenant. Je dois avouer que je n'aurais pas été contre un petit soulagement de plus, dans un endroit bien plus… étroit.

Un sourire espiègle se dessina sur son visage.

-Mais ce n'est pas très grave, on finira ça ce soir.

Sur ces paroles il sortit un mouchoir, s'essuya les mains et son sexe maintenant mou. Sasuke se dit qu'il devra quand même passer par les toilettes histoire de laver un peu tout ça avant de rejoindre sa classe. Il remonta son boxer et son uniforme et se releva. Après un dernier regard au petit démon tentateur toujours par terre il se détourna et entreprit de rejoindre son prochain cours. Une attitude calculée froide et distante l'entourant à nouveau. Il lança néanmoins par dessus son épaule un :

-Tu devrais te dépêcher, dobe. Ça a déjà sonné et tu dois d'abord te rafraichir avant de rejoindre Orochimaru.

*** OoO* On revient au moment présent *OoO***

C'est ainsi que Naruto s'était retrouvé haletant dans les premières toilettes qu'il avait vues. Dès qu'il avait été capable de se relever et que ses jambes avaient réussi à supporter son poids, il s'était évertué à en trouver afin de se passer la tête sous l'eau. Il voulait calmer le feu qui brûlait encore ses joues et aussi s'essuyer un minimum le bas ventre pour éviter les preuves trop flagrantes de ses activités libidineuses.

Toujours sonné par ce qui venait de lui arriver il releva la tête pour observer son reflet.

Ses yeux brillaient un petit peu moins qu'avant et ses joues avaient juste prises une teinte rosée au lieu du rouge brique disgracieux qu'il arborait quelques minutes plus tôt.

Au moins il ne ressemblait plus à une cocotte minute qui prend feu.

Amélioration, donc.

_Ce n'est pas très grave, on finira ça ce soir._

Naruto secoua vivement la tête, tentant de chasser les paroles du brun. Il ne voulait absolument pas y penser maintenant!

Il fit couler le robinet une seconde fois afin de se passer une main mouillée sur sa nuque et son cou.

Son cou qui… qui avait… quelque chose…?

-Qu'est-ce que…

Naruto s'approcha vivement du miroir et écarta le col de sa chemise avec brusquerie pour observer plus en détail la plaque rouge tirant sur le violet qui se cachait en dessous…

-Un suçon! Oh le bâtard!

_On se calme Naruto, on se calme! Ce n'est rien. Tu as juste un ENORME suçon dans le cou, rien de bien méchant voyons… …Rah mais qu'est ce que je raconte moi? Si je rattrape je le défonce ce pervers! _

-Olala il se voit trop en plus! Paniqua Naruto. J'vais passer pour quoi moi maintenant ?

Pour le coup Naruto était totalement réveillé.

Sa tête ne lui tournait plus et son cœur s'était calmé pour laisser place à…une grosse colère.

Mais il savait qu'il n'avait pas assez de temps pour maudire cet Uchiwa de malheur dans ces w.c . Après tout le teme lui avait dit que les cours avaient déjà repris avant de s'éloigner avec son FOUTU air je-suis-le-prince-des-glaces. Je vous jure que ce type ferait geler le réchauffement climatique avec un seul de ses regards.

Mais revenons à nos ramens. Puisque 1 et 1 font 2, Naruto était…:en retard. Ne changeons pas les bonnes vieilles habitudes.

-Raaah c'est d'ta faute ducon! J'ai pas intérêt à avoir une punition à cause de tes putains d'hormones ou tu vas te recevoir mon poing dans la figure!

Sur ces charmantes menaces il prit son sac posé à terre et se mit à courir pour rejoindre sa prochaine classe.

-Dattebayo ! Hurla-t-il dans le couloir désert pour se donner du courage.

Si Naruto savait ce qui l'attendait, le pauvre se serait dépêché… de s'enfuir dans l'autre sens.

* * *

><p>Sasuke sortit du bâtiment ouest, laissant derrière lui Naruto afin de retrouver sa classe déjà bien entamée. Il avait été obligé de s'éloigner rapidement du blond ou alors il craignait de ne pas réussir à s'empêcher de le prendre sauvagement contre un mur. Ou le sol. En fait sur n'importe quel surface. Ce qui était certes très alléchant mais non envisageable pour la première fois de Naruto. Sasuke se surprit lui-même de sa prévention envers l'Uzumaki, généralement Sasuke ne s'embêtait pas des sentiments que pouvaient éprouver ses partenaires, il prenait ce qu'il voulait et puis il jetait sans cérémonie après utilisation. Gérants les crises, les larmes et les cris avec une froide indifférence. Mais le blond semblait être différent, Sasuke ne voulait pas le voir pleurer. Jamais. Et encore moins à cause de lui.<p>

L'Uchiwa rejeta la tête en arrière et soupira, fermant les yeux.

_A quoi tu joues Sasuke ? T'es en train de te mettre dans une merde noire avec lui._

Il rouvrit doucement les yeux et sourit imperceptiblement.

_Mais au moins maintenant Naruto possède la Marque. Il est à moi._

_A moi seul._

* * *

><p><strong>Naruto :… (Regard noir)<strong>

**Ayase: (l'innocence incarnée) Quoi ?**

**Naru :…Si je vais passé ENCORE un sal quart d'heure ne me jette pas dans la gueule du loup espèce de sadique ! **

**Orochimaru(qui vient d'arriver et qui cherche Naruto) : Ah mon nouveau jouet préféré tu es là ! (Prend Naruto dans ses bras en mode princesse) Viens qu'on aille sss'amuser un peu !**

**Naruto : LACHE-MOI PERVERS VENIMEUX ! Et toi Ayase petite traitre aide-moi un peu !**

**Ayase: (les regarde partir en faisant un signe de la main) …Je devrais me sentir honteuse mais bizarrement…pas du tout ! Mwhahahaha *se frotte les mains et se met un cigare au bec***

**Je sais que je suis bizarre, mais moi j'aime bien Orochimaru…** **Il est marrant avec son air de psychopathe, haha !**

**Bon je ne le mettrai pas en mode « héros » dans ma fic mais je vais le pervertir un peu (pas qu'il en ait vraiment besoin mais bon…)^^ En tout cas il aura un peu –lisez BEAUCOUP- l'air d'un pédophile mais j'y peux rien, ça me fait rire…**

* * *

><p><strong>Au prochain chapitre vous saurez ce qu'avoir <span>la Marque<span> signifie ! ) Des idées ?^^**

**Vous avez aimé? :S**

**Jaa ne!**

**Ayase**


	9. Un serpent terrifie un renard

**Pfiouuuu je vous ai fais attendre pour celui-là hein ? Désolée désolée ! :S**

**En fait j'avais perdu mes chapitres et j'avais vraiment trop la flemme de les réécrire…mais par je ne sais quel miracle je viens d'en retrouver certains…à l'instant même! La vie est pleine de surprises haha ! Alors vaille que vaille je vous les offre direct ! xD **

**Donc voilà WELCOME BACK TO ME ! Et bonne lecture à vous !:D**

**Titre : **Ma vie. Mes emmerdes…

**Chapitre : **Un serpent terrifie un renard.

**Couple : **SasuNaru, what else?

**Rating : **T pour le moment. Bientôt lemon.

**Disclaimer** : Naruto ne m'appartient _toujours_ pas, je commence d'ailleurs à en avoir marre de me répéter ^^

**Warnings : **Yaoi! Et lemon aussi ! (Mais pas dans ce chapitre)

* * *

><p>Ce message n'est pas seulement pour moi mais pour tous les auteurs que vous lisez...(désolée si vous me trouvez lourde :S)<p>

Je me suis rendu compte que beaucoup de gens venaient lire les fics mais que peu seulement laissaient des reviews. Ca parait bête mais c'est la principale source de motivation d'un écrivain: Savoir que son écrit est apprécié, connaître les impressions etc. Alors svp ça prend 1minute, écrivez même seulement deux mots mais encouragez les auteurs! Surtout sur ce genre de site où les auteurs ne sont pas forcément confiants avec ce qu'ils mettent en ligne... Merci d'avance et bonne lecture :)

* * *

><p>-C'est bizarre comme endroit, j'me suis trompé ?<p>

Naruto était à la recherche de la classe d'Orochimaru. En suivant le plan qu'il avait déniché de Konoha il s'était retrouvé dans des souterrains. Une salle de classe dans un lieu pareil c'était impossible, non ?

-Quel genre de prof pourrait faire cours dans un endroit aussi glauque ?

Il y faisait humide et l'air était oppressant malgré la fraicheur des pierres. Les seules sources de lumières provenaient de torches enflammées accrochées au mur, comme au Japon médiéval… _mais on est en 2013 bon sang ! Faut vivre avec son époque les gens! _Naruto se dit qu'il n'arrivera jamais à se faire à l'étrangeté de Konoha.

Il finit par dénicher une grande porte en métal et s'arrêta devant.

-Ok. Ça c'est assez flippant…

Maintenant qu'il y était, il n'était plus très sûr de vouloir entrer. La réaction craintive et remplie de pitié de ses camarades lui revint en mémoire, ne le motivant guère.

- S'ils ont tiré ces tronches juste parce que j'ai cours avec cet Oro-machin j'suis pas très chaud pour entrer là-dedans. J'en ai ma claque moi des enseignants douteux !

« C'est pourtant évident, non ? Il a trouvé un nouvel élément intéressant et veut l'isoler pour mieux en profiter. » Avait dit le si charmant Gaara.

-Génial. Absolument fabuleux. M'isoler pour mieux « profiter » de moi, hein ? Nan, franchement ? Le pied. Il ne me manquait plus que ça pour que je passe la meilleure journée de toute ma vie!

Naruto soupira. Il était en retard et était censé se dépêcher. Mais momentanément, il s'en fichait. De toute façon il n'avait jamais vraiment assimilé le concept de ponctualité, alors un retard n'avait pas grande importance à ses yeux. Parfois, il préférait même sécher les cours pour aller s'entraîner, alors un cours de plus ou de moins… qui s'en préoccupait, n'est-ce-pas ? Il colla son dos à la porte métallique et s'assit par terre, puis il replia ses jambes et posa sa tête sur ses genoux.

Autant faire le point sur sa « trépidante » vie tant qu'il y était.

Il y avait au moins un point positif : avec le col de sa chemise remontée et sa cravate accrochée correctement, le suçon de ce Sasuke-teme-roi-des-pervers ne se voyait pas…Heureusement! Même s'il ressemblait à un nerd fagoté de cette manière. La plupart des gars de Konoha portaient leur uniforme à la relâche : haut de chemise ouverte et retroussée aux bras, chaînes au coup et autres accessoires en pics, arme à la hanche, regard méchant (même si aux yeux de Naruto ça leur donnait plutôt un air constipé mais bon, pour ce qu'il en disait…) et tout ce qui peut passer comme « viril » et « macho » et blablabla...

Donc, oui, là, on aurait dit que Naruto avait un balais coincé où-on-sait. Mais il valait mieux ça que de montrer à tout le monde qu'il avait un suçon…et devoir leur expliquer qu'il avait été fait par _un homme_ et que cette personne n'était autre que le Grand –insérez un grincement de dents, merci- Sasuke Uchiwa (Sasu-chan pour les intimes du club); chouchou des dames (vu les hystériques que le teme se payait, ça ne cessera jamais de faire rire Naruto…parfois la vie est juste en fait !) et de certains messieurs pas totalement hétéros, plus puissant héritier de Konoha et homme de glace aux mains baladeuses à ses heures perdues.

(Prenez un ticket et attendez votre tour).

Non, il préférait largement la chemise fermée, boutonnée jusqu'en haut et la cravate bien mise, merci bien!

Il se frotta le front sur ses genoux; maintenant qu'il y réfléchissait jusqu'ici il n'avait toujours rien découvert sur ses parents, alors que c'était son principal objectif à l'origine.

Qui avait bien pu être le Yondaime et sa femme ? Naruto n'aimait pas trop l'idée que ses parents aient été des gens mauvais. Mais il devait regarder la vérité en face les yakuzas n'étaient pas vraiment connus pour être des enfants de coeur…

Cependant, Naruto devait avouer que depuis qu'il était arrivé à Konoha il n'avait rien vu de sanglant ou de…barbare (mis à part Sasuke, mais lui c'était une autre histoire). Tsunade lui avait dit que les shinobis étudiaient à Konoha afin de développer leur capacité et de pouvoir prendre la succession de leur Famille, contrôlant ainsi leur Clan et par extension le pays. Mais elle lui avait aussi dit que les shinobis gardaient le pouvoir pour faire régner la _paix_. Pas la guerre. Les shinobis avaient peut-être quelque chose de bénéfique après tout ? S'ils s'occupaient de la protection du pays depuis des siècles sans que personne ne les détrône c'est qu'ils devaient faire les choses bien, non ?

_Il faut absolument que je trouve quelqu'un qui connaissait mes parents personnellement pour avoir plus d'informations_, songea Naruto.

Il serra violemment ses poings et dû réprimer un sanglot, il se sentait mal à chaque fois qu'il pensait trop à ses parents. Il avait beau ne jamais les avoir connus, leur absence le faisait toujours souffrir en augmentant le vide dans son cœur.

_Non, Naruto respire, respire. Ca ne sert à rien de se morfondre, ce qui est fait est fait. Tu n'as déjà que trop pleurer, maintenant il faut agir. Relève-toi! Aller, du nerf Uzumaki!_

-Tout va bien ?

Naruto sursauta et releva la tête pour observer la personne qui venait de lui parler, ahuri de son timing. Il était tellement plongé dans ses pensées qu'il ne s'était même pas rendu compte que quelqu'un s'était approché.

Le type était brun, les cheveux longs attachés négligemment au niveau de la nuque. Il avait des mèches d'un noir de jet qui encadraient un beau visage pâle. _Il ressemble un peu à Sasuke-teme_, se dit vaguement Naruto. Son regard était aussi noir et profond qu'un abysse et le blond du se gifler intérieurement pour ne pas laisser son esprit divaguer et plonger dedans. L'inconnu semblait plus âgé que Naruto. _Un sempai_, songea le blond. L'inconnu avait remonté le col de sa chemise comme un voyou. Une aura puissante et dangereuse flottait autour de lui et cela donna des frissons au plus jeune. Il avait aussi une sorte de classe mystérieuse qui fascina Naruto.

Naruto rougit d'embarra et se dépêcha de se relever. Il leva sa main et se mit à se gratter l'arrière de la tête en rigolant d'un air penaud. _Et merde, la honte !_ Ce canon l'ait vu en train de pleurnicher comme une gonzesse!

-Oui, oui, t'inquiète merci, juste un coup de fatigue, héhé…

Le brun haussa un sourcil dubitatif.

-Vraiment ? Et ça t'arrive souvent de t'asseoir pour piquer un somme devant ta salle de classe? Je ne sais pas si tu es au courant mais tu as au moins une bonne demi-heure de retard. Ce qui n'est pas particulièrement respectueux pour un premier cours tu fais déjà mauvaise impression. Si tu as l'intention de sécher aies au moins l'intelligence de t'éloigner je te pris.

Et vlan !

Alors ça c'est de la gifle! Magistrale, qui plus est !

_Ce type est définitivement de la même famille que Sasuke_. Se dit Naruto pendant qu'il sentait une chaleur traitresse lui monter au visage.

-P-pardon, j'avais l'intention d'entrer. Mais je voulais j-juste décompresser un peu, il parait que ce prof n'est pas très commode tu vois…

Naruto se tortillait d'un air gêné, il avait rosie et baissé les yeux devant le regard polaire de son vis-à-vis.

Ce dernier se mit à le détailler de la tête aux pieds, laissant ses yeux glisser lentement sur chaque parcelle du corps de Naruto, l'examinant avec curiosité.

Son regard était tellement perçant que Naruto eût des frissons. C'était comme si ce type le déshabillait du regard et que toutes ses faiblesses étaient mises à nues. Et ce n'était pas des plus agréables...

-B-bon, je vais rentrer maintenant. Jaa n-ne…

Sur ce il se retourna pour toquer à la porte, attendant que quelqu'un vienne lui ouvrir ou lui donne la permission d'entrer.

Puisqu'il était de dos, il ne vit pas les yeux de son aîné s'accrocher à son suçon, qui avait été découvert par le col que Naruto avait aplatit sans s'en rendre compte dans un geste nerveux. Le brun haussa les sourcils et se mit à réfléchir. Il n'avait jamais vu ce gamin auparavant. Serait-il le nouveau dont Deidera lui avait parlé ? Celui qui partage la chambre de son petit frère ? Dans ce cas il serait arrivé hier. Et il aurait déjà été Marqué ? _Je ne sais pas qui lui a fait ça, mais il est bien possessif. _

Au bout de quelques secondes, la porte s'ouvrit dans un grincement à faire froid dans le dos.

_Digne d'un film d'horreur!_ Chouina Naruto, qui détestait plus que tout au monde les fantômes et les histoires terrifiantes. _C'est quoi encore ce truc pas net dans lequel je me suis fourré ?_

Un corps apparut par l'entrebâillement de la porte. Un binoclard avec des cheveux argentés en blouse blanche. Voyant les deux nouveaux venus, il sourit et replaça ses lunettes sur son nez, avant de s'écarter pour les laisser entrer.

-Naruto Uzumaki, Itachi-san. Nous vous attendions.

-Désolé pour le retard, j'avais des affaires à régler, déclara froidement le dénommer Itachi, avant d'entrer dans la pièce à la suite d'un blond tremblant.

Ce dernier eut un hoquet de surprise en découvrant la salle de classe et…ce qu'elle contenait. Il y avait des étagères partout, soutenant des bocaux remplis d'yeux, de serpents et autres petits animaux et insectes morts. Ainsi que d'autres choses absolument immondes et dont Naruto préférait vous épargner le nom et la consistance…(Aussi parce qu'il ne le savait pas lui-même).

Dégoûté, notre blondinet eut un mouvement de recul, bien décidé à quitter cet endroit horrible qui lui donnait la chair de poule !

Malheureusement pour lui, il se heurta à un obstacle avant d'avoir pu se retourner. Frappé d'horreur il sentit deux bras enlacer sa petite taille et une voix s'éleva de derrière lui, tout contre son oreille. Naruto était figé, un frisson d'horreur lui déchira l'épiderme quand il sentit une bouche glacée se coller à son oreille.

-Aww Naru-chan, ne part pas maintenant ! Nous n'avons même pas eu le temps de faire…connaisssanccce.

Naruto était incapable de parler, la panique envahit chaque parcelle de son corps. Son instinct de survie lui hurlait de déguerpir, de fuir cet endroit et cette voix qui lui sifflait dans l'oreille. Il était hautement écœuré par ces bras qui l'entouraient dans une étreinte beaucoup trop intime à son goût. Et cette voix qui sifflait plus qu'elle ne parlait lui donnait envi de crier. Une sueur froide recouvrit instantanément son corps et Naruto se mit à trembler, sans pouvoir s'en empêcher.

-Oooh Naru-chan tu es trop ch-sssou ! N'aies pas peur voyons, je ne vais pas te manger…pas encore.

Naruto écarquilla les yeux, comment ça _pas encore_ ?

-Orochimaru-sama, vous êtes en train de traumatiser cet enfant. Si vous voulez qu'il vous apprécie ne l'attaquez pas comme cela sans prévenir…avec tout le respect que je vous dois.

-Hm? Oui Kabuto, tu as probablement raison. Mon petit Naru-chan semble complètement perdu et même sssi son corps tout tremblant et ssses pupilles dilatées d'angoissse… - Orochimaru se lécha les lèvres avec gourmandise, avec une très TRES longue langue d'ailleurs, nota Naruto avec un haut le coeur-… sont absolument exquis, je veux bien freiner mes…ardeurs.

Ok, alors là STOP !

On rembobine.

C'est _quoi_ ce merdier… _encore_?

_D'abord je me fais attaquer par cet Uchiwa de malheur aux hormones en effervescence. Ok, c'était génial, mais ce n'est pas le problème, roh! Et v'la ensuite que je tombe dans un souterrain pire que sordide à me faire peloter par mon __prof.__ Et puis décidemment ils ont quoi les enseignants ici avec les surnoms? D'abord choupinet par l'autre hérisson excité du bocal et maintenant Naru-chan ? Non mais il faut leur faire passer des examens psychologiques c'est plus possible… Si c'est un cauchemar, que quelqu'un me réveille, par pitié ! _

Naruto poussa un soupir de soulagement lorsqu'il sentit les bras qui l'étreignaient se détacher de lui, il se retourna pour finalement regarder son agresseur en face. Enfin son professeur, pardon. Ça porte à confusion tout ça il faut dire.

Il n'y avait grand chose à dire sur lui en réalité. Orochimaru ressemblait globalement à un serpent… Avec des cheveux raides en plus. L'homme charmant par excellence, quoi.

Naruto détourna vite le regard, ne souhaitant pas spécialement détailler le visage qui le scrutait avec… détermination ? Appétit ? Sadisme ?... Intensité on va dire.

Il reconnu à sa droite l'argenté aux lunettes qui lui avait ouvert la porte des enfers un peu plus tôt. Kabuto, s'il avait bien entendu. Ce dernier l'observait avec des yeux calculateurs et un petit sourire en coin. Bizarrement ça ne plu pas des masses à Naruto non plus.

-Bien Naru-chan, puisssque tu es en retard, vilain garnement, tu ne connais pas encore tes camarades. Ce sont tes sempais, mais ne t'inquiète pas, dans ce lieu vous êtes tous égaux et je sssuis le maître ! Pour tout te dire je t'ai séparé des autres abrutis parce que certains aspects de ta personnalité...ont piqués ma curiosité on va dire. Tu as donc l'honneur d'entrer offic-sss-iellement dans ma collection privée…Enfin, ma classe ssspéciale.

_Ok, tout s'éclaircit. Un grand honneur c'est clair. Et sinon c'est par où la sortie?_

_Je vous ai déjà dit que c'était la meilleure journée de ma vie ? Nan parce que je nage en plein bonheur là ! Le ciel est bleu (y'en a pas, on est dans un sous-sol putride), les oiseaux chantent (moisissant dans leurs bocaux) et je suis bien parti pour me faire violer par ce malade mental avant la fin de l'année. Aaaah quel bonheur ! Que demander de plus?_

Orochimaru avait bien sentit que son nouveau jouet s'était plongé dans des pensées déprimantes… et en fut plus que ravi ! Tout joyeux, il décida d'enfoncer un peu plus le couteau dans la plaie. Après tout son Naru-chan était obligé de suivre ses cours jusqu'à la fin de l'année ! Ah, joie intenssse!

-Bon, que je fasse les présentations! Il y a cinq personnes dans ce cours. Ce sont les membres de l'Akatsuki. Je ne sais pas si tu connais déjà ce gang, mais dès que tu en sauras davantage sur eux, qu'est-ce que tu seras content de venir en classe !

Naruto cligna des yeux. Vraiment ? Il serait heureux ? Ah bah tant mieux ! Enfin une bonne nouvelle ! Cette heure-ci ne sera peut-être pas aussi terrible que ça finalement !

Itachi leva les yeux au ciel en voyant le regard soulagé du petit nouveau. Il n'avait même pas détecté le sarcasme dans la voix mielleuse d'Orochimaru. Ce gamin était mal parti pour survivre dans ce cours…

- Au premier rang se trouve Kisame Hoshigaki celui qui est tout bleu avec un air de requin et les cheveux dressés sur la tête. Son affinité avec le domaine aqueux m'intéresse énormément.

_Donc ce type fait entrer dans sa « collection » des élèves qui on des particularités qui l'intéressent ?_ Naruto fit une grimace, il ne voulait même pas savoir ce que ce prof fou à lier lui trouvait de spécial.

Il observa ce Kisame… _la vache c'est vrai qu'il est tout bleu! Hahaha! Trop drôle!_

Le blond se mit à pouffer, il tenta d'être discret mais ce n'était pas vraiment son fort… Néanmoins, un seul regard du requin suffit à le calmer. _Oula…il n'a pas l'air commode ce gars!_ Puis il repéra une épée aussi longue que tranchante appuyée sur le côté de sa table. _OH MY GOSH! Mais pourquoi tous les psychopathes de ce bahut se baladent avec des épées, hein? Ca fait parti d'un code de conduite pour dégénérés ?_

-Sasori, à ssses côtés, est un maître marionnettiste. Spectaculaire, je peux te l'asssurer.

_Un marionnettiste? Trop cool! J'espère qu'on deviendra ami, je veux une démonstration!_ Naruto sourit à la gueule d'ange aux cheveux flamboyants qui lui faisait face. Ce dernier garda un visage impassible mais fut tout de même surpris par la réaction du plus jeune; il lui souriait de toutes ses dents et semblait trépigner d'impatience pour…lui parler? Etrange. D'habitude les gens le fuyaient, mais ce petit le regardait avec le cœur au bord des yeux. Sasori ne sut qu'en penser. Puis se rappelant ce qu'il avait entendu dire sur le QI du jeune blond et son arrivé récente à Konoha, il devait sans doute se dire qu'il était un marionnettiste ordinaire, et non un assassin aguerri. Le blond lui fit un autre sourire timide et chaleureux et Sasori se dit que s'il lui demandait vraiment, _vraiment_ gentiment…il lui ferait un petit spectacle pour lui faire plaisir. C'était purement professionnel, bien sûr. Il n'avait pas eu de coup de cœur pour la bouille innocente. Non monsieur.

-Au deuxième rang tu peux voir Deidara, un maître en explosifffs.

-C'est de _l'art_, sensei !

Orochimaru leva les yeux au ciel, sifflant.

-Peut importe.

_Hm ? Oh Deidara me fait coucou ! Mais…C'est quoi ce tatouage en forme de bouche sur ses paumes? En plus ce truc tire la langue!_ Naruto s'esclaffa, _c'est énorme!_

Naruto salua l'autre blond aux yeux bleus avec enthousiasme et un grand sourire.

- Aw quel adorable kyouhai* ! Chuchota Deidara à Itachi, son voisin de derrière. Sa physionomie est tellement artistique ! Il est vraiment mignon…

-Dei. Arrête de regarder les gens comme des sculptures à faire exploser.

Deidera se retourna complètement vers le brun, outré.

-Mais n'importe quoi enfin ! Comment peux-tu dire ça ? Je l'aime déjà bien ce petit !

Itachi sourit en coin, les yeux brillants d'un éclat qui fit rougir le blond.

-Tu penses trop fort, c'est tout.

Deidera bouda.

-Et enfin tout au fond, le chef du gang Itachi Uchiwa.

Orochimaru s'était reprit juste à temps. Il avait faillit avouer qu'Itachi était présent dans sa collection parce qu'il adorait l'idée d'avoir un Uchiwa, la plus puissante Famille de shinobis, à sa portée quand il le souhaitait.

Orochimaru gloussa, il savait que le plus jeune Uchiwa et sa nouvelle source d'amusement étaient colocataires. Connaissant le jeune ténébreux, il ne resterait pas impassible longtemps aux charmes du petit renard, mais… le serpent sourit avec méchanceté un Uchiwa n'est pas autorisé à aimer. Il se devait d'épouser celui ou celle choisit par ses parents, sans avoir son mot à dire. Et ensuite produire un héritier puissant.

_Oh que oui, ça sss'annonce extrêmement divertisssant _! S'extasia l'enseignant.

- Qui est ton nouveau voisin de table, quelle chance tu as ! Vas t'assseoir maintenant.

Naruto jeta un coup d'œil langoureux vers la porte métallique, il avait juste envie de s'enfuir en courant. Genre, maintenant ! Pas de s'enfoncer plus profondément dans cette salle lugubre et répugnante.

-Argh !

Une chose venait de se poser sur son derrière.

En sifflotant « gayment », un certain sensei rejoignit son bureau à l'avant de la classe.

Naruto le regarda partir, médusé et au bord de l'apoplexie. _Ce pervers malsain! Cette espèce de serpent gluant et dégueulasse vient de me mettre la main au cul! _

Mais malheureusement pour notre blondinet, il n'était pas autorisé à lever la main sur un professeur. Même si à son humble avis les professeurs, eux, ne devraient pas _baisser _leurs mains sur les élèves…si vous le suiviez.

Naruto était consterné. C_'est quand même la deuxième fois en une journée qu'un adulte « responsable » me met une main aux fesses. C'est quand même assez hallucinant. Je me demande si j'ai un panneau qui clignote dans mon dos avec inscrit «à tous les professeurs mentalement déficients, veuillez me malaxer le derrière S.V.P!» ou quelque chose du genre? _

Naruto soupira. A contre cœur il rejoignit le fond de la classe, poings et dents sérés.

Il passa le dernier quart d'heure à lancer des regards meurtriers à Orochimaru, qui s'en amusait beaucoup en terminant son cours. Un cours qui était technique mais finalement assez abordable pour Naruto, à condition qu'il ne se trompe pas dans les formules de poisons ou autres réjouissances que semblait affectionner Orochimaru.

De temps en temps Itachi tournait la tête vers son petit voisin, mais il ne lui parla pas de la Marque qu'il avait dans le cou. Il voulait connaître celui qui l'avait Marqué… en fait il voulait surtout savoir si c'était son idiot de petit frère. Bien que ce ne soit pas son genre, si son frère se mettait à éprouver des sentiments ressemblant de près ou de loin à de l'amour, il devait absolument le surveiller et faire en sorte qu'il ne soit pas moralement ou physiquement blessé. Par Naruto, par ses ennemis… par leur père.

Mais parler à Naruto alors qu'ils ne se connaissaient pas vraiment n'était pas la meilleure chose à faire. Il voulait attendre un moment plus propice. Le petit avait les nerfs à fleur de peau en précence d'Orochimaru et Itachi savait qu'il lui en faudrait peu pour exploser.

Deidara et Sasori se retournaient de temps en temps pour s'amuser des sourcils froncés et la mine revêche de Naruto.

Quand la cloche sonna Naruto se leva d'un bond en hurlant :

-Enfin ! C'est pas trop tôt!

Et il détala sans demander son reste.

-Il est midi! Ramens, mes trésors, me voilà ! Entendit-on hurler dans les couloirs avant le silence qu'impose la distance.

Le reste de la classe observa le blond disparaître avant même que la sonnerie ne soit terminée.

- Il est plus stupide que c'que j'pensais, déclara Kisame avec dédain. Et _ça_, c'est le fils du Yondaime ?

-Ne le sssous-estime pas Kisame. Son père aussi sssemblait naïf et pourtant il est devenu Hokage. Déclara Orochimaru d'un air absent.

-Moi je l'aime bien. Sourit Deidera.

-J'avoue que son innocence et sa jovialité sont assez charmants. Approuva Sasori. Je pense le faire mien incessamment, il est vraiment très bien foutu.

-Hors de question. Personne ici n'a le droit de poser la main sur lui sans mon accord. C'est un ordre, coupa Itachi d'une voix basse et froide tout en fixant la porte où Naruto avait disparu quelques minutes auparavant.

Les membres de l'Akatsuki eurent un frisson d'angoisse en entendant la requête de leur chef, personne ne défiait Itachi Uchiwa s'il tenait à la vie.

Deidera, impassible à l'intimidation de l'Uchiwa, haussa les sourcils avec perplexité.

* * *

><p>-C'était pour quoi cet excès de possessivité ? Je dois être jaloux ? Demanda Deidera avec un sourire une fois sortit de la classe.<p>

Lui et Itachi se dirigeaient vers la cafétéria, seuls dans les couloirs humides. Le brun rit et prit la main du blond pour entremêler leurs doigts.

-Oui tu devrais, je crois que je me mets à fantasmer sur les blonds aux yeux bleus. Etrange.

Deidera leva les yeux au ciel et lui donna un coup de coude.

-Non sérieusement Itachi, pourquoi tu as interféré dans la vie amoureuse des gars ? Ce n'est pas ton genre d'habitude.

Itachi soupira et se frotta les temples, craignant une migraine.

-En fait j'ai décidé de jouer la prudence. Je ne sais pas si tu as remarqué mais Naruto avait un suçon dans le cou, juste à l'endroit où on pose la Marque.

Itachi leva leurs mains entrelacées et caressa le suçon que Deidera portait au le cou, exactement au même endroit que celui de Naruto.

-Vraiment ? S'étonna le blond. Mais il n'est arrivé qu'hier ! Il a déjà un petit-ami ?

Il était de tradition à Konoha qu'un fois qu'un couple se formait, la Marque (un suçon), était placé sur le cou de la fille ou de l'uke* afin qu'il soit déclaré comme officiellement « déjà prit ». Si un Marqué était dragué ou pire, _touché_, le prétendant était certain de se faire tabasser par le petit-ami. Tuer même, dans le pire des cas et pour les amants les plus jaloux.

-Justement je ne sais pas. Puisqu'il est nouveau et qu'il est le colocataire de Sasuke il y a de forte chance que ce soit lui qui l'ait Marqué.

Deidera eut un hoquet de surprise.

-Tu crois ? _Le_ Sasuke qui n'a jamais montré aucun intérêt - autre qu'égocentrique et sexuel j'entends- pour qui que ce soit ?

Itachi haussa les épaules et se pinça les lèvres.

-Si c'est le cas il va falloir que je surveille ce Naruto Uzumaki. Il a un physique avantageux alors le coin est dangereux pour lui. Même si en tant qu'héritier Uzumaki et Namikaze il devrait savoir se défendre je préfère être prudent le temps que je parle à Sasuke et que cette histoire s'éclaircisse. Si c'est bel et bien mon stupide otouto* qui lui a fait ça il ne vaut mieux pas que Sasori ou un autre homme approche Naruto. Evitons que Sasuke fasse un bain de sang.

Deidera grimaça, Sasuke avait un caractère de merde assez proche de celui de son frère aîné, alors il ne faisait aucun doute que s'il avait choisit Naruto il serait tout aussi collant, maladivement jaloux et possessif ainsi que sexuellement insatiable qu'Itachi. C'était un truc d'Uchiwa.

Si Naruto sortait avec Sasuke il fallait qu'il ait une petite discussion avec le blond. Deidera devra lui expliquer patiemment que bien que ces Uchiwa sont parfois insupportables, les meurtres passionnels faisaient un peu tache dans une école. Même si lui-même avait parfois du mal à résister. Surtout quand Itachi lui refusait de parler à quiconque sans sa permission… y comprit les personnes mariées ! Et qu'il le collait tout le temps de peur qu'il se fasse aborder par un « idiot suicidaire qui ne souhaiteras pas son prochain anniversaire ». Deidera se doutait que Sasuke sera tout aussi chiant avec Naruto. Parce que quand même les Uchiwa pouvaient en avoir une bonne couche quand ils s'y mettaient !

-Enfin bref, arrêtons de parler de ça. Nous avons bien mieux à faire.

Deidera leva les yeux vers ceux de son petit-ami, uniquement pour le voir le regarder avec un regard sombre hypnotique et se rapprocher de lui, un sourire carnassier aux lèvres. Deidera frissonna et ferma les yeux.

Kami-sama qu'il l'aimait cet Uchiwa avec sa libido détraquée…et malgré son insupportable jalousie pathologique.

* * *

><p><strong>*Kyouhai : une personne plus jeune plus récente dans un lieu (dans une école ou une entreprise par exemple). Inverse de sempai, un aîné.**

***Sayonara : au revoir/ adieu.**

***Uke : terme yaoi qui signifie que le garçon est « en-dessous » lors de la relation sexuelle. Se dit aussi « neko »**

***Otouto: Petit frère.**

***Kami-sama : Dieu.**

* * *

><p>Bon…je ne vais rien vous cacher : je ne sais pas quand je mettrai la suite :S *se cache des jets de bazookas des lecteurs enragés*<p>

**Mais je vous aime ! Si, si ! Merci encore pour votre fidélité et vos reviews si encourageantes !:D**

Ce sont elles qui m'ont poussée à vous mettre la suite au lieu de simplement supprimer la fic… alors vraiment, **d'énormes poutoux baveux à vous et un tonnerre d'applaudissements pour me supporter** ! haha

**P.S: Si vous voulez des fics terminées et/ou qui vont se terminer à coup sûr, allez voir mes autres fic et dites-m'en des nouvelles! Mon petit coup de coeur c'est ma dernière: "Le Poison d'Irya" ;)**

**With all my love,**

**Ayase.**


End file.
